Sherwood
by gt2012
Summary: Wanted: Jane Rizzoli - This decorated police detective is on the run and is now considered an outlaw - Jane did not ask for this fight but forced to take part in this deadly game she was not about to run. Not when her friends, family and Maura were in danger. Jane Rizzoli would play the outlaw if that is what it would take to regain her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hi from gt2012 and faefan – Thanks for stopping by and checking out the story. This is not our first fanfic but is a first in the Rizzoli and Isles fandom and a first attempt at co-writing a project. We will be working around the world of the series but mostly AU and of course Rizzles is the end game . Language and violence are up a bit in this story. Please enjoy and let us know what you think. **

**Our story begins…..**

"Well things didn't go exactly as you predicted, did it Rizzoli." Jane said to herself as she thought back on the last six months of her life. She gave herself a moment to find the humor in that thought, and wasn't surprised that she couldn't locate any. When the special operations training was pushed on her, Jane could have fought it, could have kept her life just as it was. Deep down Rizzoli knew that had been the problem. She didn't want to the status quo, she had wanted a change. Maybe it was that or the timing, the company, or even the training opportunity itself that had been so in line with what the detective felt she needed in her life. Jane remembered with a sigh that she had resisted the idea, she should have trusted her gut but … well she had let her thoughts… feelings… ahh hell… whatever it was, cloud her thinking and she just made the decision to leave.

In true Jane Rizzoli style, when she made up her mind the detective threw herself into the whole idea. Sensing her excitement Jane's family, Maura, Korsak and Frost, even Cavanagh had encouraged her. If she wanted it then take the opportunity and run, they were behind her all the way. Jane had wanted it and did run with it. In fact, she ran half way around the world. Unfortunately, about two days into Jane's little life adventure, her whole world had been turned on it's ear and she had been hanging on by her fingernails ever since. Now sitting in a C-130 military aircraft on the way back from Afghanistan in a state of complete confusion, Jane fought the urge to rage. The detective touched the unopened letters in her pack and swallowed her concern as she stared into a very uncertain future.

**Six Months Ago**

"Rizzoli! The chief wants to see you and me in his office now." Cavanagh yelled from his office. Korsak bent down the edge of his paper and Frost looked up from his computer. "Jane, is there something you want to tell the class?" asked the older man. Frost smiled but said nothing as Jane looked at the both of them. She did have a habit of stretching police policy, but there was not a better detective in Boston than Jane Rizzoli and everyone knew it.

"No," she said carefully as if she was thinking about it, "Damn, I hate this." She grumbled as she stood and walked to Cavanagh's office. Jane didn't even get close to the door before the captain came out in a rush. He tossed her the keys as he began to shuffle down the hallway. Rolling her eyes as she turned to follow the rapidly moving form of her section chief, she called, "Why yes, I'll drive." The men at their desks laughed and waved as Jane stepped out to catch her boss.

Twenty minutes later it was Cavanagh on the virtual run to catch up with Jane. "Hey Rizzoli, hold up damn it." She spun on the spot and he almost smacked into her. "Jane," he said sounding less like her boss and more like a friend, "You don't have to do this." He moved in closer, "the union could help. I mean this is way above and beyond. A trip overseas…" Jane growled and the man put up his hands. "I am just saying this is really over the top." Jane nodded, still not talking and walked out the door on the way to the car.

Throwing open the doors to the BPD, Jane was on the move. She hit the stairs and was approaching the Medical Examiner's Lab at full speed. She threw open the doors so hard that Susie Chang let out a squeak of surprise. Jane tilted her head to the side and the ME assistant made some feeble excuse and ran for the door. Jane marched towards Maura's office. She was about to enter when she heard her friend's voice.

"Dr. Travers I am so flattered… Yes, it would be my honor to…. Sorry I can't. I have to get permission to leave… No, no there is no one special keeping me tied here." Maura's voice was happy and full of excitement. Jane froze on the spot as she heard the last line, _"no one special keeping me tied here_." It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. The detective knew that Maura wasn't seeing anyone but Jane felt taken back anyway. Jane must have made more noise than she thought because Maura looked over and smiled sweetly in her direction. "Oh, Dr. Travers my friend Jane is here and … yes and I will be calling you back as soon as I know. Thank you again… yes good-bye. The doctor carefully replaced the receiver and then shot up from her seat with a yell.

Trying to hide her surprise and amusement, Jane watched as the medical examiner started doing a victory dance and then held her hand up to Jane in what could only be understood as a fist pound request. "Jane, are you going to leave me suspended?" asked Maura, her eyes were sparkling and the smile on her lips was infectious.

Jane, who had her arms crossed and had been leaning against the doorframe, met the celebratory knuckles and said with a smirk, "Leave you suspended? It's hanging Maura, and by your reaction there will be no more unsupervised viewing of athletic events with my brothers, Maur. They are rubbing off on you." Maura laughed at the remark. Jane continued, "So are you going to tell me about that call or did you just need to yell and dance for some other reason?"

"That was a little much," the ME said with a blush and the look that crossed her face told Jane she was reconsidering her actions. Jane felt a little catch in her heart. After all they had been through she hated to see that the doctor still had moments when she doubted her behavior around Jane. They were best friends and it shouldn't still be that way. Maura said quickly, her face calmer as if she had decided that she had not embarrassed herself. "I have been asked to do a series of round table events over the next three months. Dr. Travers, who was on the phone, just invited me to join the group."

"I take it a round table is not something at a Renaissance Faire but more in the line of…" Jane was cut off by Maura's raised eyebrow.

"No, they are events when those invited join together at a university and are presented with a world issue, recent discovery or scientific development and we discuss it in the round." said Maura.

Jane knew that "those invited" had to be people at the top of their field, well respected and admired. She also knew that the events were for more than a few college kids. These would be events that high ranking peers and other intellectuals would attend. Smiling proudly, Jane loved it when Maura was recognized for her work. Her best friend was an amazing woman. "Well, that's too bad. I love the turkey legs at those fairs," Maura laughed again at Jane. "No really Maura, this is a great thing." Jane saw in the eyes of her best friend that Maura knew she meant it.

"I have to be on the run for three months, it will be so much traveling. Dr. Travers asked me if I had anyone…" This time Maura was cut off by Jane.

"I will be traveling too." The voice of Jane Rizzoli sounding more sure than she actually felt.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

The sudden shaking of the plane brought Jane back to her current situations and out of her memories. It was only turbulence but that didn't keep Jane from scanning the plane in suspicion of something worse. This was so unlike how she had started this incredible cluster f**k that had consumed the last six months of her life. How was she ever to regain any semblance of normalcy? She had always prided herself on being in control. Yes, she had lost it a few times. Jane had a temper and didn't have a problem speaking her mind, she was Italian for Christ-sake. Jane wasn't so sure this time, panic started to cross into her thoughts. God did she even have a job? Was there any chance of regaining what she had before she left? What about her family, did they even know she was alive?

Since the beginning of this whole fiasco, Jane had tried to focus on the job at hand, keeping thoughts of her family tucked neatly away so her heart would not break. Before all this had happened, Maura had tried to help her with this compartmentalization stuff. God, Maura… her best friend, Jane couldn't help but smile. Thoughts of Maura always affected her this way deep down she knew that… Jane stopped herself. There was just so much jumbling and mixing in her brain, she couldn't open herself up to thoughts of Maura just yet.

"One step at a time, one step at a time" Jane started to repeat to herself. Thinking back to the big galoot that had started her saying this mantra, Rizzoli just closed her eyes and let the small smirk grace her face. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, she said to herself, "Get yourself home safe first, everything else can wait." The detective touched the pack and letters again, Jane thought maybe she was wrong not to open and read them now, but it had been so crazy just getting on the plane. The letters were more valuable to her than gold. The thought of losing one or breaking down in front of the crew as she read them was unacceptable. Shaking herself, "Keep your head in the game Rizzoli, this is still not over, stay focused you can do this."

The fifteen hour flight had seemed more like fifteen days. Jane had been in what the others had called "lock-down mode" for months now; all emotion suppressed, senses on high alert and forced confidence on level ten. Her stress levels were maxed out and she was basically running on survival mode. Maybe that is what made her realize that something was wrong even now. Ever since she had literally been thrown on the plane things had felt off. Rizzoli could feel her gut telling her something was wrong. As much as she tried to ignore it, Jane could not force herself to relax.

Traveling in a C-130 is not the same as a commercial flight, there is no first class. In fact, this plane was a cargo plane and passengers were a second priority. She had been forced to take a seat only a few yards back from the crew. The fold-down chair was positioned along the side of the huge cavity that served as the hold for large crates and returning equipment. Jane tried just to blend in and not draw attention to herself. The crew had picked up on her need for solitude and had left her alone. That is why when the young soldier spoke to her, she jumped. "Sorry Ma'am, wanted to let you know that we will be landing in twenty minutes." Jane nodded her thanks. Laughing to herself that he called her Ma'am, Jane thought of about how she should have some choice words for this slight, but was just too tired to fire back.

At the beginning of the flight Jane had been told that the plane would be landing at Logan International, which was a little unusual for a military flight. Not that these landings hadn't been done before but the military planes, especially the bigger ones, usually landed at Hascom AFB. She hadn't really thought about this information when she first heard it, but now it was eating at the back of her mind.

Jane grabbed her pack and buckled up. She felt the plane start to descend and make its turn into the approach. Heart beating so loud in her ears, Jane could hear it. This was it, she was finally home. The thought actually brought tears to her eyes, "Hold it together, Rizzoli," she chided herself. Jane hadn't had the chance with all that had been happening to let anyone know she was coming home. In fact, it was safer for everyone if this was something of a surprise. The plan was to call Frankie at the airport. Jane figured her Ma would have a stroke if she called out of the blue, hopefully her brother would keep a level head.

The wheels touched down and the plane started to taxi to the terminal. The young soldier returned as the plane slowly made its way to the front of the hanger. "Ma'am," Jane held her tongue again but couldn't stop the eye roll, "New orders have just come in, you are to stay on the plane until your escorts are able to take you to debrief. Just stay seated and they will be here soon," with a quick nod he returned to his station. The plane came to a stop and the engines shut down.

"Had the military found someone to meet her?" Jane thought. The hairs on the detective's neck stood straight up, red flags were flying and alarm bells were ringing in Rizzoli's brain. "No this was wrong!" Jane thought slamming her fist into her leg. "Not again," She growled. The detective was so close to being out of this mess only to have someone drag her back in again. Rizzoli had to get out of this plane now. "Think Jane, think," the detective secured her pack to her back. Motioning to the soldier, "Private, I'm not feeling well," Jane lied, "Okay if I step into the facilities?" The solider gave a shrug and pointed to the back of the plane.

Jane was on autopilot, she thought quickly how karma was really an amazing thing. The stupid training that had originally been at the core of all of this was going to save her life. Well, at least she hoped it did, it was her only hope. She thanked her lucky stars that the plane had been as full as it was. It made the search she did for an escape route less obvious. The bulk items of the hold provided the cover that was needed if she was going to pull this off. Making her way to the wheel well panels, she cussed to see they were more than bolted down, they were locked. Crouching down, Jane pulled the lock picks out of pack, immediately started on the covers.

Making short work of the locks, she did a quick check and reached to remove the panel. The bolts were tight, and she smirked as she pulled out the folded rectangular tool. She heard her best friend's voice explaining the virtues of the multi-tool but never thought the damn thing would come in so handy. With the help of a section of board from a crate and some repurposed plastic wrap to secure the grip of the plier gizmo, the bolts were loosened and the metal panel was free.

Jane felt like she had moved at a snail's pace, but she finally accomplished her goal. Once the panel was open, Jane was able to shimmy through the space and down onto the landing gear and stand on the wheel. Jumping quickly to the ground, she took in her surroundings. A flatbed truck was standing by, more than likely there to pick up some of the payload from the plane. That vehicle would provide cover and became her first target as she made to move away from the plane. Jane froze as she heard voices before she could take a step. "Hold up," was the call and Rizzoli thought for a moment that she had been caught, but the voices had carried from the front of the plane.

Cursing under her breath, Jane saw the telltale uniform of the Gisborne Security Agency rapidly approaching the area. The smug little bastards held up badges as if they had some type of authority. The cop in Rizzoli seethed at the idea. The younger of the two agents yelled out, "We have a problem and need you three to move back into the cockpit." Jane swallowed hard. Using the man's request for movement as a diversion, she ran to the truck and around the far side. Turning, Jane took in the situation.

The two pilots and the young soldier that had talked to her held a heated discussion with the agents, but were now climbing back into small door near the front of the plane. "God no," Jane thought to herself. Looking for anything to help, any kind of weapon at all, but there was nothing. She took a deep breath and readied to run at the two security agents. Rizzoli would have to explain her actions later when the real cops showed up, but that was the least of her worries.

No more than two steps out from behind the truck, Jane heard the shots and was forced to pull back quickly to her hiding spot. The security agents in their all too familiar uniforms exit the plane in a hurry. They scanned the area with guns pulled. "Damn it to hell," the older of the pair spat out. "Rizzoli wasn't in there. Look, I will pull the truck up and you hit the release for the cargo door when you hear me honk. We will call Brewer when we get the crates loaded and on the road. Maybe the bitch didn't even make it on the plane."

The harsh words from six months ago came back to her in a rush, _"Detective Rizzoli this is war. Everyone between us and what we want is a casualty waiting to happen_." Bile rose in her throat, she had been what Gisborne wanted and the two pilots and the young soldier had got in the way. Fury burned in her gut, and she tamped it down in an effort to control herself.

The pair split and Jane was forced to move quickly. They were willing to kill and while she could take them out, now was not the time. Before the older agent reached the truck, Jane reached up and cranked the passenger side mirror to reflect at an odd angle. When he got in the truck to move away, he would not be able to see down that side of the truck. Locating a baggage cart about fifty yards away, Jane started running low and fast. She had to get to cover or her efforts were for not. Moving to the far side of the bulky luggage filled cart, Rizzoli paused and waited. The sound of the truck horn echoed in the air, Jane could not help but look back through the various bags to see what they were going to pull off the plane. The explosion knocked her to the ground.

Although stunned, it took her only moments to regain her senses. Jane's adrenaline was through the roof. Her saving grace had been the boundary of luggage between her and the blast. The cart had taken the majority of the damage and protected Jane from any debris. If she had been just that much closer, no amount of baggage would have made a difference. The sirens were blaring and her presence was going to cause problems. If she knew Gisborne then he would have a plan for this. The bastard had a plan for everything. Grabbing the cart to pull herself up, Jane picked her route. With a deep breath, the detective ducked her head and ran though the shadows. She may still be at war but at least she was in familiar territory. Jane Rizzoli was back in Boston and soon she would have her answers. Who was trying to kill her and why?

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx

The phone call buzzed in the silence. Maura Isles rolled over and picked up the device. It was early and that meant that something was wrong. Telling herself to take several deep breaths, she answered the phone. "Dr. Isles." It took no more than two minutes and she replied, "Yes, I'll be there. We will need everyone on hand. Thank you." Where others might need several minutes to get their head in the game, the ME knew exactly what she needed. Dressed in less than ten minutes, Maura moved down stairs stopping only to pick up her go bag and purse. Punching the nine digit code into a newly installed alarm system box, Maura turned off the lights and then opened the door and stepped outside.

"Good evening Dr. Isles. Are you in need of assistance?" The deep voice made Maura jump and she swore she heard a chuckle in the back of the throat of one of the men who were standing in her courtyard. They were large imposing males and Maura figured that their testosterone levels were artificially elevated through some type of steroid use.

The Gisborne Security jacket logo was reflecting the porch light from the guest house. Angela had made a point to leave the light on every night for the last six months. For Maura, the light had become a beacon of all that she had lost, what everyone had lost. Maura frowned at the two men and anger flashed in her eyes, "What have I told you about being on my property?" she snapped. There was a whip-like crack to her voice and the men who had been doing the intimidating were now looking unsure of themselves.

"Dr. Isles, we have our orders to…" the agent started again.

Maura stepped up into his personal space, "I am the one that gives the orders here. So let me say this one more time. You don't come on to my property unless invited. Your employer knows my feelings on this matter and I have no doubt what so ever that if I ask for your heads, he will hand them to me on a platter. I have crime scene to get to and you need to get the hell out of my way." She moved forward and the men scrambled back with mumbled apologies.

Reaching her car, Maura was never so glad to have a push button start as she would never have been able to get the key in the ignition, she was shaking so badly. Maura missed her Prius but the power of her new Aston Martin Vanquish felt good. With a moment to remind herself of the traffic laws, she pulled away towards the airport. As she headed down the road, Maura focused on what she had learned from the phone call. She was facing an explosion at the airport, a military cargo plane had blown up about five minutes after landing and there were bodies on site that needed her attention.

Letting her mind switch gears, the doctor willed herself to think like Jane. Maura smiled at the thought of the woman she missed so much and her attempts to channel the detective's thought patterns. "What would Jane be focusing on first?" Maura asked herself. It had been months now that the doctor had found the need to try mimic Jane's expertise to help at various crime scenes. It had not taken long for the doctor realized how much her world changed with the absence of Jane in her life both professionally and personally. The gaping hole that Jane Rizzoli's absence left needed to be filled. Maura had no illusions of being able be all that Jane had been, but it didn't mean she couldn't try. The last six months had been hell for everyone and it had been up to her to step up and try to hold together what little of her world was left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hi everyone and thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read, review and follow our story. We start finding out some of what has happened during the last six months. As a bit of a warning we do mention Frost and that he has died, so many of us are still so saddened by Lee Thompson Young's passing that we didn't want any surprises. We also introduce an enemy which is rather aggressive towards Maura, again we didn't want any surprises. Thanks again for reading and welcome your comments. Oh yeah there is a bit of strong language too.**

Stepping on the gas, the sleek vehicle moved faster towards Maura's destination. Upon her approach to the emergency entrance to the airport, the hooded figure running down the sidewalk in the other direction never even caught her eye.

It was cold, and damn if Jane was not sick of the cold. As she ran she thought to herself, "You go to the Middle Eastern desert it is supposed to be warm." Somehow even that part of her trip was wrong too. This was average Boston weather so she pushed her discomfort out of her mind. Switching it up for a more intense focus on her surroundings, in a neighborhood she only vaguely remembered Rizzoli slowed to a walk. It was late and she was definitely not in the best of places to be drawing attention to herself. Thinking that it would be a good idea to head towards the train tracks, Jane was about to make her move to cross the street when a door swung open violently and a man stepped out of what by the smell could only be a bar. He was dragging a woman with him and both were deep in the sauce.

"Lilianne, you are nothing but a stupid whore." the man spit the words into the woman's face as he swung her around violently to face him. He had a tight grip on Lilianne's arm and she was pawing at the thick fingers trying to break his grip. "Look at you smiling at Jimmy in there and then looking at me like I am some type of loser." A beefy hand flew out and backhanded the woman across the face. She dropped to the ground with a small scream. He grinned and raised a hand to make a follow-up blow when a voice broken in.

"Hey Buddy. I'll give you one chance to back down before I hurt you." Jane said. She was cursing herself that she shouldn't be stopping but she just couldn't help herself. She was well back from the couple but she approached with purpose to her stride. The scene before her had her blood boiling and she readied herself for what was coming. He wasn't going to back down and Jane didn't really want him to.

The man turned quickly to face the new comer, yanking Lilianne along with him. His big ugly mug broke into a grin when he saw the thin figure approaching. The person was wearing a hoodie with some sort of military jacket on the top. A medium sized duffel bag carried over their shoulder. He didn't recognize the newcomer as someone he knew not that it would have mattered anyway.

"F**k off and mind your own business, asswipe." he moved to turn back to deliver the blow he was itching to give, but the cloaked figure spoke again.

"Language, dick head." The powerful round house kick took the man's jaw in one blow. The heavy boots with steel toes worked very much to Rizzoli's advantage. The crack and crunch of the various bones of the man's face breaking should not have been so satisfying to Jane but it was. She watched as he released the woman's arm and grabbed for his head as he fell to the ground with a loud groan. Stepping up Jane said calmly but forcefully, "Lilianne," using the name the man had called the woman, "Go back inside and call a taxi to take you home. Now!" The woman scampered inside somewhat sobered up by the violent scene she had witnessed. Jane knew she didn't have much time. Lilianne would more than likely be telling everyone how the love of her life had just been mugged and more inebriated fatheads would be on the way.

Jane sighed then bent down, pulling a sleeve down to cover her hand, she pressed down on the drunk's face and he screamed. "Keys and wallet, numb nuts." She pressed harder and the tears from the man flowed. She moved her hand back and he reached in his pocket and pulled the requested items out dropping them to the ground. "Good boy," growled Jane as she swept them into her hand. The man made a foolish move like he was going to fight back and found he earned a swift kick to the midsection and the air in his body expelled like a stabbed tire. Looking at the keys, she was relieved to find there was no fancy fob, only a key. It didn't take Jane's superior detective skills to figure out this man's ride, she walked a direct line to the El Camino on the far side of the street. Using the key, the lock popped and Jane stepped in and the car head toward the place she most wanted to be.

Using every back road she could think of, Jane drove through town and finally made her way to Beacon Hill. Parking the rust bucket of a ride she had picked up several blocks away, Jane got out and made her way around the corner. Of course she wanted to see Maura in the worst way, but Jane was so nervous about contacting her. It was as if she felt to see Maura would change …" Rizzoli never finished the thought. A black sedan with the Gisborne Security logo was parked across the street. She could see the agents sitting in the car. A pain shot through her stomach. "What the hell were they doing here?" she growled to herself. Keeping to the darkest of the shadows, Jane made it back to the car.

Once inside she pulled away slowly with the lights off until she was far enough away to flip them on and speed up. Jane slammed her hands into the steering wheel and then shook them out. "Stupid Jane," she scolded herself and then flexed her hands. She needed to get to a place she could think. Pulling out onto a busy street she almost slammed on the brakes when a police cruiser moved by, traveling the other direction. "New car now," Jane said out loud. Maybe it was being in Maura's neck of the woods or needing a car very different than her current ride that brought the thought into her mind. A nervous smile crossed Jane's lips but she knew she had no choice. Making a very quick stop at a twenty-four hour drug store to pick up a few things, she directed the El Camino towards her new destination.

Pulling into an alleyway she had checked over for surveillance. With no cameras watching, Jane doused everything on the inside the car with vodka. She had purchased the low end booze and a lighter at the convenience store, and now used the two to ignite the interior of the classless ride. There was no reason to leave her DNA in the stolen car to be detected. The cinderblock walls and lack of any other items would ensure the car would be the only thing going up in flames so she didn't stick around to watch. Jane moved out at a calm pace, walking as not to draw attention to herself. It was two miles later when she arrived at the security storage building she had been looking for.

Stepping up to the key pad, she said a silent prayer as she pressed the buttons that Maura had not changed the code. The first section was done, Jane waited. The mechanized voice prompted, "Password," Jane said clearly. "Tortoise." The gate clicked open and Jane walked through. Moving towards the back of the facility to the larger of the units, Jane dropped low and pulled out her lock picks. The twist handle of the garage was opened in a few moments. Jane let out a small whistle and then stepped in; Constance Isles' Cadillac Escalade was parked in the middle of the space. Moving to a small box off to the side, Jane picked it up to find the keys just where she had been told to put them. Maura had need moral support to help with moving her mother's stuff and of course Jane had been there for her.

She remembered telling Maura's mother the dangers of keeping the keys in the same place as the car. Jane pressed the button and the locks popped. Moving to get a flashlight from the glove compartment, Jane knew it would be there with all types of other essentials. Clicking the light on, Jane shook her head. "I am reduced to stealing from my best friend's mother." She mumbled. There wasn't much in the storage space as Maura's mom stayed in a hotel suite when she was in town. The few plastic storage boxes were filled with just in case items. These were items that Constance Isles considered must haves if something happened to her baggage in flight.

In the Rizzoli household that would have meant clean underwear, socks and some old jeans. For Constance it was jewelry, shoes, purses and some small electronics. Not wanting to take up room at her daughters, the elder Isles had Maura, who in turn had grabbed Jane, find a reputable storage unit to hold her work car and extra items. Jane loaded the plastic bins into the back of the big car. Moving the vehicle out, then relocking the unit, Jane hoped her actions would not draw any immediate attention. The detective was careful to keep her hoodie in place because of the cameras as she eased the car on to the road. With determination, Jane then headed towards New York to regroup.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The explosion had caused extensive damage to the plane. When Maura arrived she half expected that she would not be needed. As she pulled in, she held her badge to the officers in charge and made her way to a familiar face. Frankie Rizzoli turned to give her a half grin, "Top of the morning to you Dr. Isles." He walked over to the side and picked up a paper cup. "Coffee?" She grinned as she took the cup, hiding the pang the gesture always caused. Coffee was a reminder of Jane as was just about everything else in Maura's life.

"Thank you Frankie. Can you fill me in please?" she asked as she took in the scene.

"If he can't then I can. Hi ya Doc. Sorry something like this brings you out so early." It was still a shock to hear another female voice on scene. Scarlet Wills had joined homicide not long after the accidents. The short stocky red head approached with the stride of someone in command.

"Hello, Officer Wills….Scarlet." Maura changed the title quickly as the telltale hand of irritation the buff red head used when she was agitated perched on a hip. Scarlet nodded at the change and smiled. The short woman had been kind to the doctor and patient, perhaps she had been coached a bit by Frankie, but Maura suspected she was a genuinely nice person too. Change was hard, no Jane, no Korsak, no Frost. Grinding her teeth together in frustration she mentally shook herself. "The here and now Maura, nothing else matters." She snapped to herself. The red head as if seeing the fleeting look that crossed the ME's face touched her arm gently as she walked by. Maura did find herself liking this woman more and more, maybe someday she might even call her a friend.

The two young detectives started to tell Maura all about what had happened but other unwelcome voices sounded and the ME nodded them off. Frankie quickly told her what direction to go for the remains. They separated quickly and Maura stepped out to find her first body. Crowe and Martinez were now in the area and she didn't want to deal with them outside the lab.

It was hours before Maura had finished on scene. There had been five bodies, three in the front of the plane badly burned and two near the back. One had been blown out the cargo door and the other was found in a burnt out flatbed truck. Again both bodies badly damaged by the intense heat of the fire. Doing as much as she could on the scene she then supervised the move to the lab. Susie Chang met her there and assisted with the body check in as Maura changed to scrubs. They started the lab work only the knocking at the door stopped them several hours later.

"Susie, what's shaking?" called Scarlet. The assistant ME jumped at the loud intrusion. "Oh hey Doc. How's it going?" As if on cue, the door opened again and Frankie came in almost on the run. He had his arms full of food as usual.

"Scarlet, you could help with all this?" he groaned. Angela had sent down lunch for all of them.

"Don't put that down in here. Go to my office." It was a harsher tone than the Maura meant but the two younger detectives scuttled into her office without a second thought about it. "Susie, set the samples up and I will place the covers. We should stop and pick up after lunch." Maura rolled her eyes at the interruption but it was common place now and she had her responsibilities to her family. Her assistant was on her assigned duties quickly as Maura pulled up the plastic covers to protect the fragile remains. As she used the Velcro tabs to secure the edges, she thought of her new role. Somehow the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' kept running through her mind. Maura had wanted a close large family depending on her but not this way, never like this.

Jane had agreed to a training opportunity in the Middle East. It was so unlike her friend to agree to go so far away but she had been really eager to make the trip. Maura had prepared her all she could for what she should expect but it was only a month long visit and Dubai was not really a war torn situation. The doctor had at the time expected to be traveling herself but all that changed. It hadn't been but a week into Jane's absence before everything fell apart.

First it had been the accident, then the tragedy. Cavanaugh and Korsak had been in a horrible car accident. T-boned by a drunk driver as they came home from the Robber. Vince had almost lost his leg and was in the process of learning to walk again. The department was quick to thank him for his service and force him to take early retirement. Everyone was in shock and Vince took exception and was not talking to anyone. Maura had tried and would continue to try but it was hard.

Cavanaugh was still in an induced coma in the hospital. He had head injuries that had major complications. Maura had tried to talk to his doctors but she had been stonewalled. Obscure family ties had stepped in and were handling his care. The best she could do was see him a few times before he was moved up state to a care facility that specialized in brain trauma. Maura knew of the place by reputation and could not argue with the steps his family had taken. The department moved in a Captain Brewer, a sour spirited man that Maura detested. He had been rude and pushy with her at first and she had effectively cut him into little pieces. He now left her alone but that could not be said for Frankie and now Scarlet. They worked very hard to not draw the man's notice. Maura had been working with them as she would Jane. The teamwork kept the partners success rate high. Both were fast learners and Maura was impressed.

Then there was Frost. Maura's body stopped moving at the thought of the young man. A senseless tragedy at a convenience store, a botched robbery and his life was taken. It had been terrible and everyone was still reeling from his loss. The hardest part of losing her friend was the questions it left behind. She had tried to connect what had happened to something, some case but nothing came up. The nagging thought was there and Maura knew it would always be until she found some resolution.

Then there was the heartbreaking mystery that involved Jane. Thoughts of Jane were never out of her mind. The report they received from the Gisborne Security Agency was that Jane disappeared from her overseas training with no word or signs of a struggle and that she just walked away. Jane would be considered AWOL if it had been a true military outing, but much to Maura's surprise she found out it wasn't as Jane had led her to believe. It was so strange because the detective had been very clear about her itinerary. It had now been six months with no word from Jane. Everyone was fighting not to believe the worst had happened, Maura would not let them even venture down that road. Jane was not dead, she couldn't be.

So much of what surrounded Jane's disappearance was odd. Maura thought to herself, "Would we even have known that Jane was gone if the BPD had not tried to contact her about Frost's death." No one from the training had even reported her missing. Maura had gone crazy to the point of going overseas to find Jane herself. That is what had brought her face to face with the CEO of the Gisborne Security Agency, Guy Gisborne himself. She had gone to the Mayor to see what was to be done and was directed to the new consulting firm that was working with the city and had arranged the training in Dubai.

Maura was surprised her childhood acquaintance even remembered who she was. The Gisbornes and Isles ran in the same social circles, but Maura being rather introverted in her youth did not interact with the likes of Guy. He was an amazing athlete and very popular student. The only real interaction they ever had was a run in at a large fourth of July celebration but they were kids and Maura did her best not to think about embarrassing things from her past. It was a waste of time.

Guy was still devilishly handsome and he was still popular in the more affluent circles of society. He ran one of the most powerful security agencies in the United States. Gisborne Security Agency had taken part in all aspects of the various wars and come away as one of the only upstanding groups that took on such roles assisting the military. Guy had taken her to lunch and tried to assure Maura that Jane had acted of her own free will. According to his men at the training she had a run in with an old boyfriend, a Casey someone and he broke it off in a very public manner. "And well according to my investigation into Ms. Rizzoli, this was the only relationship she had developed in sometime and to be dumped might have just been too much." Seeing the look on Maura's face, he added, "Maybe she had found another man to help her take the edge off, she was a tough gal by her record and reckless too. A good romp with another guy or maybe girl…" he winked at Maura, "she might have done the stupid American thing and got herself taken hostage. Any way my men are looking for her. I know she was your colleague, but it was her own poor judgment that got her into trouble."

Maura bristled at his words. The doctor pushed back in her chair and glared at the man. She said sharply and in a louder tone than normal, "You are wrong. Jane does not have poor judgment. She is one of the most…." and then the doctor had found more to worry about than the man's opinion of Jane.

Guy reached out quickly and took her hand. The look on his face was hard but his eyes were dangerous. Gisborne did not like the fact that Maura had disagreed with him and he had taken her defiance of him as a challenge. With women he always had one sure way of breaking them down, Maura would be no exception, "You know Maura, you have grown into a beautiful woman. I am intrigued by this person you have become." He pulled her hand to his mouth to kiss it. "I believe that we have been pulled together here for a reason. We need to get to know one another again. I am not wrong about that Rizzoli person and I am not wrong about this. You shouldn't question me Maura, I am always right. " The doctor tried to pull her hand back but he held it tight, Maura knew she was in trouble.

It was not long after that Guy started stopping by the lab and Maura noticed the security car near her home. This was also the time that Tommy Rizzoli started to have problems with his parole officer. Frankie Rizzoli started having problems at work. Even Angela had been harassed here and there in the cafe. Maura realized as she looked around that she had responsibilities here in Boston. Her family, Jane's family, their family needed her to hold them together and protect them so she stayed, as much as it broke her heart, she stayed.

"Hey Maura, Susie is going to eat your salad if you don't get in here." Scarlet yelled and Maura heard the harsh whispers of her embarrassed assistant and the laughs of Frankie. Maura smiled listening to a few members of the extended family she had taken it upon herself to care for. The group under her care was fragile, Angela was pretending to be strong but Maura knew it was all an act as she worried constantly about her daughter. Frankie had made detective on his own merits but had been brought up to work the homicide department in a flashy press move. It had put a large amount of pressure on him. The others had their own issues. Maura tried to support them all.

"Come on Maur," Frankie yelled. He was young and had no experience in homicide besides what he had gathered through the years helping Jane's team as an uniformed cop. The young man had no familiar faces to mentor him. Seeing how the new captain, Crowe and Martinez were treating him made Maura sick. She wanted to defend him from the others in the department without making it look that way. The same held for the new girl they brought in as the token female, those were Brewer's exact words to the poor woman. While she had more experience, Scarlett was a transfer from a small department up state. The city was new territory for her and she needed time to adjust, time no one was giving her. Maura knew what it was like to be the new kid on the block and she saw how Frankie had taken to his new partner, this gal fell into her care as well.

Washing her hands Maura moved into her office and took in the scene. Frankie in a chair and the girls on the couch all munching away, a carefully set out salad and drink arranged on her desk waiting. The small white board they used for their work sessions propped up against the wall. Pulling the cover off her salad, Maura turned and as if she was the key the discussion began. Frankie started it off, "Okay the captain has assigned us to follow-up and conclude if we have a case of murder or not. We have called in all film and documentation we could find on the plane but it is military and we are fighting channels.

Scarlet said through bites of grilled cheese and tomato, "Most of it will be here later in the day. Right now we have five bodies, a burnt out plane and lots of questions. Any word on the bodies? We have a hot one or not?"

"If by a hot one you mean a murder case, the answer is yes." said Maura. "Susie please give them a preliminary report." It went against the doctor's grain to make any assumptions this early but she was working on it. She was using her assistant to provide a buffer for her nerves.

The ME assistant beamed as if she had just been given a present, "Currently and please remember these findings are cursorily and more concrete findings will be available when all the test are in but Dr. Isles discovered bullet holes in the bodies of the three men at the front of the plane. At least one appears to be execution style." Maura cleared her throat, Susie blushed and dialed it back, "By that I mean the shot was to the back of the skull. The others were shot in the chest several times. Placing what we have of the bones back in their proper position shows the roundish outline of the bullets having passed through the body."

"Passed through, they were probably shot at close range." said Scarlet and Maura cleared her throat again. The red head smiled, "I know Doc. We can't determine that right now."

"Right and …" There was the sound of the morgue's door being opened and closed. Maura did not finish her statement but instead stood and walked to the door of her office. "Captain Brewer, Can I help you?"

Brewer was standing by one of her tables and he had an obscenely handsome man standing beside him. "Yes, Dr. Isles you can. I need my detectives back up at their desks doing their jobs instead of hiding down here with you. Get your asses out here, Rizzoli and Wills before I write you up for…:

"Before you write them up for being on their contracted lunch break, Captain." Snapped Maura, "If I check my logs, which are time stamped, your detectives have been here less than thirty minutes and have been listening to my assistant give her report on what we currently know about your new murder case." The ME's eyes flashed with an anger as she step forward to stand directly in front of the men.

"Captain, Dr. Isles is a bit protective of this group and with good reason. My reports on your department show that this team has in a short time done some great work. The assistant mayor's office is very pleased with how they have picked up the slack in such a short time. You might have some care when you talk to these up and coming stars." Guy Gisborne let a sly grin touch is lips and he winked at Maura. She fought to hide a shudder of disgust.

A mumbled, "Yeah, whatever," crossed the bulldog of a Captain's lips, "I need the two of them back up at their desks now." Frankie and Scarlet left Maura's office with Susie quickly cleaning up behind them. Watching her friends move out she knew they were in for a very unpleasant rest of the day, she knew Dr. Isles was in a bad situation too.

"Guy, what are you doing here?" Maura asked as she pushed her way around the man. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. The grip was firm and he did not hurt her. It was control he wanted over Maura nothing more for now. Looking at his hand on her arm Maura's eyes fired up but before she could say anything he released her.

"Maura I am here checking up on my girl." He let his hand drift up as if he would touch her cheek. Stopping before his target he grinned, the man knew better than to touch. "I heard my people startled you last night and …"

"Your armed goons were on my property, at my door, and exactly where they shouldn't be." Maura growled.

"Goons, Maura really." He lowered his head and gave her a 'oh you silly girl' look. "Those goons are there for your protection. I care about you and I want you to be safe. Running around to crime scenes and working with dead bodies, just isn't you Maura. Grizzly and dangerous work, it's all so wrong for my beautiful girl." The man reached out and slapped the plastic tarp over the remains. He smiled as Maura fought not to respond in violence. "That pushes your buttons every time."

"Guy, get out of my lab." Maura said fiercely. "Or I will have you thrown out."

He leaned in close, "My god you are gorgeous when you're angry, stunning actually Maura, absolutely stunning." He moved in very close so it was a whisper when he spoke. "I want you Maura. I want you and I will have you. It is just a matter of time. We belong together. Your family knows mine and we have a history together. You will see it soon." He pushed back a step as he felt the approach Maura's assistant.

"My men will stay right where they are because I want to know that you are looked after every second of the day." Gisborne didn't hold back this time and he reached out and touched Maura's hair and then let out a deep masculine chuckle as she slapped the hand away. He moved away slowly but said over his shoulder, "By the way Dr. Isles the assistant mayor's office is very happy with your work. Next year's funding should be no problem for you if my people don't find anything out of the ordinary. I am sure if they do we can work something out. You and Ms. Chang there have a good day."

There was silence in the lab and then Maura said quietly, "Thank you Susie." She had felt her assistant move up behind her as Guy's behavior had become more and more inappropriate. "That man is…"

"An asshole." Susie said before she could stop herself. Quickly recovering the ME assistant said, "I will uncover the bodies so we can continue." Taking a few steps she added quickly, "Dr. Isles, I left your tea on your desk if you need a drink." Given the escape opportunity, Maura turned and moved into her office. Hiding the tears of frustration and fear on her face she fell into her chair, her legs trembling so much they could no longer support her.

It was late into the day, almost early evening when Frankie and Scarlet made it back down to the lab. The door flew open and as usual Scarlet was in the lead, "Hey Susie, Frankie missed you." The jovial shout was followed by a rushed conversation between the three friends. The mood of the group settled quickly and Maura knew that her assistant had shared about the encounter with Gisborne. There was a soft knock on the door and Frankie came in and plopped down on the little sofa.

"Maura, I gotta tell you, this sofa is terrible. You need a new one." The young man's face was smiling but it didn't touch his eyes. His eyes were filled with worry. "You okay or do I need to talk to Tommy and find some old buddies to…" Maura was touched but terrified that he had said something so careless out loud. Seeing the look on her face he added quickly, "to play softball with. It always calms you down." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you have anything for me to look at." She asked seeing the folder next to him on her uncomfortable couch.

"I do and we have a bit of a problem." He said with a grin and a look so like his sister when she was on the case it was scary.

Maura pulled the documents into her hand, "What's the problem."

"Too many bodies." He said. He pointed to a section of the document that showed the count of the individuals on the flight, "Says here we had two pilots, one duty officer and a last minute passenger, a female named 'Sox' by the look of this sloppy scrawl. Last count from you and the forensic team we have five bodies. Maybe the one in the truck was not from the plane originally but if he was that's one too many."

"That's not the only problem." Added Maura as she ran a finger over the hand written notes that were scrawled on the margin of the paper. Frankie looked up with a questioning expression, "One of the bodies we should have is supposed to be a female. We only have males."

With a yell, the whole group piled into Maura's office sharing a rapid repeat of what they had put together. "We need to see the footage before the plane blew up." said Susie and then straightened quickly as she looked to see the reactions of the others.

"Would love to give that to you, Susie." smiled Scarlet at her wide-eyed friend. "But strangely enough the cameras in those particular hangers were not working that night." The mumbled voices filled the room as everyone voiced their dismay at that bit of information. "We only have long distance views of the situation and it's not much."

"Can we pull it up anyway?" asked Maura. There was a nod and then a request to use the ME's keyboard. A few quick minutes of pounded keys had the footage up on the screen. It was a long way from the crime scene. They watched the whole film and nothing really stood out. "Can I save this file to my desktop?" Maura asked.

"No problem Doc. I'll do you one better. I'm shooting it to your phone so you can take it home." The stocky red head grinned. "Because that is where we are all heading including you Dr. Isles. We are waiting for you to pack up and then seeing you home." Maura opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Not staying late tonight Doc so don't you argue." Scarlet got the last word.

The small group left Maura to close down her office and double check the lab. Susie held the door and the four of them walked out together. They reached the parking garage and none of them were really surprised to see the Gisborne Security Car parked off to the side. Frankie said in an overly cheerful voice, "I need to spend some time with Ma. Night girls, I will follow Dr. Isles home." He waved at Scarlet who walked Susie to her car only a few spaces down from Maura's.

"Until tomorrow group." Scarlet yelled and she walked to the end of the row and got in her car. They all drove out in a row and then split for their destinations. Frankie, good to his word, followed Maura home and then walked her to the door. Well aware of the black sedan across the street, he was so angry when they got to the door he was shaking.

"Sis…ah Maura," he blushed at his mistake. "This isn't right. We have got to do something." He took the key from her hand and undid the lock for them to enter.

"Good you're home." Came the call from the kitchen, "And look what a handsome man you dragged with you." Angela called from the kitchen. "We are eating together tonight, I waited for you. Go get settled and then I will serve."

Maura went to put up her things but Frankie blocked her path. She sighed and placed a hand on his arm, "I know Frankie but Guy has his people everywhere. His company is totally entrenched at the mayor's office. They are like a virus that has spread everywhere. You already tried talking to Brewer and that didn't work. Internal affairs just said they appreciated the information and will look into it when they have time. With the elections coming up no councilman wants to be involved in a scandal. The only option might be the press, but we have no really evidence of Guy's wrong doings."

"You could press harassment charges against the man." Growled Frankie, "Susie told us what happened. Maura I know that this is not the first time he has…"

"I can handle Guy. We have a history. I can handle him." Maura said with more confidence than she felt.

Frankie rolled his eyes, "Damn stubborn, just like Jane." He pulled Maura close and kissed her on the head. "Just like Jane."

"Are you two done mumbling or do I need to eat alone." said a worried sounding Angela.

"No Ma we are not mumbling we are talking about how hungry we are, let's eat." Frankie smiled at his mother and pulled her into a tight hug. They all sat down to a nice meal and pleasant conversation.

After the dishes, Frankie walked Angela to the guesthouse and Maura locked the door and set the alarm. She fed and talked to Bass. The tortoise was a very good listener as several large leafy greens were ripped apart and consumed during the conversation. Maura poured a glass of wine, and then relaxed on her sofa pulling a blanket over her. Moving to turn on the television she found her phone was jabbing her in the hip. She reached around and pulled it out of her pocket, moving to place it on the coffee table when it slipped out of her grip and fell on the floor. With a soft moan, Maura leaned over and grabbed the thing to find it was running the video clip that Scarlet had pulled to her phone. She was about to stop it when something caught her eye. Sitting up quickly she rewound the clip and played it again. Then she did it again.

Redirecting her phone to place a call, the doctor said quickly, "Hi Frankie it's me. I was checking over the film clip." She had to wait while he gave her a hard time about not relaxing. "No now listen, there is a shadow form running away from a baggage cart a minute or two after the explosion." Now she had to wait as the young man's voice was excited. "We need that cart. Forensics needs to run prints on the bags and the frame. Whoever that was witnessed the whole thing or possibly was part of what happened." The young man ended the call to follow up, she was sure that Scarlet and Frankie would be on the lead tonight.

"Good," said Maura out loud to herself, "Let's talk to our witness. It should be an interesting story if nothing else." With a second check of all her windows and doors, the alarm system and a peek at the porch light glowing in front of the guest house Maura turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hey Thanks to everyone who had stopped by to check out the story. Your comments are greatly appreciated. **

"_Good," said Maura, "Let's talk to our witness. It should be an interesting story if nothing else." With a second check of all her windows and doors, the alarm system and a peek at the porch light glowing in front of the guest house Maura turned in for the night. _

The roads were surprisingly open as Jane traveled through the night. She was tired and her mind kept wandering back to how this whole nightmare had started.

_**Six Months Ago**_

Jane could not believe she was really on a plane to Dubai. For a girl who hated to leave her own neighborhood, this was quite a step. Closing her eyes she recalled the meeting at the assistant mayor's office.

"Welcome Cavanagh and Rizzoli, glad you could make it." said the chief, "have a seat."

Jane thought to herself, "Glad you can make it? What was this crap?" They had been ordered to the meeting, no choice had been given. With a shake of the head, she pulled herself back to the discussion.

As they sat, the chief started to introduce the others at the table. First was Jonas Sans Terra, the new assistant mayor and in all likelihood the next mayor of Boston, next was Guy Gisborne of the Gisborne Security Agency, and Colonel Rex Stevenson who introduced himself as a military liaison between the Pentagon and the Gisborne Security Agency.

After handshakes and pleasantries were finished, the Assistant Mayor took over the meeting. "As we all know it's an exciting time to be in the law enforcement business. It is, it really is." The political slime oozed off this man as he spoke. "The problems we face are more creative and terrifying than at any other time in history, and truth be told our old ways are not cutting it. Our policing methods are not cutting edge, our officers are sluggish and behind the times"

Both Cavanagh and Rizzoli visibly reddened and started to protest but Sans Terra held up a hand to put off their comments. Continuing on the assistant mayor said "That's why the mayor's office has come up with a plan to get the BPD into the 21st century. Step one we have contracted with one of the best private security firms in the world, the Gisborne Security Agency. We will be asking them to review our training methods and bump us up a notch." His last statement was emphasized by making a thumbs-up with both hands and jerking them in the air. It actually caused Jane physical pain to stop herself from rolling her eyes at this gesture. "Step two Gisborne's company has agreed to take over a few menial tasks from the BPD. This allows us to put our people were they are really needed and cut down on our bottom dollar if you know what I mean, it's a win-win." He stopped winked at Cavanagh, then continued, "Finally, step three Gisborne Security Agency and their military counterparts," he paused and nodded at Col. Stevenson "they have agreed to provide specialized urban combat training at their overseas training facility for a select few of our people. Those special folks will become trainers here at home. That's where you come in Detective Rizzoli." Jane's head popped up, he had her full attention now. "You have been specifically selected for this opportunity." Jane started to speak up, "I'm a detective not a train…" but was cut off again.

"Jane, can I call you Jane," Sans Terra continued without letting her reply, "You are a leader here, you have earned the respect of all levels of BPD and let's face it the press loves you. We need you to be the first to see what they are offering us. Rizzoli you are a no nonsense type and can tell us if it is worth it or not. We need to send our best to see their best." Jane's started to blush, she hated this type of recognition. She just did her job like everyone else. "Plus, Detective, you deserve this. We don't get the chance to give our people an opportunity like this very often. It's only for a month, Carpi Diem Jane, seize the day."

_**Present Day**_

There was a loud honk and Jane's eyes snapped back into focus and she adjusted her position in the lane. "Carpi Diem my ass," growled Rizzoli and she knew by her lack of focus that she needed sleep. Checking the GPS she was happy with her distance away from the city and doing the cop math knew just how many changes in jurisdiction she had put between her and her small crime spree. Pulling into a place that looked half way respectable she booked a room for the night and the next day. Parking the big SUV in the middle of the parking lot she grabbed her duffel and made it into the room. She didn't turn on the light, just pulled back the bedspread, pulled off her pants and bra and fell into a black unsatisfying sleep.

"Housekeeping," there was the banging on the door and Jane jumped from 'dead to the world' to wide awake in nanoseconds.

"I'm good." Jane yelled back and she listened as the squeak of the maid's cart moved on. Rolling over Jane checked the cheap digital clock on the bed stand and saw it was nine in the morning. "Damn," Jane groaned and rolled over and thought about falling back to sleep. She knew better and after a fifteen minute debate with herself she was up and on her way to the shower. The hot water was wonderful and she stayed longer than she should have. Out, dried and dressed, coffee was the next order of business.

"God Bless America," said Jane loudly and proudly as she stood on the sidewalk and spotted three coffee shops within walking distance. Thinking about her limited funds she made her way to the cheapest of the options, grabbing a large cup. She then asked for a phone book and flipped to the pawn shop listings. It didn't take long before she located the addresses of the nearest establishments. Borrowing a pen she jotted them down on a napkin and headed back to the motel.

Grabbing her duffel in case the room was compromised, Jane went searching for just the right shop. The first two looked way to reputable but the third was just what she was looking for. Pulling her hair into a ball cap she had in her pack she moved into Moe's Pawn Emporium for a look around. There was a bell on the door, the place smelled like old socks and there wasn't a camera in sight. This was the place she was looking for, call it cop's intuition. Jane moved in slowly looking over the shelves at the merchandise. Walking up to the counter she waited.

A middle-aged woman was puttering around near the cash register and she had been watching every move Jane made. "Hey Jeffery," she finally yelled, "You have a customer." A young guy with a Jane's Addiction T-shirt poked his head out of the back room and then gave Rizzoli a broad smile and moved in to take care of business.

"Well good morning to you and what can I do for you this fine day?" The young man placed one arm on the counter and he leaned in.

"Well good morning Jeffery and what a handsome young man you are." Jane smiled. "I am looking to do business today and as nice as you are to look at I need the person in charge so I don't want to waste my time." The young man looked affronted but Jane ignored him. She walked over and stood in front of the woman who was still watching. She removed a folded piece of paper from her pocket and set it down next to the register. Walking back to Jeffery she smiled and said, "So what do people do for kicks around here?" She watched as the woman picked up the paper and then walked to the back.

Jeffery was caught between a good looking lady holding a conversation with him and the paper that had been delivered to the back room. Libido won and he started listing the wonderful thing he could show Jane if she was going to be in town a while. "Uh huh," said Jane trying not to look totally uninterested, "and in what type of vehicle would we be traveling in to do all this great stuff."

Jeffery smiled, "Only the finest of rides my lady." He pointed to a picture on the wall, " '67 Dodge Charger, only muscle car worth..."

"That car is like a hooker. To keep it happy and doing what you want you just have to keep putting in the money. Jeffery your aunt needs a word." The balding man who had given such a vivid description of the car stepped to the side and the younger man gave a hopeful smile to Jane as he left.

"You a vet?" the man asked when they were alone in the shop.

"Something like that." Jane said flatly.

"Just can't get used to the woman in the ranks thing. I'm old school so sue me." he said.

Jane nodded, "Well can you get your head around a woman treated poorly by a man and wanting to take some revenge. Moe is it?"

"Moe Jr. or just Junior, and revenge is what a woman is best at." He said as if talking from experience.

"Can we do business or do I need to leave?" Jane said calmly but in a no nonsense tone that let the man know she was not necessarily new to this type of activity. He motioned with his hand and Jane took out one ring. The man looked it over and then checked it with a glass he pulled from his pocket and placed to his eye. "Yours?" he asked casually.

"Mother-in-laws." She responded flatly and she didn't miss the smile that crossed his face.

"Am I going to see you again?" He asked as he held out a hand for another piece.

"No." she said handing him a second piece of Constance's jewelry and the smile remained. "If we can conclude our business today, I will be on my way."

He hummed and hawed a bit, "I don't know if I can make your price."

"My price is fair but I understand if you can't do it. I thank you for your time." Jane said with the same controlled voice as she looked at an oddly shaped chess set in the display case of the counter. She straightened and reached out to remove the jewelry on the counter top but Junior placed a light hand on top of hers before she could slide anything back.

"Let me look in back. I might have what you need." he stepped out and just before Jane made the move to leave he returned with a brown paper bag. He pushed the innocent looking container to Jane, she looked inside and smiled. "I think we are good here. You have a nice day Miss. Oh and the hardware like your jewelry is… used. I'd be careful who knows you have it." She nodded her understanding.

"You have a nice day too Junior." Jane left with her bag and a wave to the man. She was only two steps out the door when Jeffery came running around the side. He was anxious to continue his conversation with the hot brunette but she spoke first, "Jeffery, let's talk about that ride of yours."

Twenty minutes later having finished her second and more expensive cup of coffee, thanks to Jeffery, Jane transferred her duffel into the Charger and fired the thing up. The pipes were not that loud for which she was grateful. Jeffery had paid to keep his car very happy. It was a tough looking car and the dark, dark green paint was a surprise to Jane who had expected the kid to have something more in the neon yellow with black racing stripes range. The dark grey interior was nice. The kid had kept the old style gauges but everything else was modern.

The kid had about peed his pants when Jane floated the switch to him. He was all about loyalty until she pointed to the Escalade. He might have moaned softly at the sight of the beefy SUV. Telling him he would need to tend to the numbers he winked like an old timer but almost skipped to the car like it was a new toy. She watched him drive off and then opened the bag. The money was all there as were the two guns she had requested. Picking them up she found them well balanced, sadly it would be only a trip to the nearest wonder mart to grab all the bullets she needed. She was in need of different clothing anyway. Turns out the bullets and a couple of burn phones were all she picked up at the three different discount stores she visited. Being antsy she needed to put some distance between her and her transactions.

Driving a good thirty miles away, Jane found some thrift stores and got an assortment of clothes, including a leather jacket that she really liked. "There is always a silver lining," she snarled to herself but then smiled at the worn in leather she wore again. She located an army navy store and picked up some other items. It had been a full day. Not wanting to go back to the motel she stayed at before she found other accommodations for the night. The restaurant attached to the motel was not half bad. Jane was full and relaxed. Turning on the TV, she found her mind wandering again to the past.

_**Six months ago**_

"Okay you have had your shots, and…" Maura said with a pen and her checklist before her.

Jane laughed, "That sounds like I went to the vet." said Jane as she looked at the various piles of things yet to be packed.

"Veterinarians are really better educated in some regards than physicians. We are responsible for one species while they are responsible for dozens." Maura was going on.

"Hey Dr. Doolittle, what about the list?" said Jane. Maura raised an eyebrow but continued with the paper as Jane loaded the various things she need into the duffel. This was Rizzoli's type of packing. The department provided the permits and documentation for the equipment she needed for the operation. They gave her all the clothing she would be wearing including the boots. She was just in charge of personal items and she had Maura to create that list. Better yet, Jane had to fit everything into two bags. "Done and," she pulled and strapped down the last flap, "Done!" She pulled the two camouflaged bags to her door.

"It feels like I am going to camp." said Jane with a laugh.

Not so amused Maura added, "Camp half way around the world." Jane turned and looked into the eyes of her friend. "I know just….." Maura paused then continued, "Jane, I will really miss you." The honey blonde held out a small gift. Jane took it and swallowed hard at the gesture and the look in Maura's eyes.

"Maura, I will be back in a month. Please don't worry…" said Jane with a feeling of helplessness.

"I will worry Jane." Maura snapped then calmed down. "I will worry but I know this is something you want to do. So I am behind you and I know you will make this the best experience it can be." She watched as Jane opened the small gift which was a multi tool, full of various devices all in one little package. "Those are incredibly useful items Jane," she said with a half-smile.

"Thanks, I will keep it with me." said Jane and she slid it into her pocket. This was getting her feelings all in a jumble and Jane didn't really know what to do so she refocused on her friend, "Well," Jane sat next to Maura, "You're going to be busy too. The round tables will be starting soon, right? I didn't get you anything…" Maura bumped Jane's shoulder.

"That is a trip to New York or Chicago, Jane. No extra equipment required." The ME said quickly. Maura was a world traveler and as sure as she was about Jane's abilities this was a new ball game for the detective. Her round tables were academic debates, nothing like what Jane might see.

Placing an arm around her friend Jane said, "The round tables are special. They are important to you right? You have no one holding you back here, go make the most of it." Said Jane, she didn't know why she added that last part but she did.

Maura smiled, "No, everyone here, you, your family and the guys at work, are so supportive of me. Not one of you would tell me not to do this or hold me back in any way. If anything you give me the courage to take these types of risks. Go out of my comfort zone."

"What?" said Jane after a second to think about what Maura had just said, "No, you said…" she was cut off by Angela knocking and yelling outside her door. Jane did not dare make her mother wait. The woman was absolutely beside herself about this trip. It was to the point where everyone was getting worried about her health. Handing Jo Friday to Maura, Jane grabbed for the door.

Angela grabbed Jane and hugged her so tightly she thought her ribs might be in danger, "Ma, I need you to let me go." said Jane calmly as if talking to a criminal about to do something rash.

"I am letting you go, against my better judgment, I am letting you go." sniffled Angela.

"No, Ma you are hurting me. Let me go." said Jane as she rolled her eyes at Maura.

"Oh," squeaked Angela and she hustled into grab Maura in a similar type of embrace. If Jo hadn't started wiggling around having been caught in the middle Jane would have had to intervene. Jane smiled at the aroma that surrounded her whirlwind of a parent. Noticing Jane, looking into the bag she carried Angela said, "Yes, it's your grandmother's special sauce, go heat it up. I am here to help you pack. We'll eat and then…"

Maura stood, "You two need an evening to talk so…"

"Sit down," growled Angela, "I am here to be with the both of you." They looked at her in confusion, so she added, "This time apart will be hard on both of you." Seeing the same blank looks Angela began muttering under her breath as she pulled the bowl away from Jane and head towards the kitchen.

Watching her mother work, Jane leaned over and whispered to Maura, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She is just worried about your trip. She has a hard enough time with you being a police detective. She now is looking at you in the role of a soldier about to ship out to a hostile area. You can't blame her for worrying, Jane. She is your mother and that is what she does." Maura said.

"This trip was only to… it wasn't meant to hurt anyone." Jane said quietly. "It was just a change. I needed things to change."

"What did you want to change?" said Maura and she turned to look directly into Jane's eyes.

"You two just goin' to stand there or do you want to set the table?" said Angela. Maura turned away in a rush to help and Jane did not move as she truly considered Maura's question.

They had just finished dinner and were going over the last checklist, "Everything is set. I will be here to take you to the airport at…" there was a harsh pounding on the door. Jane made sure everyone stayed back. She pulled her gun from the drawer where she kept it. The pounding echoed again. Moving to the door, Jane looked out the peep hole then started cussing.

"Language Jane," said Maura as she watched her friend return the firearm to its safe place.

Pulling open the door, her brothers, Vince, Frost, Cavanagh and many of the others in the division swarmed in. Vince gave a yell and they grabbed Jane, "To the Robber with her and grab the others too." Frost held and arm out for Angela and Frankie and Tommy were on either side of Maura as they ushered everyone from the room but Jo Friday who was more than a little put out.

_**Present Day**_

The laugh track from a comedy jolted Jane awake as she had dozed off. She smiled at the memory she woke with, it had been a fun and loving send off. Maura had kept her from drinking too much and she had made the plane in good shape. Jane had pulled Maura in to a hug that lasted a good long time. The memory caused a lump in her throat; it was the last truly good thing that had happened in her life, Maura in her arms. "Damn," Jane thought, "I must still be tired" she wiped away a tear.

"Well since you are being all sentimental Rizzoli, its mail call." She bent down and grabbed her duffel and pulled the stack of letters out. She smiled at the brick of correspondence, guess a little thing like six months of communication black out on her part did not keep her mother from writing. Deciding to check out the official news first she separated the letters. "BPD, Frankie, Tommy, Ma, Maura," she held that letter for a long while, and then moved on, "two from Vince, one from Cavanaugh, more BPD, City of Boston? What the hell was that about?" it was a large envelope; she shook it and felt several things slide around.

She continued with the sort moving everything to its correct pile. Next, she ordered each pile by date, "Dang guys," she grinned broadly as she looked at the stacks. Of course her mother's pile was huge but then again so was Maura's. Her brothers not so much and that made her laugh. Looking again she frowned, "Frost you too good to use pen and paper computer boy." Jane figured if she ever got to her e-mail account her partner would have filled the thing up.

"Let's start with the big scary one first," Jane said after she set herself up with a glass of water and the Kleenex box. "Hey you never know." she thought and besides no one was watching. She reached over and grabbed her knife from the bed side table and sliced through the seal of the City of Boston's offering. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to find what she did. Her badge and ID fell out on to the bed along with two letters, and an additional sealed envelope. Grabbing at the first letter Jane read, "Detective Rizzoli you have been placed on suspension pending investigation, charges include but are not limited to conduct unbecoming…" powering through the rest of the text, she grabbed for the other open letter. The top of the next page said it all, Letter of Termination.

Unable to breath she slapped for the closed envelope. Opening it up revealed a cover letter, "To whom it may concern, with the disappearance and assumed death of Jane Rizzoli pending the outcome of further investigation it is only right that as the City of Boston we wish those important in Ms. Rizzoli's life our heartfelt condolences. However, it is only fair we inform you that due to her termination there will be no distribution of her pension to the assigned beneficiaries." Jane was in disbelief as she read further, "the contract clearly states that in the event of dismissal for criminal misconduct will lead to a loss of benefits. If you wish to contest any part of these please contact the City offices at…" Jane dropped the letter and grabbed her badge. The ID had been stamped as void and her shield had three holes down the center marking the metal symbol useless.

Grabbing for one of her burn phones she called Vince, "You have reached a number that has been disconnected..." Jane started to hyperventilate; she bent forward and started to take deep breaths. She called Frost, "You have reached a number that had been disconnected…"

Scrambling to her feet Jane began to pace back and forth, staring at the vile paper that had just made her life even more of a living hell. She grabbed for the BPD letters there were two. The first she opened had been mailed right after she left. It was a letter of welcome to the Gisborne Security Agency. It explained how the group would be consulting and how BPD was so lucky to have the group working by their sides. Jane dropped it and grabbed the next one. If she thought the shocks in her life were over she had never been so wrong.

"It is requested by the family of Detective Barry Frost and the Boston Police Department that Ms. Jane Rizzoli speak at the upcoming funeral service for their beloved son. As his former partner, mentor and friend your presence is requested at…" Jane could not read the rest. She ran to the bathroom and threw up, retching until there was nothing left, she then fell to the side and cried until exhaustion took her, forcing her to crawl onto the bed to drift off into one nightmare after another.

The sun broke through the thin curtains of the room and Jane opened her eyes. There wasn't a moment that she didn't remember what she had read, no pleasant time of thinking everything was going to be fine. No, the pain and sorrow were there and would be there forever. Pulling herself into a shower, Jane spent that time hardening her heart and focusing her mind. Stepping out, she dried and dressed quickly and then went through a few more letters of correspondence.

Using the letters she, pieced together more and more of what had gone on after she left. Reading in the order of her mother's letters, to her brothers, and then Maura's to truly explain what had happened. The first were light hearted notes about what they were doing and how Jane must be experiencing such great things. How they all missed her and couldn't wait for her to tell them all about what was happening. Of course Jane was still in touch by cell phone and e-mail at this time. She hadn't been pulled into the madness yet. There was no doubt that the pen and paper communiques were her mother's idea and Jane could tell that many of the letters had been written and sent before she left so she would receive them right away. War movies and mail call had been a topic of many discussions, no matter how Jane had tried to convince her Ma that she was not going into the military just training with them. Guess her mom had won that one in the end.

The second round of letters was more disturbing. She read about the car wreck and how they all were waiting for her to get back to them. Jane thought back realizing she was with outlaw unit by then and had no way to communicate at all. Looking back to the letters she took what she could from everyone but Maura was the most informative.

"Jane, I miss you and need to talk to you. As I am sure you know by now, Vince and Cavanaugh have been in a car accident." Reading down the letter farther, Maura continued as if she had picked her writing up at a later date, "We just found out that they have forced retirement on Vince. I am so angry. The department has moved in a replacement for Cavanaugh, a Captain Brewer, I am concerned with his style of leadership. He worked up state and was a suggested man from our consulting group, Gisborne Security. I find it hard to separate our administration levels from that corporation anymore. I have tried to contact Vince but he has been moved to a convalescence home as he rehabilitates his leg. We all have been turned away when we tried to contact him. If you get this or any of my messages please at least contact one of us, I don't know what is going on but I miss you Jane and I am getting scared." Jane didn't think more tears could fall but they did.

Jane grabbed her phone and dialed Maura's number. She had to talk to her, tell her that everything was okay. She would do something to reassure her that things would be fine. The phone rang a few times and then the line was answered, "Hello." Jane's voice caught at the sweet, sweet sound. "Hello?" said a sleepy Maura again. Pulling herself together Jane started to say something when a pair of faint double clicks on the line stopped her. She had worked enough wiretapping jobs to pick up the sound. With a shaking hand she ended the call without a word. Jane walked to the bathroom and dropped the phone in a glass of water. In less than ten minutes, Jane was packed up and on the move. Someone had tried to kill her twice, her partner had been killed, and her friends hurt. Maura was being watched and she had no doubt the same was happening to her family. She had no idea why she was being targeted. With a heavy heart, she pulled out on to the interstate. They said they would train her, it was her turn to show them how good of a job they did.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Jane started a list in her head, "Find a secure base, set up shop, acquire target, and finish the job." She was mumbling as she hit the radio, Jeffery did not disappoint as the hard rock with the heavy bass rumbled through the car. Moving fast she focused on the secure base. It would need to be some place close to Maura and her family but not too close. Not wanting to have to learn the ends and outs of a neighborhood, but not wanting to be recognized either it took some time but finally Jane knew exactly where to go. Spending the next four hours putting together in her mind a plan of attack, she was at least happy that she was not riding a horse or in an open jeep for this mission. One thing was sure, until she could free her friends and family up she would need help. She grabbed the second burn phone and placed a call to an answering service. She listened through several prompts and then hit the six on her phone. "Little John, this is Sox. I am big trouble as usual. I know what I said but you were right. I am calling for back up. Anything would help, it is a mess here."

Stopping to pick up something to eat, Jane used the grocery store bank to convert half of her cash into a cashier's check. Finishing an apple as she drove, Jane looked over three areas and finally settled on the one she had initially thought of, the building was at least boarded up and there was a chain link fence around the outside. The realtor's number was printed on the side, faded and worn. Jane drove to a gas station, filled up her beast of a car. She tried not to think of it as a hooker but it was hard. Using the pay phone she called the number and with a surprise got an answer on the second ring.

"McMann Reality." said the mumbled voice. Jane was sure the person had a pen or a cigarette in their mouth.

"Yeah, I am interested in renting out a work space in the Sherwood Industrial park." said Jane and she read off the address. There were the sounds of pounding keyboard keys and the shuffling of paper before the voice spoke again.

"Really, The old Locksley place. Why? No, never mind that, I really don't want to know." said the voice now less muffled and sounding slightly hopeful. "Ah that place is a fixer upper and in need of a code up date in a few areas. I really can't lease it right yet, but if you give me a month I can..."

"Could I take care of that myself?" asked Jane.

"Well legally I…" the guy said.

"With all the other empty buildings around, no one is even going to know I'm there. I have the cash and will take the place off your hands for a time. No harm no foul, what do you say? Simple agreement for a one year's transaction." said Jane fast then she mentioned the amount she was willing to pay.

"Pick up the keys at my office at five when you give me the check. You don't bother me and I won't bother you. Understand, I want to forget you are there, capish?"

"Done and done. My man will be there at five." Jane hung up and then directed the car to the park near the bus station. She needed to find the man she was looking for. It didn't take long.

Leaning against the wall he had long claimed as his own, Rondo was finishing up a meal he had picked up somewhere. If asked who would be the first person she talked to upon her return to Boston, this man would not have made the list. He was a loyal guy though, she watched him from her parking spot to assure herself he was not being watched too. She left the car and made her approach.

"Vanilla, I thought you were dead." He said as she leaned up against the wall next to him. "Things are so bad in your neck of the woods now, not sure I'm that happy talking to you."

"Well now you know how I felt all those years." Jane laughed, "You still want to help me fix things?" He smiled and that was all the answer she needed. "Can you be at this address at a little before five?"

"If I only had the money to buy a watch?" he said with a laugh and she gave him two bills that he folded without looking at them. "I knew I missed you for some reason." Telling him what she was driving now he nodded then turned and moved away slowly and she did the same.

"Hey Rondo, I am not really here okay?" she called back.

"Great now I am seeing Vanilla ghosts." He chuckled and kept walking.

At five after five, Rondo walked out of the rundown office of McMann Reality with a single piece of paper and a key. He moved around the corner and then walked another block to make sure he was not being followed. Jane was leaning against the car when he found her. She was deep in thought but Rondo knew she had been watching out for him the entire time, probably only made it back a minute or two before he did.

"I think I am one of the more classy people you deal with Vanilla." said Rondo wiping his hand on his jacket in mock disgust.

"I know you are Rondo. Everything go okay?" she asked, he nodded handing her the agreement, which was really worth nothing.

"That is an interesting area," he said as he tapped the meager agreement which consisted of a location, a time frame and a 'you can't sue me clause but I can sue you clause.' Jane laughed that Rondo had signed the agreement, Rob Hood. "Like the name," he laughed.

"Seems fitting." she waited for the key. "I guess you are not the only one going to be surprised to see me back from a quest." She motioned for him to get in the car. "Want to see the new place?"

"Been there before, no need to see it again," Jane frowned and he laughed. "I like my digs better but will stop by to check on you." Looking her up and down he said, "Before your trip you might have needed me to get you settled in but not so much anymore. Do say hi to Chunk if he is still around. He likes chicken so I would recommend keeping some on hand. You will need to clean up some but I've stayed in worse places. Get a generator for power, the place is noisy enough you can run it day and night. Wi-Fi is not good, nothing close so that will be a problem. You will need some hefty locks as most have been jimmied long ago. Couple of cats wouldn't be bad either, tough shelter cats to take charge of the little creepy things." Jane just smirked at the comment, but Rondo continued as he walked away, "No really Rizzoli, the tougher the cats the better."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows and favs. **

"Rondo, you weren't lying." said Jane as she found the fence gates closed but unlocked. She pulled the Charger in and parked to the side. The loading area had a large garage like opening that she could drive her car into when it was cleared but it was not ready just yet. Jane walked the perimeter and made metal notes of what would be needed to secure the place. She looked up at the faded logo of a single proud tree with the words, Locksley Printing, Signs and Binding. With a smile she remembered how many times she and her brothers had run around this place with kids from the various businesses while their father spent time with the Morretti guys at the pipe and fitting shop down the way. All the shops and the people were gone from the once active industrial area but the buildings remained as did the ways in and out of the maze-like area. This location was a good idea no matter what the inside of her new home looked like.

There was a sudden motion and Jane caught sight of a white and brown mass flying around the corner. It was like a block of concrete in motion, but it had a tongue and teeth. "Crap," Jane said and was very happy to be near her car. Running to the passenger side, she grabbed for the bag on the seat and then tossed it towards the approaching mass. "So you're Chunk," she said as the dog screeched to a halt and then gave a snort of sorts in the direction of the bag. Jane watched as the happy dog, lumbered over and ripped the paper to shreds. The canine looked to enjoy the paper ripping as much as the chicken sandwich with fries which was to be Jane's lunch. "Did you need a drink with that sir?" she laughed as the bulldog mixed with every other breed low and stocky licked its chops.

Grabbing an old coffee cup and ripping it down a bit, Rizzoli filled the thing with water and set it on the ground. It only took a minute before the heavy-set animal thumped over to drink. "My God your tongue is bigger than Jo Friday's head." Finishing the water, Chunk sniffed Rizzoli's leg and snorted again. He walked around Jane and headed to the front left tire of her car, peed on it then with his tongue hanging out thumped off as if she was nothing. "And you're welcome." said Jane. Her puppy Jo was with Tommy and she knew her brother would be taking good care of her as he promised he would.

She walked up to the side door, no surprised to find the lock missing. Pulling her gun from her back Jane tugged the door open and entered. The space was large and mostly empty. She kicked at the floor and found it solid and in generally good condition. She would have gone farther in but the boarded up windows darkened the space. Returning to the car, she pulled a flashlight out of her kit to help her look around.

The extra light didn't help matters much. The place was dirty but it looked to be due to layers of dust and not rot for which Jane was relieved. The large printing equipment was gone and the lower floor was mainly an open space. As a kid, Jane remembered peeking in to this place and watching the huge rolls of paper being cut then printed on huge metal presses, old school method even for back then. The detective looked down and the evidence of spilled ink was on the floor supporting her memories.

Rizzoli made it over to the stairway leading to the top floor. The heavy metal stair structure was strong and stable. It led to a mystery. This was the part of the building she had never been in. The Locksleys didn't have kids like the other business operators who would have showed off the place. Jane felt a little smile touch her lips as she ventured up the steps to the door. To her surprise it was locked, and upon further inspection found the door made of metal. Jane used the key and with a shake or two the mechanism turned right over and she opened it up. "Holy Cow," she said as the loft like space was revealed.

Covered in dust and what looked like a little bird poop in places the space was impressive. To Jane it was already a beautiful room. Pulling her foot across the floor to show the hard wood dark and rich, Jane smiled. There were two huge wooden tables and a large drafting desk that was tilted to an angle. The windows here were not blocked with wood but some had been broken out in places. There were some decorative shutters that covered other windows. The brick work was the same as the outside but not as bleached out. Jane ran her hand along the wall. Long tack boards were attached to the stone work, posters and layouts must have hung from the strips. They would allow her to hang up art work or…. Jane shook her head this was not an apartment this was a base of operations. She sighed.

The opposite wall was covered with built-in shelving made of good hardwood and stained to look like the floors. Hanging rods were on pairs of hooks that at one time had to have held paper of various sizes. There was what looked like a kitchen area with two large sinks and long counters in a corner. In the day it was more likely a development area for the art work but on late nights she imagined a few meals had been consumed in here. She walked over to the shuttered windows and opened them. Her breath caught as the view was opened. The curved brick work on the top dropped to large rectangles and views she could only imagine. The one chair in the room was a metal rolling thing with no back. With one more walk around she found the small bathroom with a utility shower that had been used more than likely for hasty clean up after a spill. She could live with it. Hell, she was counting her blessings.

Realizing she still had her gun in her hand she returned it to the small of her back. "Enough ooing and awing Rizzoli," she said. "Set up a secure base. Necessities list, Electricity, water, plumbing, cleaning, sleeping, communication and eating." It was great to have a plan. Almost on the run she was out the door and off to the nearest DIY store. An hour later she returned with things that she needed to get started.

It would be getting dark so security was first on the list. Replacing the locks with new ones she re-established the perimeter but knew it was only a delay measure. If someone wanted in they were going to get in. Moving to the sink she frowned as there was no water coming into the place. "I was not raised a master plumbers daughter for nothing." She smiled and began her trace of the pipes and found the major shut off valve. With a grin she discovered it was old school and she quickly and most efficiently jerry-rigged the water to detour into her place. On the run, she entered the space to look for all the problems the reintroduced liquid would be causing. There were none that she could see. The place was old but well built.

Tentatively she tried the sink. Holding her breath as she watched it sputtered and whined then jumped violently pushing the air out of the pipes. Finally a stream of water flowed. Moving to test the bathroom fixtures, it was more of the same. She held her breath as she flushed the toilet and did a happy dance as it worked like a charm.

Heading down stairs she threw open the loading bay door, Jane grabbing the small generator she had purchased on Rondo's advice. She filled the small device with gas and gave the cord a pull. It turned over nicely and she plugged in the leaf blower. Putting on a mask and her sun glasses she started at one end of the space and blew the bottom floor out. She thought she saw Chunk peeking in once but the noise and terrible air would keep anything out.

Moving upstairs while the dust settled, Jane wiped down all the surfaces and then used a push broom to start clearing out what would be the floor of her living space. She uncovered an interesting square near the front just away from the entry door of the loft area and took some precious minutes to discover it was or had been a lift. "Good to know," she did not spend much time standing on the place as she had the feeling it might give way. She followed up with a large dust mop and then a wet mop. "Ma you would be proud," as she looked at the tidy area. Moving back down the stairs, starting to enjoy the ring of metal as her feet hit the stair treads. She looked at her handy work. Not great but the car could be pulled in and she could lock up for the night.

The Charger pulled in and with the rest of the place secured, Jane readied for the evening. The air mattress was filled down stairs, a mistake as it was a bitch to get up to the loft but Jane did not want the gas smell in her living quarters. A pillow, blankets, towels, her clothes and equipment squared away. She picked up a cooler and then made her way to a smallish ladder she had seen. It had to lead to the roof. She climbed and pushed a hatch cover open with a horribly loud shriek of metal long unused. "Fix number one for tomorrow," Jane said as she climbed through and stood inspecting her new home. "Sherwood Industrial Park, home sweet home."

Jane moved to sit on the edge of the building pulling the cooler with her. She opened it and removed a beer and a small container of chicken tenders for herself and one for Chunk. She whistled and then tossed a munchie off the roof towards what she had discovered to be Chunk's side of the enclosure. She took a drag off her bottle and then watched. She giggled as not long after the square canine thumped out from under a set of old boards and sheet metal. Snorting loud enough to be heard on the roof, he finally located the chicken and ended it in one bite.

xxxXXXXxxx

When daylight broke into the loft it was early, Rizzoli confirmed the fact with a glance at her watch. Jane rolled over and promptly fell off onto the floor. "I hate air mattresses," Jane said into the hard wood. She stepped in the coldest shower she had taken since Afghanistan and then dressed while her new coffee maker whirred down stairs hooked to the little generator. Retrieving a cup she recited the first steps of her plan. "Set up a secure base. Necessities list, Electricity, okay but not great. Water, cold only. Plumbing so far so good. Cleaning good for now. Sleeping , the bed sucks. Communication, little to none and eating fast food only. Money was added to the list too, not enough. She needed help, more than Rondo could offer. Picking up her burn phone she growled and then pressed the buttons.

"This is the Boston Police Department, if you have an emergency please hang up and press 911, if you know your parties extension please press it now. Jane pressed numbers she despised, "You have reached the human services division of the Boston Police Department, please hold until an officer is free to take your call." Jane growled again but then spit curses as the music was disrupted by a cheerful voice ad, "Our recent partnership with the Gisborne Security Agency has made our city safer. Thanks to Mayor…" Jane almost threw the phone down but a voice came on the line. "Public Service Officer Jones, how can I help you?"

Jane spoke in a high up-beat voice, "Hello Officer Jones, I am with the Veteran's Administration and we are having difficulties getting some changes to our benefits and coverage plans for a member of your force, one Vincent Korsak. If you would be a doll and forward me to him I would…"

"Ma'am Mr. Korsak is no longer on the force." Said Jones

"Oh dear, is there anything wrong?" Jane cried.

"He was injured… a car accident and …" stammered Jones.

"That is awful and it makes it even more important that I get this information to him. Do you have forwarding address?" Jane tried to sound desperate.

"Well, I really shouldn't," said Jones.

"But this information could help with his medical bills and I know how much you officers deserve and don't receive." Jane rolled her eyes as she tried to sound breathy.

"You didn't hear this from me but he is in the Butterfly Geriatric and Rehabilitation Center. You will have to contact them if you want any more information." Jones said quietly and Jane could almost picture the man leaning down at his desk.

"Thanks ever so much. You have a nice day." Said Jane and hung up quickly. Hitting 411 she got information on the line and had the address and business hours. Hanging up she grabbed her coat and was out the door. With another stop to pick up what she could for repairs to the base, Rizzoli drove towards a suburban area known for the number of nursing homes it held.

Finding the place, Jane frowned as she pulled into park. Right next to the front door was an octagon sign that read Security by the Gisborne Security Agency. She was considering pulling out to regroup when a collection of women with dogs began to unload several parking places to the left. The logo on the van read, "Paws to Awws." Jane groaned but shut off the engine. She pulled on a hat and then started to walk towards the building, head down as if checking something on her shirt she followed the group of canines and owners inside.

Standing close enough to be considered part of the group, Jane tried to look like she belonged. She listened to the front desk as they directed the volunteers to their destination. "And for god sake stop at 143, he is a grumpy son of a gun but loves his animals." Jane smiled as she knew the room she would be headed to. Looking around for signs to indicated room numbers Rizzoli also checked for cameras. Luckily there were very few and all seemed to be pointed at the nurse's station, pharmacy or the restrooms. Knowing that she more than likely had been spotted on one she tried to act as natural as possible and not draw attention to herself. As the group split she followed along behind the dog group heading towards the 140's. Reaching the door within minutes, Jane gave a quick knock before entering.

"Get the hell out of my room." The rumbling voice sounded from a chair facing a small television.

"Oh, shut the hell up you old coot." Jane growled back. Vince Korsak jumped, then cussed, then cried.

Jane hid in the bathroom as the Paws to Awws people stopped by. It would have been to out of the ordinary for him to skip their visit. He told them to shut the door on the way out and then hissed at Jane to return.

"What the hell are you doing here Janie?" said Vince. Jane sat on the bed as he turned his chair to look at her still unbelieving what he was seeing. She gave him a look like it was too long of a story for now, he understood.

"You tell me. Why aren't you at home? From what I pulled from some letters I received you are six months in this place. Your phone is even disconnected." said Jane.

"They won't discharge me without a fight. They say I am in need of more care." He paused, "It's not like I have anywhere to be. Jane I have been fired from the department." said Vince with a bitterness to his voice.

"Join the club." said Jane with equal enthusiasm. He looked at her sharply. She held up her hands, "Long story. Vince, can you walk? Could you leave if you wanted too?"

The older man thought about it, "I'm not running any races but I am not on any medications and have just been going through physical therapy forever."

"Better question," said Jane with a twinkle in her eye. "Do you want out of this place?"

"Ask a stupid question Jane." As he gave her an equally mischievous look and she laughed.

She swallowed hard, "Korsak, I am not really a cop or acting like one now. My life, like yours has been flip over and turned inside out. I know about Frost." They both were quiet for a while. Jane continued, "All of this has something to do with the Gisborne Security Agency, but for the life of me I cannot figure it out. I think I am in real trouble and not a clue why. If you come with me it will be hard Vince, I won't lie to you. But…" she shook her head, "But I could really use a friend and some help with this."

"Janie you are my girl and I am with you. I think we need to compare stories and this is not a good place to do that." He said matching the seriousness of Jane's tone.

"Agreed, we do need to talk but not now," there were voices in the hall that had drawn Jane's attention. "What do you need Vince, be honest now. A special bathroom, bed, what?" she asked and with only a hint of embarrassment he listed what he needed.

"Can you be ready in two days?" she looked at him intently.

"Ready to leave, hell Janie I am ready now." He said. "Just sitting here I am worried about how you are going to get me out of here. Hell Jane, this place has Gisborne Security signs all over it." The horror just stuck the man. "You have to get out of here and not come back."

"Two days, big guy, just be your normal old pain in the butt self until then." She smiled as she stood placing an arm on his shoulder and then kissed his cheek. "It is really good to see you Vince. Tell me the name of your doctor."

Korsak smiled, "You mean besides Dr. Isles?" He immediately stopped seeing the pained that crossed Jane's face, even though she tried to hide it. "Grab my wallet." He motioned to the dresser and he pulled a card out. "Take this, us old people carry our medical info with us everywhere we go." Jane pocketed the card. With a smile, she peeked out the door and then moved out following a black lab and poodle as far as they would take her.

Driving back the sounds of sirens pulled her attention. It was something big she could tell. This was a bad part of town for her to be in. The very edge of her old jurisdiction, "Not yet," Jane chided herself, "not yet." There was a body somewhere that Maura would be looking out for. The others in her department, whoever was left, would be doing her job. She hated the thought of not being able to go to the scene and get closure for the family that would be involved, but she had her own problems to take care of. The dark green car rolled by what Jane would soon learn was a crime scene that she would be investigating for her own reasons.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

"Gisborne," the whiny voice of Sans Terra sounded through the receiver. "Get to my office now." The click let no opportunity for the CEO to answer. With a tap to the glass, the dividing window was opened, "Danny please take me to City Hall and place a call to Brewer to meet me there. Thank you." The window rolled back up and the limo headed towards its destination.

Taking the elevator to the Assistant Mayor's office, Guy Gisborne found Captain Brewer waiting patiently for him in the hallway. The two men nodded a greeting towards each other. Gisborne waited as Brewer opened the door for him. Seeing the buxom secretary, Guy flashed a winning smile in her direction. "Darlene dear, you look lovely today." The bottle blonde blushed madly at the compliment. "I have to meet with this old guy, why don't you go grab lunch on me. There is that cute little café downstairs, just have them put it on the Gisborne account." He waited until she grabbed her purse, "That's a good girl." Brewer held the door for the woman and then shut it firmly behind her.

Gisborne lost the charm fast as he pushed his way into Sans Terra's office. The man at the desk jumped, "What are you doing, don't you knock?" he half shouted then fell back with a crash as Gisborne backhanded him across the face. The bright red imprint almost glowed on the pale skin. Brewer let out a short laugh as he crossed to the mini frig of the side bar and pulled out some ice.

"You don't call me and order me anywhere. I am not a toady or a dog to be called. We have meetings not command performances. You would do well to remember that, Jonas." Gisborne stepped back and Brewer tossed the Assistant Mayor a bar rag full of ice. "Now what is the problem?" he motioned Brewer to sit down.

"Jane Rizzoli is the problem. A problem that you have yet to remedy by the looks of this report." Sans Terra slapped a folder down on his desk and then pushed it towards the men. Knowing full well what was in the report, they ignored it. Now the rest of his face red with anger, the assistant mayor said, "She was on the plane, but her body was not found. Your men were supposed to kill her overseas, but now she is here and going to cause us nothing but problems."

"It is more than likely her body burned so badly that nothing was left but dust." Brewer rumbled. The Assistant Mayor paid the comment little attention. The captain was Gisborne's yes man and nothing he said was worth squat.

"True, her body could have been destroyed, but Dr. Isles would not miss something like that. The woman is a perfectionist. Trust me, if there was even a speck of Jane Rizzoli on that plane she would have found her." said Gisborne, "No matter what, I have every place covered that Rizzoli might go. Even if she made it out of the plane, there is no place she can go and not be found by my men. It is just a matter of time. Besides," The handsome CEO held out his hands, "we don't know if Cavanaugh or Frost were able to get any information to her. More than likely she is in the dark about everything, the more we close in on her, the harder she will look for answers. Let the bitch come to us." He looked at his fingernails as if this was nothing to worry about.

"My campaign is about to be announced, I win the Mayor's seat and next it is a trip to Capitol Hill. Think of your company following me and all that we could accomplish at that level. Right now we own parts of Boston, your people are working within every city department to set up clear pathways for everything, the guns, the money, the drugs. We have the departments ready to switch over more and more control to your people and their computer systems. Your stock pile from the war now becomes commodities here in the USA." The Assistant Mayor stood and walked around the desk, leaning down he got right in Gisborne's face. "Remember without my coattails you go nowhere." There was the distinct click of a gun's hammer being drawn back. "If you ever lay a hand on me again you crazy son of a bitch I will bury you and your pitbull too." The gun was flashed before the two men in the chairs.

Gisborne chuckled," You just keep the pressure on the chief of police. He needs to be fired. Get me in there soon and we will be unstoppable." He looked Sans Terra in the eye. "The case that Cavanaugh and Korsak worked all those years ago will never surface. Even if somehow they got the information to Rizzoli, she will be dead before she knows what to do with it or how it ties us all together. Nobody even knows that she is still alive but us." Standing quickly the three men shared one last glance and then separated.

xxxxXXXXXXxxxx

Frankie Rizzoli and Scarlet Wills had chased the information from the baggage cart for three days and they finally had it before them. The first night it had been the problem with the cart itself, it had vanished. Turns out it had been pulled to a garage to be cleaned and luckily for everyone no one had got around to it before they had located it. Then there was the problem of getting someone out there to pull the prints. Finally, forensics made it on scene and one hundred and thirty two prints later the evidence was handed over. "Are you kidding me?" said Frankie as he signed for the container of prints that was handed to the two detectives. "The paper work on this is going to be a nightmare. The time frame for evidence processing even worse."

Heading back to the station, they were called on the carpet for spending so much time at the airport. They were about to explain themselves to the Captain when he received a phone call and he told them to get out of his sight, "Gladly," said Scarlet. She marched to the stairs with Frankie and the evidence right behind her.

"Wait for it." Maura said to herself in her office as she heard the quick knock. "Hey Susie, Frankie missed you." Scarlet's voice rang through the quiet. "And there it is." The ME smiled as she finished her thought. Scarlet continued in her brash way, "Doc you have a minute?" Maura was already leaving her desk and walking to her office door.

"Hey Dr. Isles, we finally got the prints from the cart." Scarlet said.

Frankie continued, "All one hundred and thirty two of them." There was a groan from the whole group. "We were told to send them into the central crime lab but…"

Maura smiled at them, "Nothing we can't handle." She held out a hand and the envelope was passed to her, Susie handed a pen over and Frankie signed the one side and Maura signed the other. The dotted i and the crossed t were never missed at any level in Dr. Isles's department. Maura looked at Susie and she shrugged, the two women were thinking the same thing.

"For incidents that involve a large group of people, bus wreck, train wreck and so on the ME's office has the ability to scan large quantities of files and then have them processed into a numerical master list with the unknowns set at the end. " Maura pulled out the evidence. "This will do nicely, Susie would you do the honors?" The senior criminologist took charge. "This will take some time, we will call you when the file is produced, but Frankie you will have to break the individual results down from there."

"You're the best Maura…Dr. Isles." Said Frankie and with Scarlet in tow left the lab.

Susie looked over her shoulder, "Dr. Isles what parameters to you want me to set on the prints."

Maura considered the question, "Let's set for persons of interests, anomalies and known criminals. If we need more, Frankie and Scarlet can request other information and we can run the file again."

As Susie set the parameters, she watched Dr. Isles return to her office. Should couldn't help but think how the ME had changed in the last six months. Her professionalism and shear genius was still there but it was now encased in a hardened shell. Not a shell of shy awkwardness but of a person who was always on guard, protecting herself and those she loved. The beautiful clothes and shoes were gone, replaced by all too sensible attire, almost armor like. Her comments, when dealing with those outside her department and closest companions, were well thought out, always accurate and clipped to the point of sounding robotic.

Susie, as well as the whole ME office would do anything for their leader and she would do anything for them. Her work ethic was legendary and she held everyone under her umbrella to the highest of standards and that is what she got. However, her compassion was just as famous. She never forgot a birthday, anniversary or special occasion. For a person who was accused of not being good with people, she read those closest to her with ease. Dr. Isles was always providing a kind word and encouragement just at the right time. She made sure her people went home to their families and tried to keep the stress this department brings to an employ to the minimum. They had all heard about her fights for funding and the pay cuts she had taken so everyone still had a job.

As much as they all tried, Susie thought to herself, they could not provide the stress release and comfort that was so missing in Dr. Isle's life. Maura Isles was giving all she had but was not able or willing to take anything back. The Sr. Criminologist shook her head, the only one that could ever break into that beautiful brain was Jane Rizzoli. Laughing to herself, what she would give to see the brash detective burst into the lab and scare the shit out of her again.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Pulling the Charger into the loading bay, Jane turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. The familiar thumping of Chunk caught her attention. It was now or never, this intimidation thing had to stop. Chunk rounded the corner and barreled towards the car. "Stop right there, mister!" Jane barked at the dog. Chuck so stunned that this human was standing up to him, tried to put the brakes on his attack. Unfortunately Newton's 1st law took over and the pup crashed into the detective's legs.

Not knowing who was more shocked the dog or the detective, they both kind of just looked at each other. Then Jane spoke, "I know this has been your place for a while but we are going to have to learn to share." God, Jane chided herself, was she actually bargaining with the dog. Jo never listened when she did this, why would this big guy? Continuing on anyway, Jane said, "Here's the deal, you watch the place and I will provide the food and water." Standing up, Rizzoli looked down at the animal at her feet. After a minute the dog snorted and walked under the car and lay down. It was as if it was no fun when the humans didn't try to run away. Jane, not knowing if this was a good or bad sign, started to unload the car.

Looking around Rizzoli knew that she had more work to do if Korsak was going to come live with her. It was really a stupid idea but he didn't need to be in a place like the Butterfly. He needed to be needed. She saw it in his eyes, and face it she needed to have him around. Jane needed all of them around, her family, her friends, Maura. She needed Maura. Rolling up her sleeves she looked at the far end of the lower floor. She had avoided spending time in this part of the building except to blow it out. She now explored it more thoroughly. There was another set of bathrooms, more industrial than the one upstairs. The place was more like a tiny locker room. It needed to be cleaned but there were two toilet stalls, open lockers, sinks and shower stalls.

There were two small offices or maybe they had been storage rooms. They were dark and had more old junk in them than the whole of the rest of the place. She shuttered at them, maybe this is where Rondo wanted the cats. "No time to baulk Rizzoli", she said and moved to find what she hoped was the last of the cleaning goodies she needed to buy. Adding more gas to the generator she fired that up and then set up the power washer. The locker area cleaned up like a dream and the steam option did it's job on the tiles, porcelain and stainless steel. The drain was a plus, and by the time she was finished the smell of pine cleaner and bleach were about to knock her out.

Running for the outside and pulling in several deep breaths, Jane then unhooked the power washer and grabbed the brooms and the leaf blower. She charged back and attacked the two offices, there were only two times where Rizzoli thought she saw little eyes and tails. With the mess moved out of the rooms and then pushed out the door. Jane smiled as she pried of the wood covering the windows and let the light in. Seeing only tile, brick and cement, she headed in with the power washer to finish the job. The two spaces were soon spotless and Jane was even able to get the hinges working on the small windows and let some air in.

Jane heard the sound of the delivery truck and she smiled. On her way home of seeing Vince she had made a quick expensive stop, but it would be worth it. She met the truck at the bay door, Chunk stuck his head out from under the car and then moved to join her as Jane walked out. "Glad you were able to find the place." The men nodded and waved then looked at Chunk froze. "Hope you don't taste like chicken." said Jane with a chuckle. The large dog plopped down by her leg.

The two men were informed that they needed to walk the king size bed and one lounge chair up stairs. One of the delivery guys asked after a quick look around, "Can we use the lift?"

Jane did her best helpless female thing, "They are not coming to hook up the electricity for another week sorry."

"No problem." Said the taller one, "You're not a cop or anything are you?" the other added.

"Not anymore." said Jane sweetly. They all laughed like it was a good joke.

"Give Hank a minute or two. I'm Mark by the way." Jane shook their hands and laughed, all damsel in distress like.

It truth it was more like twenty minutes but Hank returned all sweaty but happy. He walked to the light switch and the power hummed to life with a simple flip. Hank walked over to the others, "Thanks to that damn Gisborne Security Agency being in bed with the Mayor's office and their so called background check system we were fired from our jobs with the City crew. We both worked there for years and know the cities systems in and out better than anyone. You just tell those newbies that show up next week how you found everything just like this okay pretty lady."

"Just like this," Jane smiled and hugged them both until Chunk growled deeply and barked or more like roared for a break in the action.

"My husband's dog, he leaves him to watch over me while he works the yards. Big guy needs a big dog you know." said Jane with a smile and some of the light went out of Hank and Mark's eyes after their hug.

"Well let's see if this was all worth it." said Mark and he marched over fiddled around with a few wires and pressed a button. The clanging chains were loud as was the old motor that fired up with a puff of smoke, but the platform lowered like a dream. "Old places like this used these to move freight and stuff. Just add a few touches of oil to the chain and do some general maintenance on the motor and it will run great for another twenty years. " The men loaded the bed set and chair up. They had both set up in minutes. Two smaller beds were brought in and leaned against the wall as was a second recliner. The rooms on the first floor were still wet.

"Interesting place to live lady." said Mark starting to look around. As if on cue, Chunk stood and yawned baring huge teeth in the process. The dog, as if showing off, then snorted mightily and looked at the men as if they were chicken legs. "Okay we are going to be off now." said Hank nervously. "You want to sign for this." Jane scrawled something totally illegible on the line but it was enough to satisfy the men. She gave them a huge tip, and then they were on their way. Jane watched them go. It was a risk having something delivered but with the illegal power set up she was more than sure they would not be back. She beamed at the lights and shook her head at her good luck.

While locking up she gave Chuck the choice of where to stay and he thumped outside but not before she handed him a box of chicken tenders. "You more than earned it buddy." She watched him go with a laugh holding the paper container in his jaws. She moved to her loft after making sure the place was tight. Opening the door she walked in and looked at the huge bed with a smile, "You are mine, all mine." And for the first time had to hit the lights before she went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.**

"Hello the Butterfly Geriatric and Rehabilitation Center, how can we make you or a loved one feel better today?" A cheery voice cheeped through the phone.

"This is Dr. Pickerd's office and you could start by getting our patients to their medical appointments on time." snapped Jane then smiled to herself as she heard the lady draw in a quick breath and then the clicking of buttons that soon had her speaking to someone new.

"Nurses station can I help you." The voice was far more settled and Jane hoped she could pull this off.

"You have a patient, a Mr. Vincent Korsak that had an appointment at 9:30 this morning and did not show up for his follow up MRI."

There was a growl at the other end and the firm voice said, "Hold please." There was silence then the phone came alive again, "We have no orders for this."

"The appointment was made with Mr. Korsak personally when we last saw him in our office. He should have informed you…" Jane almost laughed as she heard the mumbled curses of the lady on the other end.

"Mr. Korsak is not the best communicator. Ma'am in the future you would be wise to send orders through your office directly to our facility." The icy words almost hurt Jane's ears. "Do you have a spot for him later today."

"Let me look." Jane tried for the icy approach too as she rattled some paper. "Well we can work him in. Our office will arrange for the transportation this time if you can have him ready in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes it is," Jane listened to the nurse's tone and thought she heard an, "and you can have him." before the phone was back in the cradle.

Vince was nervous, today was the day. He had thought about what he should bring but really everything was at his house still. He did put on clothes over his pajamas so he had something to wear that night. He sat looking at the TV but not really focusing on anything. He did make one phone call the day before but that was all the planning he allowed himself. When the nurses burst into his room yelling about his missed appointment, he fought not to smile.

Next thing Korsak knew he was using his walker and had his cane in tow as he was shuffled in to a medical transport, like a taxi but larger. He settled in but did not see Jane anywhere. They travelled to a huge building that housed the Evergreen Medical Center. This type of building held a mishmash of various medical practices and testing facilities. As the transport pulled to one of the building's many entrances, a nurse in scrubs and flaming red hair stepped out with a wheel chair. "Mr. Korsak we will get the door open for you right away," the driver called back. Vince nodded but could not speak for fear of laughing at the sight of Nurse Jane waiting for him. Where the hell did she get that wig? They loaded him up and Jane turned to the driver, "No need to stay, we had a bit of mix up with his appointment. We will be calling up our own transport to return him to Butterfly."

"That sound good to you Mr. Korsak?" asked the driver.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." said Vince. The transport door shut and with a wave from the driver the bus pulled away. Feeling Jane start to push the chair, Vince wanted to talk to her and turned his head. "No worries Mr. Korsak you don't have to say a word." She lowered her head and pushed him into the lobby and then down a long hallway. Vince totally confused started to say something again, in a forced drawl Jane said, "Hush love, we will make it to your transport on time."

Vince looked up to see a waiting room down a long hallway. Jane had moved him through the corridors of the large facility, winding around until they headed towards a different exit. Nurse and patient were approaching a doorway to a parking area that was the mirror of the one he had entered some five minutes ago on the other side of the building. A second transport was waiting. Jane smiled and waved at the driver, "Mr. Jones your ride is here." The driver jumped out and then waited for the lift to lower.

As Vince got out of the wheel chair and steadied himself with his walker the driver asked, "Do you know where you are heading?"

Vince held a hand out to Jane who raised eyebrows and then smiled, "Of course I do." He moved himself on to the vehicle's lift.

"It's been a slice Mr. Jones," said Jane and Vince felt the paper transfer to this palm as they shook hands. "A real slice," Jane nodded to the man at the lift of the small bus.

Vince took over from there, using his best grumpy voice he said, "Get me on this damn thing and I'll tell you were to go." Jane left him to it, walking back into the facility only to exit a third door a few minutes later in street clothes. She found her car and pulled out to make it to the address on the paper she had handed Vince. The directions lead to a nice set of senior apartments where the transport and Vince would not stand out.

Over an hour later Jane was in a panic, she had been in the parking lot of a grocery store across the street from Vince's drop off point. This was taking too long, something must have gone really wrong. She was tossing her new burn phone that she had purchased with the last of her money up and down in her hand. This was the only thing that was distracting her from the scars on her hands, she had almost rubbed them raw with worry. Then there it was, the van like taxi pulled up and the driver jumped out and Vince made his way slowly down the small lift. The two men stood and talked, then shook hands Vince waved as the transport pulled away and then the turned and walked towards the senior apartments only to stop under a tree near the parking lot.

Jane waited five minutes before she pulled out and then stopped along the street where Vince was waiting for her. "Nice car," he said as he worked his way into the seat. He tossed the walker into the back and kept the cane with him. Jane didn't break any laws, but as soon as Vince buckled up she hit the gas.

"Are you going to tell me where the hell you have been? I have been going crazy waiting for you." Jane scolded but Vince just smiled.

"I had a stop to make, those busses do that for old people you know." he laughed.

Jane frowned and said, "You can stop with the old people stuff any time." This comment made Vince laugh louder. He dropped an envelope on her lap. "Rent money, I made a few arrangements by phone with my lawyer and needed to do a pick up." By the weight of the offering, it was substantial.

"Damn it Vince, if they trace this." growled Jane.

"Not my first rodeo darlin'," said Vince, "You work with criminals. You pick up a thing or two here and there." He tapped the dashboard and raised an eyebrow at her. Jane could not argue. "Now take us somewhere we can get a cup of coffee and talk." Jane hit the gas and they moved across town towards home.

"Really Jane, I'm speechless, and not in a good way." Teased Korsak they pulled into the old industrial park and then up to Jane's building.

"What? Can't you see the possibilities Vince? Where is your architectural vision?" she laughed back.

Unloading Vince from the car, Jane could tell the man was putting on a great act but he was tired and more than likely in pain. Holding her hand out for him to wait, she hit the button and the square lift surface lowered and she motioned him to get on. "I might need my walker for this." He said eyeing the contraption with concern. Jane grabbed it and then they were on the way up.

"Okay this I like." Vince said and lowered himself into a recliner not unlike his own at home. The coffee was put on and Jane rolled the little backless chair up to the nearby table. "Janie, if I nod off it's not the company. Okay?"

"Pretty much know what you are going through Vince. We will take this slow." Jane held up her hands showing off her scars then reached out and touched the man's cheek. "I really hope this was a good idea. I am so happy to have you here." Tears filling her eyes as she spoke.

"Me too, Jane. You can't cry because then I will cry and then there will be a mess." He chuckled as his eyes started to droop. He held out his arms and Jane moved into the hug, "I am happy you are here too. Give me five minutes okay." And he closed his eyes and was asleep a moment later.

Jane finished her coffee and then opened the envelope that Vince had dropped on her. She fought not to scream as the amount of money she held in her hands hit her. "What have you done old man, what have you done?"

Letting Vince sleep, Jane busied herself making sure everything was good in his room. She was rather proud of herself. There was a bed and nightstand. Good light, shelving, another recliner. Looking around she realized he had more in his room than she had in the whole of the upstairs.

Checking the bathroom and whole bottom floor, she pulled her phone out. She had not wanted to check but she couldn't wait any longer. The plan needed to advance and she needed to know the players she had to work with. Rizzoli pressed in the numbers to the answering service and this time she hit the one on the pad and then held her breath.

"Sox, you made me so much money. Thank you. Just pretend we are already there. Leave a number and we will get to you with goodies. Bye the bye Dodgers rule Sox drool. Love to you my little one and say hi to your mom." Jane stared at her phone. The outlaw unit was on the way. Hell they might already be here. She called back and left the number of the burner and then thought about warning her mother of a hurricane heading her way. "Nah," She thought with a laugh, "it'll be good for her."

Jane left a note for Korsak as she was in a panic to get some more supplies. "More beer, so much more beer, jerky what else was there." She drove a good ways away because the amount of food was going to be large and maybe draw unwanted attention that would get her recognized. She picked up all she needed plus some gloves and a softball, a football and a basketball. Anything she could think of to keep them from breaking stuff. Stopping to pick up some Chinese take-out she made it home.

Pulling in to the bay, she yelled for Vince. There was nothing, she yelled again as she ran upstairs. Vince was not in the chair. She bolted down stairs and ran to his room. Nothing. For the second time that day she was in a panic about her friend's whereabouts.

"Hey Jane, I'm out here." The muffled sound of the man's voice had Jane on the run. She found him leaning against the pile of junk that served as Chunk's home. Rolling her eyes, Jane thought she should have known. Seeing her approach Chunk thumped out about four steps, snorted and then turned to go take his seat by his new best friend. If they had been of the same species they would have been related. "They took my animals you know." Vince said as he scratched the big dog's ears. "Not in a crazy person way, but in a you're too damn busted up to help yourself so you can't help them type of way. Your Ma and brothers, Maura, even that Susie girl offered to help but they were just gone. Bastards."

"Chunk is in need of a friend." said Jane as she fought back her emotions, again thinking who was so bent on hurting everyone in her life. "He really likes chicken." She felt the guilt boil in her stomach and was about to say something but Vince beat her too it.

"We need to compare notes, Jane. Whoever has it in for me is hurting everyone I love." said Korsak. "I can't take it anymore." He looked at her and the guilty face she saw reflected her own feelings, it was like looking in a mirror. "I am not so hip on that lifty thing. Need better sea legs before I use that too much, how about we go to that nice little room I found on the lower floor." Jane nodded and held out an arm he took it and they made it around to the bay and then into the room. Chunk did not leave their side. Jane figured the brick of a dog was not going to be sleeping outside for long.

Letting Vince get settled, she set about unloading the car and getting things organized. Vince was watching from the door, having checked out the facilities. "You have a lot of beer Rizzoli, are you expecting an Army or something."

Jane smiled, "Well Old Man, I just might be." She pulled out two cold ones, grabbed the Chinese and walked towards his room. She smiled as Korsak grabbed both boxes and sniffed, "I like Chicken too." said Vince as he kept the Chicken Lo Mein and handed Jane the Beef and Broccoli, they both ate out of the containers as Vince motioned for Jane to tell her tale.

**SIX MONTHS AGO**

It was the morning of the second day of her trip, Jane arrived the night before and then had gone straight to her assigned room. Several of the Gisborne representatives tried to get Jane to join them in the bar. It was strange they were saying something about how she might miss meeting mister right if she went to bed. "Maybe it's an inside joke or something?" she thought and ignored them. Heeding Maura's advice, Jane would wait and get the feel of the area before she started drinking or being too flashy.

"Not America Jane, don't expect it to be that way. Not in a bad way but in a different way." the doctor had said. In the bright sunlight of the morning, the hotel was even more stunning and Jane wanted to explore the whole thing before they were forced to move to the training facility. She sent off several text messages about her arrival and smiled as the replies poured in. She missed them all but this was only for a month and she had to admit she really was excited to be doing this.

Luckily Jane did not experience any jet lag. Maybe it was the adrenalin or the fact that she kept crazy hours at home, but she was ready for coffee and breakfast. Taking the elevator to the lobby to look for the restaurant shown in the hotel room brochure, Jane was looking around when she heard a familiar laugh.

She looked around the place and felt sure she was hearing things but again the rich laugh rang out. "Casey?" Jane said and her heart did a little leap. She had thought about getting in touch with him but he had cancelled their last two Skype dates due to a new assignment where he would be out of communication range. If she was really honest with herself, it had been a relief not to have to worry about talking to him. This training had come up so fast, she had no way of letting him know that she would be in the Middle East. "God, what kind of luck would it be to actually see him." Jane thought. Their relationship was never easy but this might a step in the right direction. As chance meeting right, why couldn't this be a good thing?"

Rounding the corner Jane froze. Casey, the man that was supposed to be in love with her, was in a deep embrace of another woman. She watched as he pulled back and then touched their foreheads together. She did not need to be close to read his lips, "I love you." He spoke to the woman and she threw her head back and laughed then pulled him close to kiss him again. Breaking the embrace she heard the woman ask how Casey had found her. He was about to answer but Jane broke into the conversation.

"Well Casey Jones as I live and breathe." Said Jane in a slightly raised voice and she didn't feel anything as the man jumped in the woman's arm. She walked over to him and the woman. "Honey, why don't you give us a minute." The wide eyed woman looked at Casey then walked away fast.

"Jane, what the hell are you doing here?" said Casey in a rush. His face red and his eyes angry. Jane should have felt slighted that he seemed more mad than embarrassed but this was Casey and deep down she knew their relationship was not based on anything deeper than physical attraction.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Jane kept her voice calm and approached Casey. He immediately directed her to a table and sat her down. It was all too unbelievable civil to be real.

"I was called here on an emergency order and Jasmine was waiting." He snapped. "This was all a set up. I mean what are the chances that I see you here in Dhabi. I mean really Jane." The detective raised an eyebrow. Was he blaming her for this? Casey said quickly, "I know you are mad Jane. I had no idea you would be here. "

"I am here for a joint training with the US military and Gisborne Security Agency. I did not follow you here or anything." Jane paused as she realized they were both avoiding the situation at hand. "Does it really matter why I am here?"

Now Casey at least had the sense to look a little guilty, "Look, she means nothing to me, I see her only now and then for a little company."

"Like you only see me every now and then for a little company. I get it Casey." Jane snapped and then calmed herself. Getting up she shook her head, "Go be with her, Casey. It is pretty obvious that you two belong together. You're a friend Casey, it's time we leave it at that, friendship and nothing more." She held her hand out and he took it.

"Jane, don't do this. We can work this out, we are good together aren't we?" He squeezed her hand a little tighter. She looked at his grip and he released her. Jane turned and walked away without another word letting their relationship die a quiet death. She was waiting for the elevator trying to process what the hell had just happened when the Gisborne Security representatives piled out of the far doors.

"Rizzoli, what the hell is wrong with you?" Said a dark haired man, she didn't even know the man's name to reply. The group of men piled out of the opening and looked around as if more should be happening than what they found. "Come with us now. Hotel security called and told us you were fighting with a man in the lobby. What a bonehead move, Rizzoli." The group surrounded her and began forcing her out the door and towards a waiting van. Jane did what she could to stop the motion.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? Security complaint? There was no security anywhere. Look my equipment and documentation is in my room, I need to go get it. " Now her voice was really starting to sound angry. She tried to stand her ground but was forced towards the open side door of the vehicle. All of this was so wrong, every part of Jane's being was telling her she was in trouble.

"We will pick them up later. Where do you think you are a Boston bar Rizzoli? You choose this place to fight with your boyfriend. You need to learn some manners." The man was yelling. Why was he yelling? Jane was in shock as she was pushed into the van and men piled in after her. People near the entrance to the hotel were taking in the commotion and then moving away quickly. She could have called out but more than likely it would not have helped.

Several miles down the road, Jane noticed the glances around the van as the men exchanged looks. Something was up, this wasn't about her actions in the lobby. She had remained calm and so had Casey, no one had looked twice at them. The way the men were looking at each other, Jane recognized the expression of panic that was on each of their faces. Something had not gone as they had planned.

"How did you know that Casey and I were involved?" she asked. The nearest agent rolled his eyes as if she had made a good point and eyes shot to the man who had made the fuss. He said nothing and no one answered her question. After that Jane held her tongue and gathered her thoughts. She would get to the military facility and then make arrangements to go home. The men seated around her were not what she had expected. Gone were the cooperate suits and well-meaning trainers, these men were thugs plan and simple.

They pulled into the facility after a thirty minute trip, but it was not like any military base Jane had ever been too. This looked more like a movie set for the worst kind of horror film. Two big Quonset huts for hangers, one small brick building and a scattering of jeeps and other vehicles, was all that she could see. Jane thought she heard airplane motors but could not be sure as her attention was pulled to the men in the van. The Gisborne agents piled out of the van and pushed her along with them. Pointing at a brick building, the man taking charge said, "Go get a weapon Rizzoli, not like we can start training you without one. Hey," he yelled as she walked away. "Manners young lady. Try not to make an ass of yourself in there. Manners." They group laughed and she turned on her heels almost at a run to find help.

Bursting into the building she found the place was nothing than a large closet with a few people inside. She moved to the counter and waited. No one spoke to her. She finally said something to the man behind the desk, "Do you have a phone?" the man smiled and raised his hands. "I need help." The man raised his hands again with another smile. "Do you understand me?" the third smile told her no. She spun around looking for help. A dirty little man was in the corner, "Excuse me. Can you help me?"

"No," said the little man fast.

"You speak English. Can you translate for me?" pleaded Jane, hating how desperate and scared she sounded.

"No," said the little man fast.

Jane's hopes died, "I need a gun." She said mostly to herself. The dirty little man jumped the counter and grabbed a gun from the shelves. He checked the clip and did a good job of inspecting the weapon before he handed it to her. Taken by surprise she said, "Thank you."

"Do you have a phone?" Jane asked as she still stared at the gun that was handed to her.

"No," said the little man. He nodded his head and then moved out the door almost on the run.

Jane followed the man. Her throat was dry and she knew that this situation was very, very bad. She looked for the group she had arrived with and then heard them yelling.

"Are you frickin' blind Rizzoli, we're over here. Move your pretty little ass. " One yelled. Jane gripped the gun. She decided then and there he would die first. Whatever this was she would go down fighting. She stepped out calmer than before as she placed the gun in the small of her back.

"We are waiting Rizzoli, time to train." yelled one guy as she entered the interior of the large sheet metal building. He was stockier and more of a follower than anything else.

"I would like to train her up alright." Another one of the men crowed as they all laughed. It stopped very abruptly as a there was a noise at the hut opening and another small group walked in.

"Lieutenant Moooooore," the group stretched the words to sound like Forest Gump talking to his commanding officer. The group chuckled but the laughter was forced. Jane thought that she actually saw some fear in her tormentors. The head agent called to the newcomers, "This is a private party, you and your special day kids need to move along Moore. You are on Gisborne property not US soil."

The huge man leading the second group smiled, his shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail and his eyes were masked behind a nice pair of sunglasses. "Well you Gisborne boys keep having fun without us. We never get invited to your parties. Looks like you have found a worthy opponent this time." He looked at Jane and there was no joking in his expression. "Frankly Gisborne boy, I think she is going to kick your ass, and I want to be here to watch it.

"This is a training session," a different man stepped towards the blonde man but the dirty little guy from the shop stepped in front of him blocking his path. "Get lost you nimrod." The man pushed him out of the way. Jane finally spoke, "Leave him alone." The whole room shifted to look at her. "You have something to show me, well bring it and leave him out of it."

Looking at the little man before him, the thug from Gisborne said, "Did she grab a gun?"

"No," said the little man. Jane did not let her emotions show but she had to wonder if this was the only word the man could say.

Jane caught the motion from the corner of her eye, behind her and to the left a man was rushing her. She planted her foot and then kicked out with a fast snap kick to his teeth and dropped the man to the dirt floor in a heap. He tried to crawl to his knees but Jane flattened him again with a blow to the midsection and then to the head again. The man dropped back to the floor out cold.

"Very brave, attacking from the back, I see the technique you Gisborne boys use. Cheap, dirty and underhanded, I would expect nothing less." said the big blonde. He held out a hand and three five dollar bills landed in his palm. "I bet that you would use an underhanded trick less than thirty seconds into the fight." Jane could tell that the Gisborne Security agents were getting very angry. She thought the big man was on her side but he hadn't really done anything to help. Rizzoli did wish he would shut up. The blonde's comments were making things worse. Stepping forward as the man on the ground began to stir, Jane bent to help the Gisborne man up off the ground.

"Get your hands off him." yelled the ranking individual on the Gisborne side. Forcing Jane back as he hissed out, "He doesn't get any help. Detective Rizzoli this is war. Everyone between us and what we want is a casualty waiting to happen." Stepping forward he shot the man in the head. Jane jumped back in shock, she heard the big blonde man start cussing. Things had just gone from really bad to hellish, Jane pulled the gun from her back.

"You filthy little liar, you said she didn't have a gun." A man in black snapped.

"No," said the little man and then much to Jane's surprise continued, "You asked if she grabbed a gun which she did not. I can't help it if you are too stupid to ask the right questions."

"Idiot." Said the man and Jane stepped in between the two, trying to put some space between the little guy and the much large man addressing him. "What do you think you are doing Rizzoli? Still playing cop all the way over here. Think you might be a bit out of your jurisdiction don't you." He slapped at her gun and she kicked him in the balls, dropping him like a rock.

"Steel toed boots asshole! They were on your list of needed supplies." She snapped and then looked around the room.

"Think we are done here, Rizzoli is it. The outlaw unit welcomes you to our little group. Might be in your best interested to join our merry little band and get the hell out of Dodge. Cover your ears! Now Tuck!" Moore yelled and the flash bang hit the ground a second later. Jane found herself airborne and moving quickly in the opposite direction, her movement was not from the grenade but from the strong arms around her waist. "Move, move, move," yelled a voice Jane hadn't heard before. Stunned from all that had happened, Jane let out a groan as she was thrown into a hard seat then pulled back as a seat belt was fastened around her. "Safety first," someone yelled. The vehicle lurched forward and Jane's eyes went wide as the old school hummer made a desperate trek across a bumpy desert expanse and then through a chain link fence. Traveling fast the big vehicle pull on to an airstrip.

"Much, we need a disguise for our friend here." said the blonde giant. Jane let out a little yell as her hair was pulled back and a helmet was pushed on her head. She felt the seat belt being released.

"Get these on," said Much handing her sunglasses and a jacket. "Don't talk okay. Let John handle things okay." Jane really could not have talked if she tried. Hearing gun shots and watching the back of the moving C-130 Cargo plane drop the cargo doors had her head spinning. Jane held her breath as the hummer sped up and then pulled right up the ramp into the plane. The doors began to close as the driver slammed on the brakes and the yelling began. "Lieutenant Moore, do I even want to know what happened back there. You get your men settled in and I want a report in a half an hour. What is it with you? Every single time…"

"Sir, yes sir." said the big man. The group looked around and then broke out laughing and high fiving each other. "Think they can make me a Private?" said John and the others laughed harder. Looking at his newest recruit, "Little one you okay?"

"No," was all Jane said and then everything went black.

**Present day**

Korsak did not move or speak for at least five minutes, a bite of Chicken Lo Mein stuck in limbo between his mouth and the carton. Jane raised an eyebrow then reached over and pushed the fork up towards his lips. He took the bite then drained his beer, "That was the beginning of your times with the outlaw unit. John, Much, and Tuck was it?" said Vince finally, "Do I even want to know the rest?"

Jane finished off her carton and her beer and thought about her reply, "No," she answered. "But I am going to tell you anyway." She smiled. "They are good people Vince but different. Like us they have seen a lot of action and they have had to learn to deal with it any way they can. So they take some getting used to."

"Don't we all Jane," Korsak scratched Chunk's head and said, "Don't we all. So when do I meet these fellows?"

Jane looked at her phone, "When they are good and ready." She answered.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Across town, Angela Rizzoli was cleaning up the counters in the Café when three Gisborne Security Agents walked in. It was late in the day and the lobby and the café were empty. They sat at a table far away from the counter. She walked over to them, "If you want to order fellas you need to come up to the register I am closing up here, Okay. Thanks."

"Well it's not okay." The sly reply sounded, "You're here now, you could just take our order."

"Think she may be too old to remember all that," said one. "Heard she's a little nuts since her daughter ran off and died on her."

"You can leave," snapped Angela, "You are not welcome." She turned to walk away. This was not the first time members of Gisborne Security Agency had given her trouble. This felt different, much more menacing, Angela was scared.

"Nope, not leaving yet. We need to make sure this place gets all cleaned up." said a different one in the bunch, he walked over to section of the counter and took his finger and pulled it along the edge, "Look at this filth." He held up a finger as if it was dirty, "I think the health inspector needs to stop by here more often don't you guys."

"Those fines can be pretty hefty I hear." called another one. "Maybe you can get that pretty little Dr. Isles to foot the bill. Don't you scrounge off her for just about everything?"

Angela moved away and grabbed a broom, she was doing her best to turn the other cheek but she was angry and didn't want them to see how they were getting to her. She had started to sweep up and stack some chairs when she heard a crash. Looking up Angela saw the whole silverware cart over turned, "Oh my bad," feigned one of the thugs. A second one picked up glass container of straws and dropped it, smashing it to bits. "Oopsy," the group laughed when Angela came at them with her broom held high.

"Get out of here. I mean it." She pushed the cleaning implement at them. One of the men grabbed the end and pushed back hard. Off balance Angela fell backwards but she never made it to the ground, a strong arm had her and she opened her eyes find herself looking into bright blue eyes surrounded by long blonde hair.

Ma'am I do believe you slipped," the rumbling deep voice said, "Let me help you clean up this mess. May I?" he carefully set Angela on her feet and pushed her towards the counter well away from the men at the table. She had the broom in her hands and he gently removed it from her grasp. "Ma'am, Angela is it? You wouldn't have a dust pan in the back room, would you?" For once Angela just nodded, no words would come. "If you have a friend to call you might want to do that too. You look a little shook." His words were soft but his frame tense. "Go on now. I'll just get started here." He watched as the woman staggered a bit and head to the kitchen.

Turning he faced the men at the table, "You boys sure made a mess out here. Glad I could come by to help clean things up." The broom danced on the ground as the big man set about cleaning just as he said he would. He moved quickly to the silverware and then bent slightly picking up the cart with one hand to right the thing. A look was shared around the table that this might be some kind of joke. Who did this guy think he was? Bending low, the blonde man picked up a handful of forks. As he stooped, the broom he was holding whipped above the security agents' heads menacingly causing them to duck quickly. The blonde grunted an apology of sorts. The men watched as he carefully put the silverware back one by one into the container. He then dusted off some glass with a hand full of napkins.

"Old man, what are you doing? Are you trying to get hurt." said an agent as the big man bent and grabbed for spoons this time. The broom handle this time had slammed down hard on the table in front of them just missing their hands.

"What did you say, I didn't catch that?" The big man swung around fast smashing the head of the broom into all three faces. The blows of the harsh bristles moving fast enough to scratch and cut the cheeks of the men. The three agents yelped in surprise, "Well look at me. Did that hurt?" He reached around two of the men slamming their heads into the table knocking them cold. He then he stuffed all the napkins into the third man's mouth dislocating his jaw. "I sure hope it did. Just a little bit." The man with the injured jaw eyes went wide as he groaned in pain.

"Now you listen up pretty boy and share with your friends when they wake up. Angela Rizzoli, her family and friends are off limits to your little intimidation games. I find out you bother her or anyone else she cares about again I will find you and hurt you. Not like today, we were just playing around here. I mean really hurt you, kiss your eyeballs goodbye type of hurt you, lose your ears type of hurt you, feed you your own little bitty pecker hurt you. I think we are good here, you mind my words now okay. I will be watching." Turning swiftly he sighed that he couldn't stay and help more. He chucked as he left the café at what a feisty woman Angela Rizzoli was, mother like daughter.

Stepping into the lobby just as the doors to the elevator were opening, John Moore smiled as Maura Isles ran out nearing crashing into the big man. "Oh, excuse me." Maura said as she regained her balance with the help of the large man. He had carefully steadied her by placing large hands on her arms.

The man smiled as he read her ID badge and then said, "No problem at all, Dr. Isles. You have a nice day." He brushed her side as he moved by her and then walked straight out the door.

Maura ran into the café to find her friend,"Angela, she yelled and then stopped dead as she saw the men starting to stir at the far table. Running out to the lobby she grabbed the nearest phone and called for help. This was a police station how could this have happened without any type of response? Maura then ran back to the kitchen to find Angela pacing. With the speed that could only come from a person with Italian heritage, Jane's mother told Maura the whole story.

Hearing Frankie yelling, Maura directed him in to the kitchen to care for his mother while she joined the people out in the seating area. Finding an officer assigned to the assault, Maura tried to gather information on what had happened. Cringing she saw, Guy Gisborne rush in and assess the situation. Turning he saw Maura and walked to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I am taking care of a friend that your men were threatening. Three large men to pick on one woman, I seem to remember being in the same situation myself. Things have not change at all Guy, still as much the bully as you ever were." Maura said coldly and was pleased to find Gisborne was caught unable to retort as there were others around. The doctor figured she would pay for her remarks later but for now it felt good.

"You and Mrs. Rizzoli stay in tonight." Gisborne snarled, "My men will be right outside your place watching you." He straightened and walked away. Maura had felt the heat of his anger as it poured off his skin. Hearing Angela's voice she turned to help Frankie in the kitchen.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Jane jumped as her phone rang. "Hello," she answered on the second ring.

A deep voice said, "Now Sox I don't want you to be mad." Jane groaned and then laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hey thanks readers and reviewers! **

"Do you want to tell me now or later?" Jane asked.

John Moore's deep voice said, "Later Sox, later. Tell me where we are bunking for the night and the state of the nest."

As if back in the desert again, Jane reported out to her commanding officer locations and needs. She heard the familiar grunts and hums as he processed the information. She added, "I have Korsak with me. He is a friend but he is hurt."

"I heard. There is a suburban rehab home in an uproar about a missing patient. It's all in-house now but that will change pretty soon. The lawyer's letter was a nice touch, they are trying to figure out if it is legit or not. However you got him out and how he covered the move was a good thing." There was pride in his voice. "I've been checking around other places too." said John and his voice was hard. "There is a lot to talk about..."

Jane paused, "John where have you been?" there was silence on the phone.

Finally he said, "I will tell you when I get to your place. It will just piss you off now." Jane ground her teeth but said nothing. The man was not known for his subtlety and if he knew about Korsak then Jane knew he had been poking around places she had done her damnedest not to draw attention too.

The man's deep voice continued, "Sounds like you have a good base set up. Well done Jane. Tuck and Much are with me and if we need others we can call them in. I will let the boys know about the few necessities that the nest needs and we will be there soon. Is there room for a larger vehicle or two?" John said.

"If not here there are buildings we can utilize that are close by." said Jane. "I haven't any arrangement to use them but there is generally no one around who would care.

Hearing some voices, John grunted an affirmative sound to someone nearby, "Look Much is done here and Tuck is about finished too, we'll see you in two hours. Can't wait Sox, this is definitely not a boring situation." The deep voice finished with a laugh and then the line went dead. Jane wanted to ask what they were doing and so much more but she didn't get a chance.

Vince cleared his throat and Jane jumped. She had been staring at the phone in deep thought. "Jane, do you want to tell me about it or is it something I'd rather not know about."

Jane sighed, "I hope I did the right thing calling these guys in. I really do." Vince forced a smile at his friend to try to reassure her but it didn't help. "By the way your rehab center misses you. John says your cover is good?" She raised an eyebrow as look at the older man.

"Well, I did a little legal shenanigans with my lawyer." Vince looked so happy Jane thought he might burst, "The day you told me you would spring me, I knew I needed to do something to help us. I borrowed a nice lady's cell phone." Rizzoli looked at Korsak and he caved, "There was a group of us that would meet to watch our stories every afternoon." Jane started to laugh but Vince shook his head and shook a finger at the woman across from him, "What the hell else was I going to do in there?" Jane laughed harder but motioned for him to continue. "Towards the end of each episode two or three of the gals nod off, right. So this one had a cell, I used it to call my lawyer. He and I go way back, like the brother I never wanted okay. Anyway, I gave him power of attorney over my affaires for twenty-four hours." Jane's eyes went wide. "Sent him a photo of a hand written document to his e-mail. I know some stuff about stuff, okay."

"Holy Hell Vince, he could have taken you for everything you had. " She thought of how much money he had given her earlier.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that. He is a friend and I pick pretty good friends." Vince nodded towards Jane, and then continued "He closed out my bank accounts and my retirement fund. He signed the papers to stop the lease on my apartment at the end of the month and arranged for movers to take my stuff to a storage unit two week from now. He also arranged a letter to be delivered to the Butterfly Rehabilitation and Geriatric Center at 6:00 p.m. this evening explaining how I had decided to leave the rehabilitation center of my only free will and hold no one but myself responsible for my actions. That way the lawyers for the rehab center will back off questioning my actions because they have a letter that says I won't sue them. They may not call the cops for days."

The man smiled and sighed, "I only stayed in that place because the doctors told me to and I didn't have anything else to do. I figured if whoever had it in for me knew where I was they might leave everyone else alone. I was wrong. Very, very wrong, Jane." The anger and pain in the man's eyes was too intense to meet and Jane looked away. "So that is my cover and it will buy us sometime until Dr. Isles finds out and then she is going to raise hell." Jane's head snapped up, Vince continued, "She had never stopped trying to visit me and she insisted that she be put on my emergency contact list and attending care specialist list. They will have to tell her sooner or later that I am gone and she will not stop until she finds out what happened."

Jane knew the truth of his words. Maura would not stop until she had her answers. "Damn, I am trying to keep her out of this Vince." She felt a hand on her knee and patted it appreciating the support Vince was showing, "I went to her place and Gisborne Security was there. A car parked right outside her and Ma's place, seems like they're everywhere."

"Yeah, their damn signs were all over the Rehab center," laughed Vince. "With my termination letter I got my badge, a list of my benefits and a letter welcoming the bastards as partners to the BPD."

"Partnered with city hall and the mayor's office, connections to the military," said Jane with a fading laugh and an increasingly furrowed brow. "Even the guys who set up the power to this place said the public works department of the city had Gisborne Security running checks on employees and getting people fired. They were running around the airport like they owned the place." The smiles on both the investigators' faces were gone. These were two of the best detectives around and both knew that bad people and coincidence was a terrible combination.

"Jane, I don't know about you but…" Korsak said with the sound of a cop on the trail of something big touching his voice.

"Where else are these guys? Better question is why are they here? Or even how long have they been here? Damn it Vince, they tried to take out you and Cavanaugh right, they tried to take me out." Sharing a look, Jane added, "They did kill Frost didn't they." It wasn't a question. She had no way to prove it but Jane's gut confirmed it. She needed more information and no way to get it. "Vince I need your help with something, okay." A thought just hit her.

"We are in this together Janie." said Vince.

"Everyone that could wrote me letters, I have opened some of them but not all. I stopped reading after I found out about Frost. Can you help me go through them?" She looked away and then back. "There might be some private stuff that..."

Touching Jane's arm Korsak smiled, "I will skip the mushy bits okay Jane and I imagine that most of the words are going to be fine for me to read." He knew how private a person Jane was and how emotional stuff was very hard for her handle and he did his best not to make her uncomfortable. He stood up and then grabbed his walker, "Go and press that button on the death ride and get my butt up stairs. Detective Rizzoli we have some leads to follow up on." He started to shuffle out of his room and Jane followed.

It was an hour later and they both had the letters spread out on the counters. They had arranged them as Jane had before, by person and then date. They had split the letters and then shared out information that might have been important. Vince had grabbed a stack and then handed it over to Jane immediately. He knew better than to get in the middle of that situation, "These are from Dr. Isles, you read these. I will take your bothers, Cavanaugh, BPD and then we will split Angela's stack." It didn't take him long to see he had made the correct move, Jane body language and various stages of facial color, pale to red, let him know that Dr. Isles might have shared more than the latest new in her letters. "It's about time." Vince smiled to himself.

Korsak had been out of touch almost as much as Jane so they both were discovering things at the same time. Without a white board or paper, they were reduced to working on the back of the large envelope that Vince had given Jane as they started a time line. Jane's trip was the starting point, the major events had happened after that as far as they knew. "We have the murder attempts of all of us. Gisborne Security Agency, Gus Gisborne CEO, a rich bully from way back according to Maura, and his thugs join the assistant mayor's office as consulting partners. They hire a new guy some Brewer or something. My brother and a Scarlett Wills are hired, they don't fill the third position, and the rest of the department is left alone as far as we know." Vince nodded in agreement.

He added, "We were shorthanded before but a detective down, the department has to be crazy. Not to toot our own horn but we were a good team and had a great close record. Even with our experience we still got behind at full strength. "

"You can say it Vince, Frankie is new. He is going to be a great detective, but he's a rookie and we all had to learn the ropes. I've never heard of this Scarlett Wills before so we have to assume that she is new too. This Captain Brewer, who took Sean's place, he has to be in the pocket of Gisborne Security." groaned Jane. "It would be a good time to kill someone in our neighborhood. I hate to say it." Jane continued, "Besides everyone being pissed at you for not talking to them," she smirked. "What else do we have?"

"Not much." he said with a frown. "The letters are pretty standard we miss you stuff. Your family and friends love you Jane. They were very worried about you." He looked at her and she turned away not meeting his eyes. To let her off the hook he said, "Don't know what the hell Sean sent you." He laughed. Jane turned and motioned for the letter. She recognized the fast sloppy scrawl. It was a nice note and made her feel bad that he was in such bad shape. Vince tossed her a newspaper clipping, "I know you are a baseball girl but didn't know you were into high school sports."

Jane caught the folded paper and opened it. There was an article about a high school sports program. There was a circle around the score and a note from Sean talking about how great the game was. Down toward the bottom there was a crossword that was totally finished in pen. Off to the side there were words listed as if they were possible answers. The list started with Liam then moor, pets, and finally Enitnemelc. Jane looked the page over in total confusion. "I don't follow high school sports." She sat down with the paper in her hand and started over. Before she could really get started looking at it her phone rang twice and stopped.

"We have company." said Jane and she grabbed her gun. "You stay here." Jane handed him the second weapon just in case. She didn't use the lift but instead moved down the stairs. She made her way to the door next to the loading bay. Her phone rang again, once this time and then nothing more. Exiting the building she moved through the dark. Reaching the gate of the chain link she undid the lock and waited, only moments later a parcel delivery truck pulled up and through the gate. A familiar face smiled at her from the driver's seat. He flashed her set of numbers with his fingers, 1, 2, 1. Nodding her head, message received Jane turned and moved quickly to the bay door and opened it.

There was plenty of room and the truck moved in and parked. Closing the bay door, she ran back outside and waited. Five minutes later an older model pick-up truck pulling a cargo trailer pulled in and moved off to the side of the building and parked. Jane waited then heard the motorcycle. The big bike rolled through the gate and over by the pickup parking between the building and the trailer. Jane locked up and then turned and headed back toward the building, reinforcements had arrived. Two men reached the door the same time she did. Out of habit no one spoke but instead moved inside quickly with Jane following up and doing a final check of the surroundings.

Pulling the door shut and locking it and then locking up the bay door, Jane turned to find her company. The three men that had arrived were standing about five feet behind her. "Hi guys," she said almost timidly and was immediately pulled into a huge group hug. There was Italian and Arabic greetings and so many questions shouted that Korsak moved out onto the top of the steps to check out the commotion. Finally a big set of hands grabbed Jane's shoulders and moved her back two steps allowing Jane some space from the small group and a chance to take a breath.

"Hi guys." said Jane again. The older man nearest to her smiled and nodded. "I am really glad you're here." Jane said with eyes mostly on him as she turned to face the others, "Much and Tuck, thank you so much for coming. You both are supposed to be on assignment right? I can't believe you are here." Both of the men beamed with delight. From the first time Jane had met them she had treated them with respect something neither man had experienced much of in their life. It had made them incredible loyal to her.

"We are outlaw unit. We look out for each other." said Tuck, the balding middle aged man smiled. No one would pick out this man as an experienced solider. Everything about Tuck's being screamed gentleness. The man was extremely shy to the point of withdrawal, his eyes were kind and body language was meek. He had been the perfect target all his life. Jane knew that his appearance was a disguise and while Tuck had a mild temperament he was a powerful fighter when provoked. The bulky hoodie and fatigue pants that encased the man body on a daily basis were large and loose fitting, not because the man was out of shape, it was the opposite. His physique was so powerful that finding regular clothes to wear was tough. Besides the normal military skills the man came with, he was an expert handyman. From electronics to plumbing, from mechanics to carpentry, Tuck was your man.

"Yes Jane. Like you looked out for us, we will look out for you." Much smiled. Sonny "Much" Miller was not his normal dirty self, but he still was a little rough around the edges. She had long ago been accepted by the man and moved on from the single words answers he normally would deliver. This was a very intelligent man and information gathering and supplies were his game. Happier around his computer and gadgets than any one she knew. He liked finding things and getting them to the people who needed them. Whether it be guns or medicine or the background on a village they were about to enter, Much was able to get things done when no one else could.

"We missed you Sox. Only a few days gone and life was boring." The large blonde man, too old by most standards to be wearing a pony tail, smiled. "And you know how I hate to be bored. After we threw you on that plane, we all just knew that you were going to be having fun while we just kept kicking up more sand. So we hopped a flight the next day." He nudged her shoulder. "You didn't even have to call Jane, we were coming." The two looked at each other for a moment. Lieutenant John Moore was the man that had saved her life in so many ways. He was friend and father figure rolled into one. He wasn't perfect, oh far from it, but he had become a fast friend when Jane had so desperately needed one. Looking at the three of them, she realized they all had really become part of her extended family.

John continued, "It's a mess here, Jane. You were right. We have some equipment in place but this is your turf and we need to hear your plan. The Gisborne Security Agency has haunted us for years overseas but we have managed to cause them trouble. We are out of our depth here, you need to lead us."

Jane sighed, "Tell you what, let's get all of you settled and something to eat. You need to meet Korsak and then I will fill you in." Turning she led the men up the stairs to the upper level and introduced her partner. Vince and the men hit it off immediately as Jane knew they would. Showing them the lay of the land out the windows Jane explained where they were in relationship to landmarks in the city. As she was talking Much started pacing looking around in dismay.

Vince said, "Are you okay?" the scruffy man was becoming agitated.

"No," said Much and that was all. Jane had to smile at the response and the look on Vince's face.

"There are no communication devices, Much. It is a need we have to fill. I just recently got electricity set up in the place." said Jane. Much nodded and then ran out of the room. Vince looked at the others as they did not find it strange so he tried to go with it. Jane looked at Vince, "Much has a thing about information. He is just finding something to meet that need. Oh yeah and his name is Much, it's a nickname, Sonny Miller is his full name but he never answers to it. As you've seen until he gets to know you he never says much unless you ask the right question then he talks too much." The group laughed and Vince shook his head. "He will warm up to you Vince, he will."

Clanging of footsteps on the metal treads of the stairs accompanied the man's return. Much had a black box and two hand-held devices. Moving to an electrical outlet, he looked to Tuck who walked over and with a small screwdriver from his pocket removed the face plate and checked out the wiring.

"Old school but nothing I can't help along. We're good for tonight. I will spend more time tomorrow checking things out." Tuck smiled at Much who plugged in the device and then ran the digital display to where he wanted it and the police scanner started to emit information, it was more than a scanner it was a device that picked up calls from dispatch. Vince watched as the smaller man visibly relaxed as he listened to the calls. Much then leaned back and tossed Jane one of the handheld scanners and John the other.

"Would you like something to eat?" Vince asked the group but his attention was on the smaller man near the scanner.

"Yes," said Much with his attention totally on the scanner. The older detective eyed the man and then made a vow to get him to say more.

"What would you like?" said Vince

"Anything." Answered Much with a smile touching his lips at the same time Vince let out a little growl and the game was on. Jane rolled her eyes and then motioned John and Tuck towards the stairs where they grabbed beers and food from the large iced bins and returned to find both men listening intently to the scanner.

"What is…" Jane asked but Vince put up a hand.

"…repeat 187. ME one on route. Be aware Gisborne Security Agency is on site, they will be providing perimeter cover." The voice finished and Vince held out a ripped portion of envelope with the message fully written out. Jane read it as Korsak said, "That's our unit Jane, why the hell is Gisborne providing back up to a crime scene run by homicide detectives. It's like we said before Jane, these guys are everywhere but why?"

"ME one," said Tuck. "Is that Maura? She is the lead medical examiner."

"Yes," said Jane. Her face was red as Korsak raised an eyebrow at the man's knowledge of the medical examiner. Normally Jane would have talked her way out of something like that but she didn't have time. Her gut was telling her she needed to be there with Maura. "I have to go." she said and went to turn. John stepped in her way. Jane's head snapped up and anger crossed her face.

"Outlaw unit Sox, we need our orders. This is your ballgame." He said. "We are here for you, don't leave us behind." Jane took a breath and nodded. She was not on her own in this and Jane needed to remember that.

"Okay, Much you stay here and monitor the scanner get us any information we need. It's a rush but I know your vehicle is the communication center. If nothing changes in the next ten minutes move on and try to get some type internet set up. We are in desperate need of information on Gisborne here in the states and crime reports in Boston over the last six months. Vince, I need you to go over the letters again and see if there is anything else. Help Much by directing his search focus. Use the burn number if you need to get a hold of us. Show him the lift to move his equipment." The two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Tuck you will be the driver, we can take your truck or my Charger." Immediately Tuck held out his hand for her keys. Turning to John, "Feel like a walking across enemy lines, Little John?"

"It will give us a chance to talk, Sox." he nodded as the team moved out.

Arriving on scene about ten minutes later, Tuck dropped off his passengers and then moved off to find someplace nice to park and begin his surveillance. It was getting late and the darkening skies made it easier for Jane and John to blend in. They wore hats and hoodies, and joined in with more Looky-Lous as a small crowd had gathered. The Gisborne Security Agency was there in force, and they weren't only on the perimeter. Jane watched as several men in suits tried to approach the crime scene itself.

Crowe and Martinez had the lead and seemed to be giving the agents full access. "You fools," thought Jane, as now most evidence could be questioned. John growled softly then made a point of looking away as a black sedan drove by. The light of a street lamp illuminated the Gisborne agent that looked out the passenger window. He had two black eyes and what appeared to be a taped nose. Noticing his behavior towards the car and the man inside, Jane ask, "John, what do you need to tell me?"

"We knew you couldn't be checking out certain places and people. To be seen would put them in more danger." said John. He was knew she was going to blow up at him and she probably had every right too.

"Where exactly did you go John?" Jane said quietly not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

"We started at your apartment." He placed a hand on her arm and moved them back to lean against the wall. He slouched to hide his height as they talked. "We didn't even get close; they have cameras all over it. We called and…"

"The phone was bugged. Maura's is too. I just assumed my whole family is in the same boat." hissed Jane. An amazingly hot car just pulled up and Jane knew who it was going to be. The door opened and Dr. Maura Isles stepped out. A sound escaped from Jane but John didn't even think she knew it. The big man made his observations. The doctor was beautiful; he knew that by his run in with her earlier in the day. He was now seeing the real reason Jane was so taken with this young lady. The only person he had ever met that radiated more intensity of character was Jane herself.

"Dr. Isles looks to have arrived." He said and Jane turned her head her eyes boring into him for the rest of the story. "We were at the BPD today and I might have run into her." Jane's mouth dropped open, "and your mother."

"Walk!" Jane snapped. They began to move. "Spill it."

"We went to the Robber, the bar you always mentioned, and you were correct about the burgers." Jane started to rumble and John smiled as he continued, "We heard group after group talking about budget cuts and staff layoffs. Everybody was cursing Gisborne Security for their problems but too scared to stand up to the powers that be. All afraid to step up but one department," He smiled at Jane.

"Maura's department." said Jane with a laugh.

"Your girl…" said John

"Outlaw Unit is the only ones that know about …that." snapped Jane. "I would have never told you if you all weren't being such … God I should never have said anything."

"Yes you should have and I for one am glad you did, now where was I. Okay, Maura is being a right pain in their asses. She has taken two salary cuts to protect the jobs in her department. One gal named Susie was quite impressed with the good doctor." Reported John and that made Jane laugh. "Maura has no problem standing up to this Guy Gisborne and the BPD administration or the Assistant Mayor's office for that matter. The unfortunate thing is that this Guy person is forcing his attentions on Dr. Isles.

Jane froze and John grabbed her arm as he knew she was going to run to Maura. "He knew her from before and is trying to woo her in his own sick way. The lunch we overheard was a group from her department and a few others setting up a schedule so the doctor will never be alone in the lab. Jane they are watching out for her and that's better than we can do for now. Believe me when I tell you I know what you want to do right now because I kinda already did it."

"You mentioned my Ma," Jane said. She looked hard at the man and saw how concerned he was. With a sigh she said, "Damn it John, it's okay tell me what happened."

John had a soft spot for families because he had lost his. It was a story Jane had only been able to get pieces of but it was enough. Why did horrible things happen to good people? John from then on had made it his business to take care of people. Outlaw unit and the ones close to them fell under his protection.

"After learning of the goings on at station, we paid a little visit to the BDP. Tuck and Much spotted the camera surveillance right away, so we were careful as we stopped by various places to ask stupid questions and leave a few surveillance goodies of our own. Trust me when I say a few more cameras in that place are not going to make a difference. We also tapped into their feeds, and in the truck Much can see everything they see." John said as he turned them to walk across the street, closer to the crime scene now that it was completely dark.

"I hadn't meant to go to the café where your mother works." John said. It was a lie and Jane knew it. From the day she had shown him Angela's picture he had been curious about her mother. At first Jane thought it was something to give her a hard time about but the more she was around the man she learned he never joked about relationships or family. He was genuinely concerned for her. "While I made my final rounds Much reported that all the camera feeds were working but the lobby and the café. Jane, I didn't like it." said John in a serious tone.

"Did they hurt her John?" Jane's voice was shaking.

"They might have but they were only scaring her. I walked in and there were three of them. They were pulling the regular intimidation bullshit and your mother was having none of it. She went at them with a broom." At the end of that statement, Jane's eyes widened. "The little steroid popping punks grabbed the broom and pushed her down. I caught her and directed her to the kitchen to call a friend, and then I helped clean up the area." John said. "I might have told the nice agents to leave your mother and her family the hell alone and that I was watching them after I banged some heads on the table and broke a jaw."

Jane couldn't say anything for a moment, finally she said, "Thank you John. Really I mean it." His body looked like five hundred pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. He might have made some waves but he protected her Ma what else would she say.

"Much told me nothing got caught on tape but the three agents saw me and Gisborne now knows we are…" John was kind of stammering. Jane pulled him into a hug.

"You were protecting my family John. That is what you are so good at, protecting those that need it. They already know I'm here, so it can't be much of a stretch to think you would be far behind. Tell me about Maura now." Jane said. Watching as another two cars drove up, she maneuvered them into the shadows again.

"I was leaving and she was running to the café. She had to be who your mother called." said John. "I slipped a card into her pocket with your burner phone number. I don't know if she even realizes it is there. She might call Jane, she deserves to know that you are okay."

"We have to go." Rizzoli said her voice tense with emotion. If Maura called her she didn't know what she would do. Jane started to push John towards the car. He gently grabbed her hands and placed them on his arm and then slowly began walking them back towards the other side of the street.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Frankie was sitting in the driver's seat and Scarlet was next to him. Wills had received a strange call from her partner demanding that she come with him to find Maura. He had not talked to her since he pulled up and yelled at her to get in. They were now sitting at a crime scene and she still did not know anything. Finally the fiery redhead could not take it anymore, "Frankie, we have known each other for almost half a year and in that time you have to have figured out that patience is not a virtue I possess. So you either start talking or I am going to kick you out of this car and drive home." Scarlet said she tried to sound upset but the tone only spoke of her worry.

Shifting a piece of paper in his hands he looked at her. Frankie had been clutching the thing the whole time he had been in the car. "Don't say anything right away. I wanted you to be the first to know. We are partners and that is what partners do. I finally got through that file of prints from the baggage cart." Scarlet's eyes widened.

"What is it Frankie? Something came up? Right, you found something?" she looked delighted but confused by his actions. The young detective should be happy to have a lead.

"I can't bury this and I already put it in my report. Maura won't want to hide it either but she needs to know before she reads my update." There was a pause, he then continued, "This is going to put her in so much…" Frankie was mumbling softly now.

"Maura, Dr. Isles is going to be in trouble?" Scarlet asked.

"NO! Not Maura," snapped Frankie, then he held out a hand in apology. "Here." He pushed the paper towards his partner and Scarlet drew in a deep breath. She looked at the paper and then to Frankie, he said a little desperately, "I know she didn't have anything to do with the bombing of that plane Scarlet. Those prints can't be but a few days old. They cover other prints up. These prints were the last to be placed on that cart." Snatching the paper from his still stunned partner he opened his door, got out and started to walk to Maura.

"Get away from this crime scene or I will have you charged with obstruction of justice, tampering with evidence and whatever else I can find." The steel in Maura's voice had everyone running backwards, Gisborne Security Agency and BPD. She had been caught in traffic and had a run in with the agents outside her house asking her where she was going and telling her how their boss wanted her to remain inside for the evening. After a fast, unpleasant explanation the agents had apologized for their interference and pulled away quickly.

The crime scene was a mess when she arrived; so many people had walked through it, some even touching the body itself. She was furious and letting everyone know about it. They would find nothing at the location now and she instructed the body to be taken in. She was studying the scene waiting for transport protecting what was left of her evidence. Most everyone had pulled out but a few crime techs and uniformed officers but she was still watching them.

"Now, now my girl what seems to be the matter?" Guy Gisborne's voice was at Maura's ear. He had pulled up a few minutes ago but she had not kept her eye on him as he moved to talk to several of his agents. Jumping away that the sound of his voice, the doctor was quick and the grab he made for her arm missed. Angered by her reaction to him, Gisborne said, "I told you not to leave your home. After this afternoons attack on my men I am concerned for your safety." Safety was not his worry. Maura had disobeyed him, called him and his company on their tactics and that had made him angry.

"I have a job to do and the professionalism of your men around a crime scene leaves something to be desired. I should have the lot brought up on charges." Maura said coldly.

"You could try that route but I will talk to them and remind them to be more careful. I believe it is the detectives in charge that will be held responsible however for any mishandling of the scene." He said as he dismissed the situation. "I am here for other reasons than this sad occasion." He looked at the body at his feet. "Maura have you learned anything new about the plane explosion?"

"Hey Dr. Isles," the sound of Scarlet's voice broke over the crowd.

Gisborne took advantage of Maura's distraction to pull her close. "I know that you are looking out for the Rizzoli's family and others but you need to figure out what is best for you in the long run. Things are changing around here and I don't know why but I am interested in your well-being Maura. As delicious as you are my attentions can only be held for so long, as well as my protections. You help me and I will be there for you. Think about that." He let her go and moved off with a cold look at the approaching detective team.

"Are you okay? What did he want?" said Frankie as he turned to watch Gisborne go.

"Nothing," Maura said with an obviously shaky voice. "Nothing. Why are you two here, this isn't your case is it?"

Looking at one another the two detectives went silent for a while. Maura who had not had the best night shot them a 'get on with it' look. "Maura you need to see what we found…" they were interrupted by a yell. Crowe and Martinez had spotted the two detectives and wanted a word now. The two older detectives did not look pleased the newbies were on scene. Torn Frankie stammered as he was forced to move away, "You need to look at that, it's really important." He shoved the paper to Maura who quickly placed it in her pocket.

Watching the two detectives move off to have words with the others, Maura made sure the coast was clear then reached in to her pocket to pull out the paper. She found the paper and a business card as she withdrew her hand. Muttering about the dark, she could not make it the writing on either document. Reaching into her kit she pulled a small flashlight out and turned the end to engage the battery. Holding the light in one hand she shook out the paper in the other. "Okay Frankie what is so important. Oh my God…" Maura became perfectly still. She read the highlighted line in the report over several times. "Item number 340 – Fingerprints on File – Reported Deceased – Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Maura felt her body flush and she became dizzy. Off to the sides Frankie had written, "340 is only the stack number, these prints were on top, possibly the last ones on the cart. Jane is alive. She may be our witness."

Maura moved to the wall and braced herself. The emotions flooded her brain threatening to overwhelm her. She held the report up again and reread the words, her hands changed position and the business card slipped to the ground. Maura picked it up and shined the light on the card. There was only a number with no name. Did Frankie hand her this number? She didn't think so but then again where else would it have come from? Did Frankie want her to call this number?

As if acting on autopilot, the doctor took out her phone and dialed. Still in shock from the news about Jane, she was not really thinking about what she was doing. The sound of a cell phone ring tone broke the calm that had settled around the area. Maura looked up. The ring of the number she was calling sang in her ear in time with the ringer of the phone nearby. Maura started walking fast towards the sound.

Jane froze across the street as her phone started to ring. She pulled to a stop and looked at the number. "Oh hell," said Jane as the phones tone sounded again. Swallowing hard, Jane pressed the answer button. There was silence on the other end and then Maura started to speak and Jane could not breathe.

"Hello?" Maura's shaky voice touched Jane's ear. "Who am I talking to?"

A uniformed officer chose that time to yell, "Transport is almost here, Doc." Maura jumped but she realized she heard that sound through the phone as well as the man yelling from the sidewalk. The doctor started running towards the officer with the phone still to her ear.

"Please say something." Maura pleaded.

"I'm here Maura and I'm okay, just across the street." said Jane, her voice as broken as the doctors. Maura's head snapped up and across the street she saw a very familiar face. Jane continued as she made eye contact with the woman most important to her in the world, "I have missed you so very much." There was a rumble of a motor and the phone went dead. Almost stepping out into traffic the officer watching the street had to grab Maura as the transport pulled up. "Watch it Doc." The man barked shaking his head. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds but when the police vehicle had pulled by the other side of the street was empty and Jane was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hey! Huge thank you to all the readers, reviews, and followers! Really appreciate your comments. A little Jane and Maura time mixed in.**

"Drive Tuck," said John with some force to his voice. He had picked up Jane and forced her into the car. The detective was too lost to make any decisions at the moment. Maura was there and Jane could only focus on how close she was to the woman she held so dear.

"Yes sir." responded the man at the wheel. Tuck, while waiting in the car, had split his time people watching and plotting his getaway with the GPS. Following the route he planned, they were quickly putting distance between the Charger and the crime scene. The quiet man knew that things could get interesting fast. It always did when Jane Rizzoli was involved.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

FIVE MONTHS AGO - Afghanistan

"Jane, John is on his way back." yelled Tuck as he passed by the front of her tent. Rizzoli rolled over and reached for her only true possessions, her boots, a well-worn pair of fatigue pants and jacket, her Red Sox T-shirt, a small travel wallet and multi-tool. Pulling on the boots after making sure they were unoccupied by any creepy crawlies, she stood adjusting her clothing and placing the two little keepsakes in her pocket she walked out to meet the other two men.

"Morning Jane," said Much as he tossed her a package of what would be her breakfast. Doing her best, Jane tried to hide the look on her face as she read 'Beef Stew' across the front of the plastic bag. Rizzoli walked to the camp stove and used the hot water in one of the pots to rehydrate her meal. Pouring a cup of coffee for herself as she waited, Rizzoli held the pot up to the others who waved her off.

Over the past month Jane had become a valued member of Outlaw Unit, as they were on the constant move from one hot spot to another. This unit consisted of a unique set of individuals who worked black ops missions for the US military. Their focus was the misuse or theft of government supplies and money in various war zones. The US and their allies had shipped billions of dollars of supplies, cash and weapons into these areas. These things were supposed to be used to help relations with the locals but more often than not they were taken for illegal gain. The 'help' was being kept from those who needed it, and directed into the coffers of wealthy extremists or greedy foreigners taking advantage of the situation.

Standing off to the side she watched and waited as the beat up Jeep made it's way up to and area just below their camp site. This had been the first place they had stay put in for more than a few days. The little vehicle stopped and parked. The others finished their breakfast as John climbed the hillside path. Arriving at what had been home base for over a week, the big blonde man pulled a medium sized duffel off his shoulder and dropped it a Jane's feet, this was not a good sign. The Lieutenant did not have a happy look on his face. He didn't say anything as he walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup.

Breaking the silence Much said, "Are you a Private again?" and that brought a small grin to John's lips.

"No I am still a Lieutenant, but only because of our good work on that last weapons recovery job." He smiled. "Lieutenant John, that's me."

Jane walked over, "I'm glad. Helping me has put you in a really bad position, I am sure."

"Easy there with the guilt, Sox." John motioned at her T-shirt. Jane was becoming more relaxed around the men and they were doing the same around her, "If I knew you were a Red Sox fan I would have left you with the Gisborne boys. This unit runs Dodger Blue through and through." The others rolled their eyes and waved hands at the man in mock disgust, "What? We do, right?" Jane had to laugh as Much and Tuck did not back up their fearless leader at all.

"Catholic, guilt, Italian, it all goes together…Little John." She raised an eyebrow having had to come up with a nick name on the run. "You know Lt. for Lieutenant looks like little then John, damn it doesn't work if I have to explain it." She sighed and the group laughed, "and besides I can let the Dodger thing slide as long as the Yankees are…"

"Boo Yankees," the men called in total agreement and Jane smiled.

"So we are all good on that front. How about my trip out of here? Any ideas of when I can leave?" she asked and saw how the big man shifted and didn't meet her eyes. "John, just tell me. Please."

Pointing to the small folding chairs around their planning table, the group followed the Lieutenant's lead and took a seat. "Sox, I don't have a clue what you got yourself into, but I can tell you the military has no information on your trip or any type of joint training agreement with the City of Boston. They didn't even know you were in country." It had been a month but this was the first time the crew was off mission for more than a few hours of travel time. John had broken protocol to see what he could do for Jane.

"How can that be? All my arrangements were made through the Assistant Mayor's office. If I had all the paperwork I could show you." Jane was standing, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Easy, I know Jane. According to my source, your room was emptied by the Gisborne Security Agency about thirty minutes after you left. They are also doing their best to avoid questions about you even now. My contact is in Dubai. He says that a Casey Jones raised a stink in the hotel when you didn't return after he watched you be hurried into the Gisborne's van. When your room was found empty he arranged for any correspondence or phone messages to be sent directly the US military mail hub to await future delivery instructions. He even tried to talk to the Gisborne Agency itself but they refused his call. Right after that this Casey guy was ordered to return to his assignment post haste. I had my buddy contact the mail hub and got your things redirected to the main mail post here in Afghanistan.

"Who is going to write me letters?" Jane mumbled as she thought for a moment. "John, I need to get to a computer to contact…"

Holding up a hand, John stopped her. "This begins the second problem. When we pulled you on the plane, I had to report you as one of our unit, a specialist from the states. I made up a name but they can find your prints and picture if they need to. If I had not done that you would have been turned over to military police, and in this area they are partnered with Gisborne. You are being hunted by the Gisborne boys still, hell they even want to talk to us." He waved a hand at himself and the others. "The quiet talk among the locals is they want you dead and are willing to pay to see it done. It would be stupid to play right into their hands by walking into the open. We have to do this thing smart Jane. There is talk of a large cache of weapons and other equipment way north of here and we have to check it out. You are going have to go with us."

"I need to let someone know what happened to me. I have to tell at least my…" Rizzoli sounded shaky and she hated it. "Family what is going on."

Much cleared his throat and said, "We are a black ops unit Jane. The only thing keeping you and us safe from Gisborne and the others working against us is our black status. For as long as our mission lasts we have to remain under the radar in every way. John gets a single coded radio transfer a day. They are three preset messages to send only. Very few people in our own government know where we are at any point. Long story short, we don't communicate with anyone."

FIVE MONTHS AGO – Boston

"Bass, there are just some days when it does not pay to get out of bed." The lovely eyes of Maura Isles were looking into the curious reptilian eyes of her pet that was busy munching on several large leafy greens and a few strawberries as a treat. The doctor who had her dinner before was enjoying a rather large glass of wine. The day had been such a tough one that she was seated on the tile of her kitchen floor and contemplating stretching out and sleeping there just to enjoy the closeness of a friend. Bass was not all that cooperative however and after finishing the well balanced meal had bumped once into Maura's legs and then walked off. The bump was the best thing that had happened all day and she smiled watching the slow progress of the tortoise away from her.

"Okay, I will just have to tell Jane about it." Maura called after her pet as she hoisted herself up off the floor and made her way to her desk. The letters had been Angela's idea and at first the thought of pen to paper seemed a bit old fashioned when electronic communication was so efficient and fast. With Jane's disappearance and the chaos that had followed the letters had become something more. They were a way that Maura kept her hope alive.

The logical side of the doctor was screaming at her to face facts. People didn't just disappear for a month. It was more than likely Jane had been taken or was dead. That was the plain truth, and with no demands or contact dead was the better conclusion. The emotional side of Maura's brain was having none of that. Jane would not be dead until there was proof. No proof than her friend was still alive.

The letters would always start with updates on family and friends and then lead to cases that Maura was working, carefully staying within the legal framework of what the ME could share of course. Lately the last part of the letters had been more personal, almost journal like in some cases. Poetry or song lyrics and then what they all might mean. Memories of the times the two women had spent together. On nights like this one Maura would risk thoughts of the future or the relationship the two friends had and how Maura thought there might be more to it. The doctor reread the last lines before she sealed this one up, "I was on the floor with Bass and considered staying there for the night because I would have a friend close Jane. It is irrational, but I am angry that you are not here with me. It is selfish I know, but I want you close to me again. I made a vow to myself to keep you safe. It is a silly vow because you are a hero Jane, my hero. It is only one of the hundreds of reasons I love you. I failed to uphold to my word and need to make that up to you. Please come home soon. Maura."

**Present day Boston**

They were well away from the scene and approaching the base when Rizzoli snapped out of it. "What the hell had she just done?" Jane said to herself and she dropped her head into her hands to help her think. Finally Jane said aloud, "Tuck, there is a change in plans. I need to get to Maura's place fast."

"Not a chance Jane." said John. "Maura knows you're alive and that is enough for …"

"Oh no John, I have just opened a huge case of trouble for us." said Jane. "Maura will turn this city upside down to find me now. I have to talk to her before she does anything rash." John and Tuck looked at one another. They had run six months worth of missions with Jane and recognized when she was deadly serious. This was one of those times. "If you think I am determined, well Maura is twice what I am plus a bit more. Please you have to listen to me on this. I am not being selfish here."

There was a long moment of silence then Tuck tossed her the GPS, "Punch in the address. I need to be able to find you again. John call Much, see what he knows about the security sign we saw outside the doctor's home. Maura is no dummy, she will have some type of alarm installed." Tuck retrieved the GPS and then changed his route.

They had almost reached Maura's house when Much got back to them. "The alarm company is top notch and Jane, as good as you are with locks, the main system they employee utilizes a rotating code. You have to have the sequence to stand a chance at disarming the box. You will activate it when you enter."

"I will think of something." said Jane. Her focus did not waver at all; she would be getting into Maura's place tonight. "Just drop me off as planned okay." Neither one of the men liked it but they did as they were asked. It was only a few miles later when they pulled up to a blind corner and let Jane out. "I'll call with a pick up time okay."

"Do it Sox or we will break into the place ourselves and drag you out." It was an order not a request from John.

"I hear and obey, Little John" said Jane with a smile. She stepped back and waited for the distraction. The crashing of the rock going through the rear window of the Gisborne Security Vehicle was very satisfying as was the screeching tires as it pulled away in pursuit. Jane moved quickly as there was no doubt in her mind that another security surveillance car would soon arrive. She jumped at the trellis located on the far end of the court yard and used it to climb over the wall and then landed softly. Jane moved in the shadows, cursing the damn porch light her mother had on.

Reaching the door, Rizzoli pulled out her lock picks. "I can hide inside when the alarm goes off and wait for Maura to come home to check, and then wait for Gisborne to check and then wait for the BPD to check." Jane's thought sarcastically how her plan was sounding better and better all the time. She placed the first pick in the lock and the thin wire slid all the way to the end. Confused she placed the other in and it too met no obstruction. Jane pulled the devices out and tried the knob. It turned in her hand. "What the hell?" thought Jane. She steadied herself and then pushed the door open and moved inside closing it behind her fast and quiet.

The lights were off but the shades were open and moonlight and the light from the guest house filtered in. Jane took two more steps into the house and froze. She could just make out the shape sitting on the couch, it turned and Maura said quietly, "I missed you too Jane."

Standing and placing her wine glass on the coffee table, Maura walked towards the detective's motionless form. Jane was not breathing, not really. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out. It hit her as she watched Maura coming closer just how long six months had been. The doctor moved so she was directly in front of Jane. She did not move to touch her but instead just looked into the brunette's lovely eyes. That is when Jane saw the tears. One by one they caught bits of muted light as they moved over Maura's cheeks and the sight smashed into Jane like a runaway train. In one fast motion, she pulled Maura in and held her best friend tight letting her own tears flow too.

Maura felt like she was in a dream. Could this be real? She had waited so long for this moment. Maura had stopped counting the number of times she had almost given up hope. But this was happening; Jane was in her arms. The doctor took in the feel of her skin, the tone of her body, the beautiful hair, Jane was really here. Maura started to worry that she might faint, her knees were so weak and she was having trouble catching her breath. Wanting nothing more than to hold her beloved friend in her arms forever.

Jane, who finally was able to quell her tears, felt like she was in a cloud. The rest of the world had disappeared. At this moment in time, only Maura existed in Jane's arms and everything was perfect. Jane soaked in everything she could, the exotic scent of her perfume, the gentle caress of Maura's hand on her back, those beautiful hazel eyes. Jane knew that she would never be happier than this moment in time.

Pulling back, she smiled to feel Maura rejecting the idea of any distance between them and the strength of the doctor holding on to her tighter. Softly, Jane rested her forehead on Maura's and brought her hand up and laced her fingers around the side of Maura's neck while her thumb traced a tender path along the ME's cheek. There was almost a moaning growl from the detective and Maura felt the hot press of Jane Rizzoli's lips to hers. It was as welcome as it was somewhat unexpected. Finding her voice when she pulled away, Jane rasped softly choked with emotion, "God, please forgive me if this is not what you want. I am sorry if I… I just had to…."

Through her stammering Jane heard a small sigh come from Maura then the doctor replied, "Jane, I need you to kiss me again. Please kiss me again." The embrace that followed started as a gentle caress, each touch capturing an individual perfect moment in time. However, new tenderness soon swelled into a passion that quickly engulfed the two. There was no fight for control, each letting the other explore what they had denied themselves for so long.

Finally, out of a need for oxygen, Maura pulled back and smiled. Only to immediately have Jane's mouth find her kiss swollen lips again. Feeling Jane's tongue trace her bottom lip, Maura lost herself for a moment as the kiss deepened. Once again pulling back, Maura placed gentle hands between the two of them. If they didn't get some space between them neither one of them were going to be able to think straight. They needed to talk about what they were feeling but both women knew it was not the time, other issues had to take precedence.

The doctor started the choppy conversation as each woman tried to jam six months of information into a few moments. Maura was fact based at first and then it was like a dam broke, "Jane, so much has happened." She reached out and took the detective's hand tightly. The security she felt from that simple touch was so comforting Maura rushed to tell her everything at once. "I've tried my best to hold things together. We couldn't find you and I don't know what you know. Vince, Barry….."

Tears had once again started to fall down the ME's beautiful face. Jane brought two fingers up and gently placed them over Maura's lovely lips to quiet and calm her. The gesture allowed the doctor to regroup for a moment. Jane said, "Maura, I know about the accidents and Barry's death." This time it was Jane's turn to grip Maura's hand. "Maur, I should have never gone. My gut told me so and I didn't listen. The whole thing was a set up, it was all a fraud."

The sound of disgust filled Jane's voice and there was a flash of anger that crossed her face made Maura nervous. Jane took a moment to get some control back, "I don't know why this is happening to us and our family. It's just crazy but I am back and I promise we will get to the bottom of this mess. This Gisborne guy is behind this but I don't know why. His people have tried to kill me at least twice now. They will try again if they can find me."

The shiver that ran through Maura's body when Gisborne was mentioned was not missed by the detective. The anger was back in an instant. "Do you want to tell me about him Maura? Has he hurt you?" said Jane carefully not knowing how she could handle an answer that confirmed her fears. It was futile to hide her feelings, Maura could read emotions a hundred different ways.

"Tell you about Gisborne" Maura growled her disdain, "Jane, he is an…asshole." said the doctor. The description caught Jane so off guard she could do nothing but laugh. The sound was genuine and so Jane. Maura stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the tall detective. Holding on tight, Maura added, "Forgive me, I have picked up bad habits from Frankie, Scarlet and Susie." Jane just held her tighter. Thanking God that Maura had someone to watch out for her in the detective's absence.

Maura continued, "He is dangerous Jane. I can't lie to you. He is harassing me but I can handle it for now. I can handle anything now that I know you are safe and home." They stood quietly in the embrace for several moments. It should have been new, maybe strange or less familiar than it felt but it wasn't. The couple had been there for each other for years. The only change now was recognizing what was really being shared between them. It was a hell of a lot more than friendship on every level.

Clearing her throat Jane said, "I ended up in Afghanistan with a black ops unit. I couldn't contact anyone. I got back only a few days ago and found Gisborne was everywhere. Parked outside, your phone tapped… cut off from you and my family and…" Jane released Maura and stepped back. "They kicked me off the force, Maura. When I finally got all the letters from home," Jane stopped talking and smiled at the doctor. "Thanks by the way for writing to me," the doctor blushed a bit. She had meant every word but the letters were written almost with the expectation they would never be read by Jane. It would be something the women would have to discuss at a later time.

Jane still watching the doctor carefully continued, "There was a letter from the Mayor's office and the BPD explaining that I was suspended and then terminated for a series of charges, all criminal." Maura looked up a Jane. The doctor didn't need to say anything, Jane felt the ME's outrage and support directed towards her as Maura's beautiful eyes lit up with intense emotion. "They know I'm home and now I have a feeling they are going to be painting me in a pretty interesting light as they try to pull me out in the open. I have to stay low until I figure out how to fight them and clear my name."

Maura turned and sat down. "So you are home…but not really home." Maura pushed away the unease growing in her stomach. It would be foolish of her to think that Jane's presence would end all the problems she was dealing with and Jane shouldn't be expected to handle this all on her own. Maura had done a good job as protector and would continue to fill that role until this whole mess was cleared up.

"I have a place Maura, you need to come with me and Vince and the guys… I am going to fight them. I have to and I don't want you in the cross fire." Said Jane. There was panic in her voice as she just realized what a position Maura was in now. "I've put you in danger and I'm sorry. I never should have answered the phone."

It was Maura's turn to be angry, "Jane Rizzoli, so help me if you are thinking of leaving me again. After we just …"

"God Maura I would never leave you again." There was hurt in Jane's voice. "Never ever and especially after we just," the detective got a goofy grin on her face, "after we just clarified a few things about our relationship." More serious now, "But Maura you need to be safe, I will go crazy…"

"Do you think it is going to be easy for me, knowing that you are out there? I can't lie Jane. When they ask about you I am going to have to tell them everything. Besides I can't leave my position in the department. I have my own people to protect. Jane there is so much we need to talk about…threats to your family and other things. I can help with this Jane, I can."

There was a sudden and harsh banging on the door. Jane grabbed Maura, pulling her gun out as she pushed the doctor behind her. "Maura, it's Angela, I know it's sort of late but I have amazing news." the familiar sound of Jane's mother was muted as it traveled through the closed door. "I'm going to let myself in okay. Frankie just told me something I think you should know." Jane froze on the spot. She had been keeping her family away for the same reasons she had been afraid to talk to Maura. Jane's presence put them in danger. Angela had already been threatened. But Jane wanted desperately to see her Ma. To hug her and reassure her that things would be okay. The fact she couldn't had the detective paralyzed for the moment.

"Just a minute Angela, I'm coming." called the doctor. Rizzoli felt strong arms on her body as she was pushed hard towards the office. Maura hissed, "Jane you have to go. I love your mother but she will tell everyone she saw you here. Go out the larger window in the office, stay near the house until you get to the street. It will keep you in the shadows." Maura pulled Jane to her and kissed her fast then turned away in an attempt to hide the emotion on her face. It didn't work and Jane reached for her. Maura put up her hands and said more forcefully, "You have to go. We will find a way to see each in a few days. Now go." Maura touched Jane's face and then turned at a run hearing the door open leaving Jane to make her escape.

"Maura where are you?" Angela called. Her tone was concerned and she was looking around the house worried.

"I'm coming." Maura almost ran into the living room to meet Jane's mother.

Angela looked her up and down, "Maura what's wrong?" The older Rizzoli's stare should be classified as a weapon. It certainly was Maura's undoing every time.

"It's Jane." Maura blurted out as if the information had been pulled by a truth ray of some sort.

Angela squealed with delight, "I know. I know. Of course Frankie would have told you too. We were right. Jane is alive." The women pulled into a tight embrace as they sort of danced around and laughed.

Wiping her eyes Angela continued, "Of course she is in some type of trouble, but I don't care. She is alive. Did Frankie tell you why she is on the run? He said that she had only been seen on a video tape and that something was up…" Angela continued talking as Maura considered how she needed to talk to Frankie about what he was sharing with his mother. "You will get her out of it. Things will work out, you'll see."

"Jane is now considered a fugitive, Mrs. Rizzoli. I don't think that an upbeat attitude will be enough to solve her problems." Guy Gisborne stood in the doorway of Maura's home. Angela in her rush to share her good news had not shut the door. The CEO was not alone; there were two security agents behind him. Feeling Maura's eyes on him Gisborne continued, "The surveillance detail outside your house was attacked. I was concerned there was a threat to your safety." Of course Maura saw through the lie instantly.

"I could not help but overhear that the updated police report has been shared. Jane does appear to be in Boston and her actions have her wanted for questioning on some very serious charges." sneered Gisborne. "It must have been difficult for your son to turn the focus of a murder investigation and possible terrorist act on his sister. Tough stuff you Rizzoli's are made of."

Angela could not speak but Maura could. The protective side of her had been honed for months and she wasn't going to back down now. "I don't believe I invited you into my home." The doctor walked towards the men at the doorway. There was purpose to her movements and Gisborne raised an eyebrow as she placed herself directly in front of him. "As far as the updated report, Detective Frankie Rizzoli is a damn good cop just like his sister. He did not hide Jane's prints at the crime scene they were reported and logged as they should have been. He also followed procedure by passing on this information to his mother. Jane has been reported as a missing person so it is proper that family is updated on changes in the case. In regards to the charges against Jane, are there any? Being wanted for questioning and being charged are very different things. No matter what, justice will be served here. The evidence never lies."

"Spoken like a true Rizzoli supporter and quite a show of professionalism, Dr. Isles." Guy's eyes were boring into her. He liked her close to him like this. It would be so good to make the doctor bend to his will. Maura fought not to shutter as he licked his lips. "Jane Rizzoli wouldn't be here by chance. I'm asking in my capacity as consultant to the BPD and the assistant mayor's office. My men said that your actions at the crime scene were a bit odd at the end after I left. You made a phone call that…appears to have upset you."

Maura stepped aside and motioned the man inside, "I received some news about Jane and yes it did make my emotions run a little high. Now why don't you come in and check the place out yourself, in your capacity as consultant to the BPD and the assistant mayor's office of course." Gisborne narrowed he eyes and stepped inside never expecting to actually be invited into the doctor's home. Maura leaned over and pressed two buttons on the alarm keypad. "You have five minutes before BPD arrives. I suggest you make the most of it." Gisborne growled and then nodded to his men. One moved to go upstairs but Angela stepped in front of him.

"No way." She growled. "No way are you going anywhere in this house without someone to watch you." Angela turned with a huff and then followed the man up the stairs. Maura was left standing with Gisborne and the other man. With a second nod of his head, Gisborne sent the agent on his search of the ground floor.

The run through was quick as it took less than two minutes for the BPD to show up. Okay, it took Frankie and Scarlet less than two minutes to show up as they were the closest. Another patrol showed up right after they did. The doctor's role as medical examiner but also as a board member of the Isles Foundation had her high on everyone's priority list.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked the stocky red head through gritted teeth as she marched into the middle of Maura's home. Scarlet watched Angela walking a security agent down the stairs and a second man coming out of the guest room and heading towards Maura's home office. Frankie, who had followed Scarlet in moved quickly to stand by his mother, while his partner moved over to the doctor's side.

Seeing the men attempting to continue their search, the redhead put an end to it. "Get your sorry asses over of here now. You are not police officers nor do you have a warrant to search this home. The doctor has been too kind in meeting your request, but this little intrusion of yours is over. It is time for you to leave." She looked at Maura and the doctor felt the anger and concern her friend was feeling directed her way. In a very police like tone, Scarlet continued, "The next time you enter this house, the doctor will be requesting that a BPD officer be here as an observer." The message was spoken towards Gisborne but it was also directed at Maura.

"They were searching for Jane." said Angela to Frankie. "She let them in before I could stop her, but I followed the one upstairs. He touched the doors, looked under the bed and checked the closets. Frankie you need follow me up there and check that he did not leave any bugs or listening devices." The young man was going to argue but the look on his mother's face changed his mind. He shrugged and followed his mother up the stairs. Scarlet held her hands out and directed the security agents out the door and she walked the pair all the way to the curb.

Gisborne who had been following his men stopped and he turned to smile at Maura. Reversing his direction he walked up to her. Leaning down, the handsome man said quietly, "Thank you Dr. Isles. You're cooperation is noted. It is a start. Two minutes is a bit short but it is more than you have given me before. I'll take it. My men will be close tonight doctor, just in case."

"Next time just ask me Guy." Maura tried to sound defeated. "You are well aware of the fact that I cannot lie. If you want to know something just say it. The game between us is getting old." said Maura fighting the urge to pull back from the man. As if agreeing with her statement Gisborne nodded back and then excused himself and joined his agents outside.

Frankie, Scarlet and Angela all started talking at once when they gathered in the living to join Maura after assuring Gisborne was gone. The doctor just held up her hand to quiet them. "It wasn't worth the fight. So they walked around my bedroom. He won't be back to bother me, tonight at least."

"That was just stupid Dr. Isles and you know it. I'm not alone here in wondering just what you were thinking." said Scarlet sounding less the rookie homicide detective and more the experienced police officer from up state. "They don't come in here again without one of us. Even if he flashes a warrant okay, you have that right to call someone else to be here. You will do that okay. The man and his people are just too unpredictable for you to be alone with." Maura nodded. Shaking her head as if trying to decide if the doctor really agreed with the plan, Scarlet touched Frankie's arm and then called it a night biding the rest good-bye.

Walking his mother out Frankie turned, "Maura please listen to Scarlet, I'm taking Ma home but do you need me to come back? Gisborne will have his people on alert all night. I can be here if you need me."

"No Frankie, I will be fine. Take care of Angela. Thank you, both of you. We need to focus on the fact that Jane is alive and in Boston." She smiled and the two Rizzoli's smiled back.

"We love you Maura," said Angela. "Jane loves you too. You are family and we will get my Janie back soon."

Maura watched the duo move to the guest house and then she closed the door and locked it. "I love Jane too." She said in a harsh whispered tone that finally reflected her emotions. Setting the alarm, she moved to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Bass, who was agitated by all the commotion, was banging around the space. Maura said to her pet as she sipped from the glass, "Okay, I know that was dumb, but if Gisborne was looking inside then Jane could escape outside. Right?" The tortoise did not respond but someone else did.

"Unless Jane was not outside," said a very familiar voice. Maura jumped and almost dropped her glass of water. Jane Rizzoli was standing at the edge of kitchen leaning against the wall. She had stayed back in an attempt not to scare Maura too badly, but still the doctor's heart was thudding wildly in her chest.

"Jane, what are you doing here? I told you to go… the window to the patio…" Maura was stammering in her surprise as she was registering the fact that the detective was in her home still. "They could have found you…" now Maura turned pale then she got angry. "Damn it, Jane I told you to leave. My actions were based on a logical path of reasoning and if you can't..." A look crossed Jane's face that stopped Maura's words. "What?" snapped the doctor.

"I am really very impressed." said the detective from her position on the wall. "They were wrong, you know." Jane nodded towards the door, "Ma, Frankie, and the red head, they were wrong about your plan. It was a good one. Dangerous and not to be repeated but it was a good plan of misdirection." The detective did not miss the flash of relief and maybe pride that touched Maura's face. "It would have been a brilliant plan if I had truly left." Jane grinned and Maura almost stamped her foot in frustration as the thoughts of what could have happened filtered through her mind again.

"Jane, what are you still doing here? It is too dangerous for you. Gisborne knew you might be here and his men are just outside. You are going to be stuck here all night." said Maura forcefully and then she snapped her mouth shut as if something had just entered her mind and maybe the look on Jane's face was confirming that line of reasoning.

Pushing away from the wall, the detective said, "What am I doing here? Before we were interrupted, you said there was more for us to talk about." Jane ran her hand over her face, then turned with a smile, "You really are amazing. Taking charge by shoving me out the door, for my protection I hope, then handling hurricane Angela. The subtle way you managed Gisborne and his men. Hitting the alarm to call the police was fast thinking. That's nothing new for you, I have missed that big beautiful brain of yours." Jane turned and was looking at Maura.

"Tell me why you are still here." said Maura. The look that the detective gave her almost melted the doctor on the spot. Maura knew it wasn't possible, but it was as if she could feel that heated gaze as it moved from her eyes to her lips and back again.

Making her way across the kitchen, Jane took the glass from Maura's hands and placed it carefully on the counter. Leaning in so she was almost touching the doctor's soft lips but not quite, Jane said, "I am here because you have taken care of everything I hold dear. I am here because you are brave and strong. I am here because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am here because when you held me and returned my kiss earlier I felt my heart for the first time in six months. I am here because you love me Maura Isles and I love you, and now I am going to show just how much.

All Maura could say before Jane kissed her senseless was a giggled, "Well okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hi everyone – finishing off the last chapter with this one. We are enjoying the fun reviews and comments. Nice words are always appreciated and it is great to read your ideas for the story. Thanks for stopping by and checking things out. **

Six months of being up at sunrise or before had Rizzoli's body trained so she didn't need an alarm clock any more, even after such an event filled night. The sun wasn't close to up yet but Jane was awake. She was trying to tell herself she wasn't. If she was awake then the evening had ended and Jane Rizzoli definitely did not want the evening to be over. The things that had been shared between the two women last night was nothing short of spectacular. Where do you go when your fantasies became realities? Thinking of how she had just laid her feeling out for Maura and how the doctor could have crushed her with a single word of rejection. Maura did no such thing, instead she responded to Jane with equal or greater desire sharing how much she loved the detective as she drifted off in her arms after a night of making love.

The warm body of Maura Isles that pressed up against her was familiar and reassuring. The good doctor should be in this exact position every morning Jane decided as she carefully pulled the beautiful woman closer to her. As friends they had greeted the new day this way before wrapped up in each other but usually they had some clothing on. Jane grinned as their current state of undress was decidedly better. Feeling Maura begin to wake Jane slammed her eyes shut and did her best to fake deep slumber. Maybe the ME would decide to stay in bed with the detective to keep her company.

Maura sighed after a few moments of stillness as she worked at getting her mind around all that had happened. She was relishing the feel of the body that had her pulled in tight. The strength in the limb that held her around the middle hummed through the doctor. While Jane had called her brave and strong, Maura knew she did not hold a candle to the steel that made Jane Rizzoli. The Jane Rizzoli that told her she loved her and then proved it with such a passion that Maura almost moaned aloud with the memory of the evenings activities.

With a gentle touch, the doctor feathered her fingers down Jane's arm to the detective's hand and then lifted it lightly to pull herself out from under the warm weight. "I know you're awake. I felt your breathing patterns change when I touched you." whispered Maura as she sat up. "I have an early call in the lab. The body from last night needs my attention. Go back to sleep if you can." Jane could hear Maura fighting the emotions she was feeling. They would both do anything to protect the other and the doctor's worry was starting to take over the passion they had shared. The detective was not going to let that happen just yet.

Jane turned and reached out to take Maura's arm in hand. She tenderly tightened her grip and pulled the doctor back down. Slow, wet kisses made a path from collarbone to earlobe, "How about we start with good morning," whispered the detective as she places a few reminders of last night's activities on the doctor's neck. Maura's skin tingled in response to the tender touches that were so gently delivered leaving Jane with no doubt that the sensations she was creating had been welcome reminders of what they had shared.

There was a soft laugh, then a "Good Morning to you," as Maura brushed some hair away from Jane's eyes. The brunette looked incredible and if the ME didn't move right now then Jane was going to have her way with her again. Maura almost went with that, but it would be too dangerous for her to break her normal routine as much as she wanted to. Jane had just returned to her, she would be damned if she put her in danger with any of her actions. "As much as I would love to continue this you know we can't. Now go make coffee while I shower."

"Bossy," growled Jane and the sound was so sultry that Maura pushed off the bed fast as not to fall under it's spell. It did not escape the doctor's notice that her bare body was watched all the way into the bathroom by the detective's wistful eyes. In that moment, Maura knew she would have to fight not to lose herself complete to Jane as all she wanted to do was run back and throw herself into the arms of the woman she loved. As the water was turned on, Dr. Isle's knew this shower would be one of the coldest in her life.

Jane stopped by the guest room to pick up some clothes before she made breakfast. She knew her things would be there but it still touched the detective that Maura had kept them for her. It was a sign of the doctor's faith that she would come home. Returning to the bedroom with new clothing, Maura's tablet, two cups of coffee and a couple pieces of toast Jane knocked on the door, "Breakfast Maur, it's outside on the …" but the bathroom door opened and the doctor's towel clad body moved out into the bedroom.

Jane's mouth went dry and she fought not to reach for the fluffy white barrier. "What the hell made lover's clad in towels so appealing?" she thought then cleared her throat. Jane said, "Ah… coffee and toast. I know you don't like food in the bedroom, but the toast is better warm. I put butter and honey on it so be careful not to drip it…" The thought of butter and honey running anywhere on the doctor's body was too much.

"Holy shit," Jane thought to herself as she blushed. "Get a grip." She took a drink of her coffee and almost wished she had ice water instead. "Do you mind if I use your tablet for a moment. Your phone has been compromised and Gisborne's techs will have traced my number by now." The detective's voice a bit higher than normal as she explained herself and tried to shake off images from her overactive imagination at the same time.

"Jane, you don't even have to ask, but yes please use it. What is mine is yours." said the ME with a sly smile as she moved by the taller woman pushing the tablet towards the detective's chest. Jane could have sworn the doctor pressed in to her body more than necessary as she moved to pass by. Pausing for a moment, Maura turned and said, "Oh, would you hang this up on the hook for me?" she then undid her towel and handed it over. Rizzoli just stood there holding the damp fabric with a stupid grin as she watched the doctor turn and walk into her closet. Was that a giggle she heard?

Knowing that Maura might be a while as she planned her outfit, Jane jumped in for a fast shower. Maura was just emerging from the closet with two outfits in hand when Jane appeared from the bathroom. This time it was the doctor who was a bit tongue tied. Jane was towel drying her hair as she donned a black sports bra and black boy shorts. Letting the towel fall over her shoulders the detective asked, "Everything okay?"

Rizzoli smiled to herself as she reached out for her coffee mug. Turning just enough so her abs were in perfect view with the extended reach. Maura had spent some time expressing her admiration for that part of Jane's body and the detective had to grin as the doctor took in every taunt inch of flesh. With mug now in hand Jane walked over, "Warm you up?" Maura bit her bottom lip as Jane reached around her, bringing her face so close to Maura's before pulling away as she picked up the second mug. Stepping around the doctor, Jane ever so slighting caressing the lower back of the ME, "I will be right back." she whispered as she walked out the door.

It took Jane a few minutes to get the refills as she had her usual fight with the overly complicated coffee maker. Mumbling about the cursed device, Jane returned to the bedroom to find Maura coming out of the bathroom. She had put on her make-up and done her hair. "Thanks," said the ME as she took the cup and downed a sip. She turned the mug and there was a lipstick print on the rim, she took her thumb and wiped it off. Jane almost felt the action across her own lips. The doctor had on a lacy set of matching dark blue panties and bra. They were elegant and sexy just like Maura. Jane thought their little game was over but then Maura paused and stepped into a pair of killer high heels.

Maura turned to look at her dress options, standing to give Jane a full view of her attire or lack thereof. The effect of the heels was mesmerizing and then when she walked over to where the clothes were hanging, the detective almost spilled her coffee. "Which one goes better with these shoes?" she turned to look at Jane. Maura had to turn back not to laugh as the look on Jane's face was too funny or sexy or maybe both.

There was a small thump of the mug touching some solid surface and then Maura was air-borne and bouncing on the bed. There were hands and lips everywhere as the two women playfully made out for several heated minutes. Finally Jane rolled over, "Oh my God, YOU WIN! If you make me start every morning like this I will have a heart attack in a week. What the hell are we doing?" She laughed and kissed Maura some more. Jane knew what they were doing. This sexy play was just their way of working through the well of emotions building in each of them. A slight pressure release before they had to say goodbye for a time. If it hadn't been something fun and playful, they both would be overcome with worry.

Maura was running her hand over the exposed abs between the two pieces of black fabric covering Jane's body. "I don't know what we are doing. It was fun, just like last night was wonderful. This is all new and we are just….and you were looking at me as I went to shower and I was taken in completely by your eyes."

"Last night was incredible," said Jane. She then kissed the honey blonde's forehead, "Now what's this about my eyes?"

"Well Jane, your pupil size can speak of your arousal or sexual interest in another person. Did you know that Italian women in the Middle Ages recognizing the beauty awarded by enlarged pupils; they would dilate their own eyes with belladonna. As you know the word belladonna means beautiful woman in Italian. Unfortunately, the plant secreted not only the chemical atropine, which draws back the irises, but also a toxin that would deteriorate these women's eyesight and possibly poison them. Even though belladonna wasn't an optimal dilating agent the come-hither effect of large pupils was a scientifically valid assumption. In the mid-sixties pupillometry pioneer Eckhardt Hess…"

"So my enlarged pupils turned you on?" said Rizzoli with a laugh.

The doctor rolled over so she was directly on top of Jane. Pressing forwards she kissed Jane's forehead and cheeks, then she moved to her lips and the end of her nose. Finishing off by touching each eyelid gently, "That and so much more my love, but as fun as this is I must go to work and you need to…" This is what they had tried to avoid. Maura placed her head on Jane's shoulder. "You need to go." Jane felt the tears as they traveled from the doctor's eyes and touched her skin.

"Hey, hey Babe it's okay." Maura let out a quiet soggy giggle. "Yes," said Jane between kisses to the top of Maura's head, "I think my pet name for you is going to be Babe or Baby. Not sure how this type of relationship works but I am sure that pet names are part of it." Maura punched Jane lightly in the side as they both laughed again.

Maura sighed, "There are lots of names to place on a relationship like this, but in the end it is only us and we will figure it out as we go." She was quiet for a moment. "Leave it to us to finally accept our feeling for each other during the most inopportune time possible. We never do things the easy way, do we?" The couple laughed and then kissed softly. Maura was nothing if not truthful.

After a few moments Jane spoke, "We are going to figure out what is going on, that is what we are going to do. I don't want to be separated from you a moment long than I have to be. You were right. I do have to go but know I am never going to be far away from you. We will be able to contact each other. Keep your tablet with you today. Don't use the BPD Wi-Fi but stick to your own account. Check your e-mail for something… you will know it when you see it. We will figure this out, we always do."

Pushing up, Maura pulled Jane with her, "Okay detective," the doctor looked into the eyes of the taller woman, "we have get going." The detective nodded in agreement. The ME continued, "Let me touch up my makeup and then we will get you out of here and me off to work."

As Maura moved away, Jane said with softness to her voice, "The blue one." The ME looked back as Jane grabbed the blue dress from the hook. Walking forward with the garment in hand, the pupil dilated detective said, "This blue dress is killer on you."

Handing the designer dress over, Jane was walking to put the rest of her clothes on when she heard a soft, "Well okay."

xxxxXXXXXxxxxx

The sun was cresting the horizon to make a beautiful sunrise when Maura pulled away in the Aston Martin. Jane had watched the doctor move to her car and her stomach was doing flips for so many reasons she had to sit down. "My love, I will see you soon." said Maura as she kissed Jane and then forced herself to rush out the door not being able to handle the detective's good-bye.

Maura had shared that Gisborne's surveillance car would follow her car for a short time, before circling around to return to watch her home. Rizzoli's hands were throbbing because she was holding them in such tight fists at the thought of the strain Maura had been put under just because of her involvement with Jane. Through an internet website, Jane contacted Much and set up a pick up about three blocks away from where they dropped her off the night before. "John is not happy with you, but says we should pick you up anyway." Much had shared and Jane smiled like a teenager who had been caught doing something bad but didn't really care.

Jumping out the window in the office after setting the alarm with a delayed activation of fifteen seconds, Jane was well on her way. Everything would have been fine except she heard something that froze her blood. "Stop, you just stop! Tommy! No! Don't you hit him." Angela Rizzoli was yelling at the top of her lungs. The sound was ripe with fear and anger. On the dead run Jane hurtled around the corner towards the guesthouse. Her mother always left for work before sun up to set up for breakfast. What was she doing home? Tearing up the sidewalk, Jane had her gun out and her brain was in total combat mode.

There was a familiar vehicle, Tommy's work truck, parked on the private drive that lead to Maura's guest house and Angela Rizzoli's current home. Jane's breath caught because a Gisborne Security Agency sedan was pulled in behind it. "Damn it." growled Jane as she heard her brother's voice.

"Ma, take Jo and get inside, I will handle these two yahoos." The rumble to Tommy's voice told Jane he was about to lose it. She poured on the speed to get between him and trouble.

A sneering laugh, "You touch us loser and we press charges. Hell you don't even have to touch us. We will just find something to bring you in on." Said one voice followed quickly by a second one

"Then bye-bye parole and hello big house, so just tell us if you have seen your sister or not. She is in town and your brother the cop has tied her to the scene of five murders. Only makes sense that the brother with a criminal past might be helping her out." The two agents loomed large as they approached Angela Rizzoli's younger son.

Tommy Rizzoli just smiled broadly, "You know fella's I have seen her." he pointed behind them and the agents both had the opportunity to meet Jane up close and personal. Jane smashed her fist into the first guards face and then elbowed the second across the nose, the crunch was loud and satisfying. A few specialized moves later and both men were down and not moving.

"Frankie and the police are coming so you better…" Angela ran out the door yelling with Jo clutched to her chest and then froze in mid-stride. The two Gisborne agents were down on the sidewalk, much worse for wear than when she had left them. Her son was standing with a stupid grin on his face and her daughter was looking at her with teary eyes.

"Hi Ma." said Jane with a sheepish smile. "I'm back." It hadn't been how Jane would have planned their meeting but it was great to see her family.

If Jane moved fast than Angela was the mother of fast as she had her daughter in her arms before the tough detective could move an inch. Jane was squirming as she was peppered with kisses and "I love yous" and more. Tommy joined in and Jo too who was going nuts barking and whining hellos. Soon the group was a laughing, crying mess. The sounds of sirens broke the moment and Jane shrugged, "I love you guys. Ma. Tommy, I can't tell you what's going on, because I don't know." The sirens were getting closer. "It's going to get bad before it gets better. I will check in when I can."

"Sis, I can…" Tommy said. He knew this was going to be the start of something awful for Jane. He had been in trouble before and could take the heat. His sister cut him off.

"Tommy," Jane smiled at him knowing what he was going to offer, "Thanks but you have too much to lose now. You need to take care of yourself and everyone else." He nodded but was not happy his sister had refused his offer. Jane tuned, "Ma, tell Frankie I love him then tell him exactly what happened okay. Tell him about the guards and how Tommy didn't touch any one. I took these men down, make sure everyone knows that. I have to go now. I'm sorry to worry you." Jane turned and started running but was hit on the leg by something. Looking down Jo was there determined not to be left behind this time. With no opportunity to return her to Tommy or her mother, Jane grabbed her pup and moved out. Looking back to see the two agents starting to stir she cursed her bad luck and then ran harder towards her pick up spot.

Seeing the repair truck on the corner she slowed as she approached and then jumped in the passenger side. "Get down," said Tuck in a soft voice. "Push the seat back and get in the compartment underneath. It will be awhile so be patient." Jane did as she was told and slid into the hidden space, careful not to squish Jo on the way into the tight space. She felt the truck move and then come to a quick stop. The sound of the door opening and slamming shut was all she heard for some time.

Rizzoli was starting to panic in the silence but she felt Jo wiggle her way up from Jane's side to near her neck. The pup pushed and twisted as she snuggled into her the space between Jane's neck and shoulder. With yawn in Jane's face and satisfied humph the small canine settled in with her head pressed into the warmth of Jane body. The big tough detective fought back the tears as she turned her head into her dog and felt herself relax.

There was talking and Jane was afraid that Jo would bark as the sound drift into the cab. Tuck's rich voice said, "Mrs. Rizzoli is it. Golly I am sorry about all that is going on. I would be happy to come back another day and I do believe I can help out with the café too. Here is my card for emergencies only. I would be happy to stay around if you need me." Jane heard her mother's voice and held her breath as Jo's tail started to move at the sound.

"Mr. Tucker, okay Tuck." Jane's mother laughed as Tuck must have made a face at the 'Mr. Tucker' designation. "Thanks but the police are here and so are my sons. I will have Dr. Isle's get in touch with you to reschedule. I wouldn't have even been home myself except my son needed me to watch my daughter's dog so he could be out of town and … well any way take care now and stop by the café for a bite." said Angela.

"Yes ma'am." Tuck was now in the truck. To Jane's great relief the vehicle started moving. After a few minutes the seat slid back. "If you can manage, it is safe to get out now." As if on fire Jo rocketed out of the space and up onto Tuck's lap. "Well what do we have here? Jo Friday is it?" there was some manly giggling and then a, "Go get your mama Jo, where's Jane?" In a flash Jo was peeking into the space where Jane was attempting to work her way out of. As if this was all great fun, Jo began wiggling then yipping at Jane, moving in for a quick lick and snuffle. Tuck laughed as Jane cursed her dog all the way back to the base as the dog played and played with her grumpy owner.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hi everyone - Thanks for the reviews, reads, favs, and follows. We are trying to speed up the postings for you. Will have to see how that works out. Thanks again for your support of the story. **

As the truck pulled into the open space of the base, Jane had finally freed herself from the compartment under the seat. Holding a happy Jo Friday in her arms she thought twice before stepping out of the truck. Tuck had walked to join Much, John and Vince and they all had turned to face her. "Aww Crap," whispered Jane as she moved out of the cab and walked towards the lineup of unhappy faces. Jo took the opportunity to wiggle and sneak in another doggie kiss. "Enough already, okay?" she said.

"Is that what Maura said at 5:30 this morning?" asked John with a gruff overly macho tone and Jane promptly flipped him off. There was a rather unpleasant exchange of glares after which John said, "Okay let's review, running to the first place that Gisborne is going to look for you, putting Maura and your family in the middle of things, sending a text that said "Morning" as a way to tell us what was going on and when to pick you up. This is not really sufficient information for planning how to get you out of a place that Gisborne and the police move in and out of freely, Sox." Watching Jane fire up at John's criticism the other men rolled their eyes. This was going to take a while and not be pretty. In silence Jane placed Jo on the ground, the little dog found Vince straight away and he picked her up. Tuck motioned for the others to follow him so he could relay what had happened with Angela as they let Jane and John finish their conversation.

"A time would have been nice, Jane. Maybe even a heads up that you were okay." The man was angry but it was with worry and Jane recognized it for what it was. "We saw Gisborne and his men show up. Then the cops show up and no sign of you anywhere. Just a stupid text that said morning and nothing more until 5:30 a.m., I thought I trained you better than that. The whole scenario could have been really bad for everyone involved, you, Maura, your family, everyone including us. We were fighting not to charge in and rescue you."

"I worried you John, I know and I'm sorry but truly I didn't know you were still around. Maura handled things beautifully with Gisborne and the police, but I was not going to leave her when everyone started showing up. I won't apologize for going to her, it was the right thing to do. The text was lame I admit, but I was involved with… personal things. You started everything by giving her my cell number remember, so don't blame me for all of this. I should have let you know I was okay and will the next time." said Jane.

"There has already been a next time," growled Jane's former commander, "Do we even need to discuss this morning? Tuck reported out on your run in with the security agency."

Jane growled in frustration, "Are you going to fault me for defending my brother? I hear my mother yelling in fear and anger and I am supposed to ignore that. They were threatening Tommy and Ma was scared." The Lieutenant was going to say something but Jane wouldn't let him, "John you would not have thought twice about interfering. Hell you already stepped in with Ma once."

"They are not trying to kill me Jane. They are trying to kill you. No, I would not have thought twice but it's not the same thing. I don't want anything to happen to you little one. As brave as you are, you are not bulletproof." He looked so serious and he used his other nickname for her.

Jane hated it when he called her little one. Okay she didn't hate it she actually really liked it, but the nickname disarmed her. It was something a father would call a daughter, and the fact he held that type of fondness for her touched her heart. "Damn it John," Jane shook her head. "In Afghanistan, we had space and could watch from afar making up plans of attack. Boston is different. We will be running up close and personal with the bad guys time and time again."

She turned to face him, "I'm good John, reckless at times but I'm damn good at catching criminals. I am not a newbie at this and I have the benefit of your training now to boot. Seeing Maura was not a mistake," Jane paused and the look in her eyes forced John to reach out and pulled her into his shoulder. "I had to see her John. Even if it hadn't been about letting her know I cared for her. Gisborne has his sights on her. We have to take him down before he hurts her."

"Did you ask her to come here?" John already knew the answer. There was just a nodded response. "She is taking care of people too. Huh?" Again Jane just nodded, "Well it looks like I have two reckless women to look out for now. Three if you count your mother." Jane was going to respond to that but a yell came from the doorway to the office.

"You two need to get up here. We have a problem." Vince yelled and the two were on the move.

xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Maura stopped for a tea and to settle herself down. "Stop it, just relax and breathe," the doctor told herself as she stood in line. She had rushed away from Jane like a child and now was regretting it. In her heart she knew that Jane understood her actions. Jane was the only person in the world that understood all the quirks that made up Maura Isles and yet she still loved her. "Stop it and breathe," the doctor had to start with the relaxation talk again as she moved up with the rest of the line. If Maura had been calmer she would have just picked up tea at work but the café would be out of bounds for her until she could think of how she would discuss Jane with Angela. Finally reaching the front of the line she placed her order and waited.

"Hey there Dr. Isles," the young man behind the counter that usually got her morning beverage smiled brightly. "Big day?" he asked as he handed over her order. She tilted her head in a question and he said rather shyly, "ah… you just look different, dressed for something special maybe. Have a nice day." He scampered off and Maura smiled as she dropped her tip in the jar. Returning to her car, the doctor put the car in gear and then grinned, "It is a special day. Jane is back." she thought and then gunned the engine and laughed at the acceleration of the vehicle as she sped down the street towards work.

As early as the day had started, Maura frowned as she pulled into her parking spot and checked the time on her cell. The 7:00 a.m. was displayed in bold type and she tsked at where all the time had gone. She stepped into the BPD and headed for the stairs eager to start the day. Waving hello to a few co-workers, it had been a while since she had felt this good about being at work. The Manolo Blahnik's heels she wore clicked as she moved down the stairs and into the lab. The sound was a clear, crisp and confident as was Maura's demeanor. With a small smirk she thought how she should be tired due to lack of sleep but instead she was just happy. "No," thought Maura," not just happy but loved too," and that made her feel wonderful.

Susie Chang and Scarlet Wills were chatting at Susie's desk. The wolf whistle from Scarlet echoed off all the hard surfaces. Maura stopped and turned at the unexpected sound. "Damn Sam, if that isn't a great outfit Doc. Don't you think so Susie? Look at her all put together like that. Smoking hot!" Susie rolled her eyes at the antics of her loud friend but was relieved to see a smile cross the doctor's face. Internally the criminologist was thrilled to see the doctor in her designer outfit. She could only hope this was an indication of more good things to come.

"Thanks Detective Wil….Scarlet. It seemed I needed to change things up a bit. You are the second person to comment on my appearance today." said Maura.

"Anything we should know that brought out the fancy duds? Do we need to thank a certain Mr. or Ms. Facilitator?" Scarlet winked knowingly as if maybe she thought the clothes were only a reflection of something else. Maura winked back but did not say anything else as she moved towards her office with the sound of Scarlet's laugh following her.

"Dr. Isles, I will prep our first body. It will take me fifteen minutes." Called Susie who, when Maura was out of view, smacked Scarlet hard in the arm stopping the laughing of her friend.

"What'd I do?" said the brash redhead in a mock whisper. The sound of a laugh from Maura's office forced Susie to hit Scarlet again.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Angela, Tommy and Frankie Rizzoli were sitting in the guesthouse living room talking quietly. The uniforms were there as were members of Gisborne Security. There were also news vans and the beleaguered chief of police with other higher ups milled around the front of the driveway.

"Janie looked good don't you think Ma? Thin but good, and man did she take down those agents fast. Sis has been working out." said Tommy and there was pride in his voice. Tommy had believed his sister was dead. He had seen the harder side of life and didn't hold on to hope as well as the others. He was never so glad to be wrong about something in his whole life.

"She is alive and that is all that matters." Said Angela, "Frankie I told you she said she loves you, right?"

The matriarch of the Rizzoli clan was still in shock and had mentioned this about ten times now. Frankie gently said, "Yeah Ma you told me. I am sorry I missed her." Patting her hand absent mindedly, he was more concerned because he heard the charges everyone was batting around. Frowning he saw his section chief pull up. "Damn it." He growled. Nodding to Tommy he stood up. "Watch her okay. Don't let her outside." Frankie was out the door and moving down the driveway towards the group of gathered policemen.

"Why?" said Angela suddenly much more aware. "What is Frankie talking about? Why can't I go outside?"

Tommy said quietly, "Remember how Jane said it was going to get bad before it got better. This is the start of the bad part I think?" Angela's youngest son walked over to the T.V. and turned on the local news. The breaking news banner flashed and it was only seconds before the front of Angela's home flashed on the screen.

Captain Brewer spent only a few minutes with the police chief before he called to the reporters to gather around. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, watching public, it is with a heavy heart that we ask for your help today. One of our own, Detective Jane Rizzoli, a decorated officer in the past is wanted for questioning in two violent crimes. A few days ago a cargo plane was blown up and five individuals were killed. This was a deliberate act of terror and Ms. Rizzoli's prints were found on pivotal evidence at the scene. Then again this morning, Gisborne Security Agents, in pursuit of information on Ms. Rizzoli's whereabouts were attacked by our suspect outside her mother's home. The Gisborne Security Agents involved in the altercation suffered grievous injury." He paused and shook his head in mock sorrow.

"At this time we are offering a reward of five thousand dollars for information that leads to the location and apprehension of Ms. Rizzoli. We ask the public to contact the BPD and not approach the suspect as she is armed and dangerous. Her training as a member of the force also makes approaching her a risk. The Gisborne Security Agency who has been such a great assistance to our department can also be contacted. I will take a few questions now." Brewer looked so smug, Frankie had to fight the urge to follow his sister's lead and flatten the man.

"Captain, is there an up to date picture of Rizzoli we can share with our viewers?" called a voice from the back.

Brewer held up a piece of paper. Jane's photo from her police I.D. as well as a more candid shot from a police department publication was visible and the reward amount was listed below. Frankie's mouth fell open as the thing looked like an old time wanted poster. He half way expected the publication to say dead or alive somewhere on the thing. "She is wanted just for questioning. Detective Rizzoli has not been charged with any crime." Frankie yelled it loud enough to force Brewer to answer.

A thin smile touched the captain's lips, "Yes, questioning only." He said quietly then added with more forcefully. "Ms. Rizzoli had been relieved of duty pending this investigation. Her badge and I.D. have been voided. Make no mistake she is a fugitive from justice and we will find her." A call from the back, "Wasn't Rizzoli reported as missing about six months ago?" Brewer faked like he could not hear the question and ended the press conference. Frankie who had asked the last question attempted to blend in with the crowd and then walked back towards his mother's place.

"Take one of these Rizzoli." The wanted poster with Jane's picture was thrust at him. Looking up Brewer was next to him, the young detective's antics had not been missed. "You will let me know if you see her. Tell your family we will be watching every move they make." The paper was then slammed into his chest. The curses running through Frankie's mind never made it to his lips as he watched the pit bull of a man walk away.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

The breaking new report faded and then a history of Jane's career with the BPD started rolling across the screen. The news reports talking about the tragic events that had happened and how many times they had seen a hero fall from grace. "Bullshit. What a heaping pile of bullshit." roared Vince who then had to calm Jo as he scared the little dog with his outburst.

"We knew it was coming," said Jane but the color was gone from her cheeks and the men knew this hit her harder than she would have liked.

"No worries, Sox." said John over being upset with her and now trying to be reassuring. "This just gives us more of a reason to kick their asses."

"We can't kick their asses until we know why they want me dead." said Jane in frustration.

Vince added quickly, "Not just trying to kill you Janie, but me, Cavanaugh. Then there is Frost. What do we all know that they fear so much." Jane walked over and put her arm around the older detective in a show of understanding. Pulling away Jane began to pace. All the men smiled, from the bullpen at BPD to the sands of Afghanistan, a pacing Jane Rizzoli could only mean a plan was being formed. They all watched intensity of the woman boil.

"We have to know more." Jane said finally. "We either have to move the base or get more going here to help us. Much I need you to build an information gathering mecca. Tuck can you help him with any construction or electrical needs."

"Yes!" Much yelled. He had been so quiet it was like he wasn't there. Tuck smiled in agreement.

"John, I need you to talk this through with me and Vince. New ears and eyes on this thing might spot something to help." The big blonde nodded.

Walking to one of the bookcases Jane grabbed a wrapped up bundle. She looked at Vince and he nodded knowing it was his money. "Vince pulled his life saving out to help with expenses. It is all we have so don't waste it." Jane said and there was a break in her voice.

Much walked up to Vince and threw his arm around the man's shoulder kissing him on the cheek. "We will spend your money wisely and find a way to return in kind your generosity at the end of this adventure. Thank you." Vince's mouth fell open as this was as much as he had ever heard the man say.

The small scruffy man asked Jane, "Can I take lead for a moment?" she nodded as Much took the reins, "Tuck," the information specialist said "Do you have your list of needed supplies?" the giant of a man nodded he did and could not help but smile at the antics of his short friend. With a grin Much turned, "Jane we are taking your car. You need to arrange by phone to rent the two buildings next to us please. John we will having several trucks making deliveries during the day. Look for a list of vehicles by text on your phone. Direct them to the build directly to the left, we are expanding our base operations."

"Wait what is this all about? What do we need two more buildings for? You already have a list?" said Jane and the laughs around the room told her that the men had been busy last night during her absence.

"The building to the left allows for a better signal for cellular reception and our satellite connection." Jane did a double take at the man's words, "They had a satellite connection?"

"The building to the right will be storage unit for our growing number of vehicles and large equipment. Both buildings also have upper level and lower level rooms for sleeping." Much stammered a bit then added quickly, "We all want our own room." Jane shook her head and Much hurried on, "While you were away with the lovely Miss Maura, John stewed and Tuck and I went exploring and found some good things in those buildings. It is 8:30 a.m. now if we are lucky deliveries will start in an hour."

"Hey, I need a large erase board, markers and magnets too." Yelled Jane as the men moved out.

"Old school," Much yelled back but did not argue.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

"That completes the autopsy on Mr. Mark Jones." Maura reported aloud and then pulled her gloves off and reached up to click the stop button on the recording device. "For what good it will do." She added for no one in particular. Susie was at her desk looking into fibers and a few hairs they had pulled but with the number of processing irregularities at the crime scene anything they found would be easily tossed out of court. Still any job worth doing was worth doing well and Dr. Isles' department never accepted less than top-notch work.

There was a buzzing sound which caused Susie to reach up and grabbed her phone. Dr. Isles had rolled the body of Mr. Jones to the holding cold room to await transport to the morgue. Susie glanced at the text, "to our lady" read on the screen, the senior criminologist almost fell out of her chair. Going over the plan in her head, she quickly took action. Moving across the room, Susie turned on the microphone over the autopsy table and then returned to her desk and placed a call to the homicide department. "Hey Scarlet, I have some test results you need to see about that abuse case." Not waiting for a reply she hung up and then waited for help to arrive.

The door swung open fast and Guy Gisborne waltzed in. The stride was to look carefree but it wasn't. It was the gait of a man on a mission. The Security CEO was on his way to Maura's office when he heard something that broke is train of thought. "Damn," Guy ground his teeth. That silly assistant of Maura's had just called his name.

Susie tried to steel herself, she barely got the words out, "Mr. Gisborne is there something I can do to help you?" There was anger in his eyes but he quickly killed the flames and flashed a dashing smile in the woman's direction. She shivered at the ease he switched his facial expression to a false front.

"My dear Ms. Chang you are looking lovely today." He cooed and Susie threw up a little in her mouth. "I need to speak to Dr. Isles for a moment. Won't you be a dear and fetch her for me."

"Ms. Chang is a senior criminologist for the Boston Police Department. She does not fetch anyone." said Maura in an even tone. "Thank you Susie. If you want to step out go ahead." She nodded at the door and Susie had no choice but to leave. As expected Dr. Isles was getting her out of danger, ever the protector of her people. As Susie reluctantly left, she was glad there was a plan in place to get someone else to the doctor's side in a hurry.

When the door swung closed, Maura continued, "Guy, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen the news?" he asked and the sharpness to his tone was scary.

Maura shook her head, "I have been processing the body that was handled so poorly last night by your men. The condition of the remains made for a longer job than normal so no Guy, I have not watched the news."

"Jane Rizzoli attacked two of my guards outside her mother's place, your guesthouse, this morning right after you left for work." He spat the words at her.

Maura had been expecting something bad so she had been driving her fingernail into her palm to mask any color change in her face. It was something she learned as a girl to help cover her open book emotions at school. "Was anyone seriously hurt?" the doctor asked working furiously to keep an even tone.

"Well if hurt you mean killed then yes. Jane Rizzoli was shot four times but was finally put down like the killer she was." He laughed at the pale and shocked expression that crossed Maura's beautiful face. "I wanted you to be the first to know." Glaring he smiled as Maura started to slump towards the ground in shock and pain.

There was a clicking sound and Scarlet Wills spoke from the doorway, "I believe you have your facts wrong Mr. Gisborne. Jane Rizzoli got away before any police or security agents could arrive." There was a small sob from the doctor and Scarlet move towards Maura helping her to her feet. Carefully Scarlet turned the ME to face away from Gisborne to give her some privacy getting a hold of her emotions.

"My mistake, I must apologize. It appears someone lied to me." Gisborne snapped, mad his torment of the fine doctor had been interrupted so quickly. "You can see how easily people can get hurt by misinformation." The CEO was cold as he spoke. But the ice of his voice was nothing to the arctic glare from Scarlet Wills.

Looking back again to make sure the still shaky doctor was able to stand on her own. The fiery redhead returned her gaze to Gisborne and smiled a dangerous smile, "Well, to me that sounds like you are accusing Dr. Isles of lying to you. Maybe this is about your intrusion into her home last night."

"I was invited inside." He growled at the detective.

"Yes you were and you searched the house did you not?" Detective Wills waited for the man to nod. "And Mr. Security Agent, you know that Dr. Isles has a condition that causes blotches on her skin if she lies, don't you?" He nodded again. "You asked her if Jane Rizzoli was in the house last night correct?" forced to nod again, Gisborne's face was turning red, "She told you Jane was not there and did not display discoloration of the skin in anyway. So a bright boy like should be able to connect the dots. Jane was not there." She so wanted to add an expletive to the end of that statement but she bit it back. "By all your head nodding Mr. Gisborne are you agreeing with me or just nervous?"

"I am agreeing with you detective." snarled the CEO to angry to say more.

Scarlet stepped forward fast and put Gisborne on his heels, "Rizzoli was obviously following her brother who has been being pressured by your men." She took another step forward, her hand was on her gun now. Gisborne was forced to move back. "According to statements we have your men were openly discussing how they wanted to take Tommy Rizzoli in for questioning, something only the police have a right to do. Then there were the threats of possible parole violations if he didn't talk to your men this morning. Again something only the police have the authority to do." The man's eyes flashed with hate.

Scarlet continued, "I think those actions might cause a protective sister to step in, don't you? Something you have been hoping to provoke for a long time. I am just sorry she fell for it."

Now the handsome man smiled, "Jane Rizzoli is a wanted woman detective. Maybe Captain Brewer should hear about your support for such violent and blatant criminal acts."

"You just go and talk to…" Scarlet was leaning forward when she was interrupted.

"Detective Wills," said Maura softly. "That is enough. I appreciate your efforts on my behalf. Mr. Gisborne gets your point as I get the point he so clearly made to me. I would thank you both to leave my lab now. I have work to do." The detective could not believe her ears but nodded to the doctor. The doctor couldn't be mad at her could she? Scarlet thought about it and discovered she really didn't care if she was or not. This woman needed to be protected whether she knew it or not.

"Maura," said Gisborne but he was looking at her strangely. Was that defeat in her voice? The threat of Rizzoli's death was enough to tame the woman? How easy it had been when he found just the right button to push. He added quickly, "I will be in touch." The redheaded detective scowled and Gisborne turned quickly and left with a smile.

"Scarlet," said Maura just as the detective reached the door. "We need to talk. Lunch tomorrow? You alone not Frankie or Susie okay?"

"I'm there." Said the detective and she watched the doctor turn and move slowly towards her office. Quickly the detective returned to the middle of the room, reaching up she shut off the recording microphone and then exited the lab.

Maura focused on her steps to get to her office. "Just one foot in front of the other," she said to herself. Closing the door and locking it, Maura collapsed to the floor an emotional mess. Forcing herself to breathe and calm down, she knew passing out was a real possibility. "Jane, I need to talk to you." she whispered and then remembered how the detective said she would be contacting her. Grabbing for her purse she pulled the small tablet out and opened her e-mail. She sat on the floor as she searched her inbox. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She checked the spam folder and gasped.

"Killer blue dresses with insanely hot shoes - Click here now," Maura let out a laugh and which quickly turned to a relieved sob then back to a laugh as she clicked on the link to a shopping site that was set up entirely for her enjoyment. Finding the 'contact us' link she held her breath as she clicked it. A password box came up with instructions for setting up an account. She completed it and pressed the 'I agree' option. To her surprise an interesting looking rather rough around the edges man appeared in a video screen in the upper left hand corner.

"Hello." The man's voice drifted out of the speakers.

"Hello." Maura replied and she sniffed.

He smiled at her and said kindly, "Dr. Isles would you like to talk to Jane?"

"Yes please." She managed. He nodded and stood and moved away.

It was only seconds but it felt like an eternity, a beautiful smiling face then filled the small window. "Well hi there gorgeous. We just got this up and running. Can I interest you in some shoes?"

"No only the sales person thanks." Maura squeaked out and then started crying as she told Jane everything.

It was a half hour later when Vince Korsak face appeared in the screen. Jane had held it together to support Maura but when the doctor refused to let Jane come and get her the detective sort of flipped out. "Hi, Dr. Isles" He winced as he heard Jane yelling and John and Tuck trying to calm her down. "Say is there any way I can talk you into coming here with us. Jane would…" the conversation of small talk played between the two as Jane worked out her anger and the members of Outlaw unit kept her from getting in a car and going off and killing Gisborne.

"I can't leave Vince. I am sorry. If anything this shows me how much I need to be here. I shouldn't have lost it the way I did and upset Jane." There as a crashing noise and both parties were silent for a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't call again."

"No, you will call again and often okay. Say you will please." said the older man in a panic. Maura had to hold back a laugh. "I think Jane is calming down now. Are you sure you are okay?" he asked trying sound like everything was fine.

"I will call Vince I promise. I am fine we have established that several times. You are fine we have established that as well. Now tell me what you are working on. I have a few minutes then I do have to get back to the lab." said Maura. She was feeling better by the minute. This all felt so comfortable, like the way it used to be. Even Jane's yelling was soothing in its own strange way.

Korsak grumbled then he grabbed the newspaper clipping Sean had sent Jane. "Cavanaugh sent this to Jane. We have no idea what it means. There is a clue here but we just don't see it." There was the clicking of a few buttons and then there was a view of a wooden surface. "Hang on Doc." said the older detective as he slid an old sports article under the camera. He moved it about in an attempt to center and zoom the image. He did not notice that he had focused on the crossword puzzle and not the text of the article. There was the tell-tale sound of steps on the metal stairs, Jane and the others were returning and it had pulled his attention.

"Oh hell, Doc I put the thing in wrong. The part that Sean wrote on…" Vince finally noticed.

"On the bottom, focus on the bottom again please." Maura was almost shouting in excitement.

The image was on the paper but more voices could be heard. Jane's raspy voice came across, "What do you see Maur?"

In a whispered tone the doctor said, "Liam, moor, pets" Then there was a pause.

"We can't make the last one out either, Enitnemelc , it doesn't mean a thing." Jane added.

"But Clementine does." said Maura with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

The crime scene was brutal, just like the two before this one. This time three young men were dead. Their bodies were riddle with the damage caused by large caliber bullets fired rapidly and at close range. The doctor would never verbalize it but she had her ideas about what closer inspection would turn up. Maura sighed as she moved from body to body taking in all she could to add to her report. "Where had all the guns come from?" she asked herself. It was not surprising to have her thoughts mirrored by the others around her.

"I just don't get it." snapped Scarlet to Frankie, "It is like someone came in and armed some of the local scum with heavy duty weapons. Why would anyone do that? I mean, what is their angle? It's not like these boys could have paid much for the guns that were used here."

Frankie was kneeling next to a body, "I know. By the markings and tats on these kids, they were members of mid-level street gangs. Rivals of the groups gunned down earlier. There are some drug sales at this level but no money amounts that would warrant this type of violence, just petty stuff. Maybe they were attempting to merge with the big gangs?" he thought aloud. "It is almost like someone wanted to escalate the violence between the groups in hopes of this type of outcome."

"Did the uniforms find out anything?" asked Scarlet knowing the answer already.

"No one saw anything." said Frankie, "Not one thing."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Vince was up in the main office looking over the sport section clipping shaking his head, "So obvious, Liam, moor and pets were mail room step backwards, you're getting rusty old man." Chunk was at his feet and Jo in the chair with him. The big dog was too funny around the new little addition. At first everyone thought there might be trouble but after a few tense moments, Jo barked once at the big dog. Chunk promptly fell over on his back in total submission. "Poor fella," said Vince, "Have you no dignity." The bull dog mix simply rolled back over and cast longing glances at the little terrier. That had been the situation ever since.

There was a knock at the door and Jane said, "Can I come in?" Technically it was her room but it only seemed right to announce her presence. It did not escape her notice that Vince was still recovering and frustrated that he was not back one hundred percent yet. Jane had all too much experience with those types of emotions. Korsak did what he could to hide it but the pain in his movements was plain. Maybe she should have never pulled him out of that home, but it was something she couldn't change now. He was being helpful with the research and as a support for her. He needed to continue to feel useful.

Vince smiled, "Sure why not." He motioned to one of the new chairs and Jane joined him.

"How is our patient?" Jane nodded towards the man's the appendage propped up on the foot rest.

He flashed Rizzoli a look that said he didn't really want to talk about his leg, "What is on your mind Janie?"

"I'm a criminal Vince. At least that's what everyone thinks." Said Jane then she quickly spun around on the chair. She stood and poured them both a mug of coffee. When Jane returned to her seat, Vince said nothing. He had seen her pale at the speed at which she was convicted in the press. There wasn't a news station that wasn't running the sad tale of the fall of one of Boston's finest. After a few moments and about a half of cup of coffee each, Korsak said, "The reporters, they are just following the hype Jane. Things will calm down and they will start asking the right questions soon."

"Not soon enough to let me be a cop again." She was looking into the half empty cup and Vince knew Jane didn't really want to talk about it anymore than she had. It was out there and someone had heard her say it. The truth would come out but it would never be the same for Jane the detective. There would always be that doubt in some people's eyes. Jane's father, the forgiving and open-minded soul he was had always said in such situations, "Where there's smoke, there's fire." Jane knew the score having watched the outcome of so many cases over the years, innocent didn't always mean guilt free. She was looking at a very different future after this. Sometimes saying your fears out loud was enough to make a person stop dwelling on things and move on. It seemed to work for Jane.

"So the mail room step," Jane said shifting gears. "There are no steps in the mail room Vince. What was Sean talking about?"

This statement actually made the older detective smile, "Well youngster the mail room has been located in about twelve spots over the years. It's really the only room in the station house that just keeps getting shifted around with every so called remodel."

Jane frowned as she thought, "So we are going to have to search through twelve rooms in BPD headquarters." she mumbled out loud cursing her bad luck.

"Not we," said Vince with a smile. "Me. I think it is time I earned my keep."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Angela Rizzoli had finally made it into work. She had called in others to take care of the café yesterday and again this morning as she handled the press at her home which prevented her from leaving without some type of escort. She had refused the help of the Gisborne agents and waited for uniformed officers to show up. It was after noon when she finally arrived at work. "If they think I will cower at home they have another thing coming." She was wiping down the counters by the cash register, hoping to catch at least some of the late afternoon snack crowd. Most everyone was keeping a respectable distance, but surprisingly several people had actually come up to her in support.

"Look who is trying to clean up this dump." The sneer of man's voice in the empty café made Angela jump and brought her out of her thoughts.

Knowing who it was before she looked up, Angela worked to calm her nerves before responding. She had half way expected them to be waiting for her when she arrived. "Café is closed to you so get out." She then raised her head and glared at the faces of the three Gisborne security agents who had threatened her before. "Looks like my daughter is not dead and she is taking care of her family by protecting them from the likes of you." Angela started to yell for help but a hand covered her mouth from behind. Someone had reached through the kitchen doorway and grabbed her.

"What the hell?" said one of the three agents as they watched their prey fly through the doors to the back room. "Come on." The men carefully moved behind the counter into the kitchen area.

"I believe the last time we met I told you to leave the Rizzoli family alone." said a deep voice as the three agents stepped fully into the tiny kitchen. Angela's would be attackers took in the scene. Their target was standing in the arms of an older gentleman and the man that had pummeled them once had moved in behind them and blocked their exit.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The punches were rapid, heavy and very accurate. The thumping of the listless masses on the ground at John's feet had a finality to it. Seeing the look on both Vince and Angela's faces John reassured them. "No, I didn't kill them. Not that the little bastards didn't deserve it."

"Language." said Angela.

John looked up quickly then scratched the back of his head as he flashed an embarrassed smile, "Yeah um…excuse me." He waited a moment then added, "Sorry to have scared you, we needed them to move in here away from prying eyes before we could intervene. You know Vince here and my name is John. I am a friend of your daughters."

"Detective it is so good to see you. How's the leg?" Angela gave Vince a hug and then walked over to John. She held out her hand, "My name is Angela Rizzoli. I believe this is twice you have come to my rescue now." They smiled at each other for a minute. Instead of shaking his hand, she turned it over and looked at his knuckles. She shook her head then pulled the big man to the sink and rinsed the bloody surface off. Pulling the first aid kit open she grabbed some Band-Aids and placed a few over the broken skin. The action was one of a practiced hand, from what John had learned from Jane's stories this fit right in. Then she said, "Now tell me, how do you know my daughter and why is she in so much trouble?" Her eyes flashed with that same energy that hit Jane's. John pulled in and then released his breath trying to figure out how to answer the woman still holding his hand.

"Angela he can tell you about that later, we need to get going now. These three guys are going to be trouble for us." Vince said. He pulled his burner phone from his pocket. He hit the preprogrammed number. "Jane, we have a problem. Here talk to your mother and figure something out." He tossed the phone to Angela with a smile as he heard the younger Rizzoli's shouting voice on the other end of the line.

Tapping his ear bud, John opened communication with his information officer, "Much you hear me?"

"As much as I can hear anything over Jane's yelling." said the scruffy man with a laugh. "Is she talking about moving bodies with her mother?" he asked as if he couldn't really be right about that.

"We had a bit of a run in here. What do the cameras look like?" John asked as he looked out the café door.

There was some clicking then Much reported out, "They are on normal sweep. I reviewed the history of the café and lobby. There is no obvious activity on the camera feeds that would trigger an alert. You lucked out. Tell Vince to keep his head down and the cap low as he moves around. The cameras are all ceiling mounted with the exception of ours." Motioning to Vince to join him, the two men nodded to Angela who waved them on, then they stepped out into the café and off on the search for the steps and whatever Sean wanted them to find.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The younger the bodies on the table the harder it was for the ME. The killings had been exceptionally violent. Maura had been correct about the large caliber bullets fired rapidly and at close range. There had been very few shells collected at the crime scenes. The policing of the rounds had been fast, but whoever the shooter was had picked up enough of the casings to slow estimates on shots fired and the number of guns used. The bodies of the young men had been ripped up badly by the impacts of the bullets and that had made the ME's job tough. Susie was processing the trace materials and Maura took a moment to go to her office and sit down.

First opening her work e-mail, there was nothing urgent. Looking around Maura checked the area and then opened her tablet and typed in the web site address to see if Jane was available to talk. She let out a laugh as the selection of today's apparel was all Michael Kors new line. Whoever was working on the site had great taste as it was up-dated daily. Clicking on the 'contact us' link she typed in her password and in a flash the video window opened in corner.

"Hello," said the same man she had talked to before.

"Hello," she returned with a smile.

There was a moment of quiet and Maura just let the silence stretch. The man in the video window smiled broadly. "You know not many people are able to maintain quiet in such a situation, statistically it is less than 32%."

"Really." She smiled back.

"I will get Jane for you, she might still be on the phone with her mother." He frowned at the thought of interrupting that conversation. "I'm Much by the way."

"Nice to talk to you again Much," said the doctor. The not so tender sounds of Jane drifted across her speakers.

"Ma, now is not the time. What are we going to do with the bodies on your floor?" the detective's tone said it all.

"Much," Maura said a little alarmed, "Did Jane just say bodies?"

xxxxXXXXxxxx

John walked to Korsak's side. He was dress in a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and running shoes with no socks. He had on his aviator sunglasses and his blonde hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. Vince all but disappeared next to the mountain of a man. John's personality was like a magnet to people as he tossed around "Hello and How's it goin'" to the various individuals they encountered. Maintaining eye contact, the military strut, coupled with his winning smile was enough to convince even the most leery of police that the twosome belonged deep in the inner working of the station. People could have known Vince but he well away from the area he normally worked in so it was unlikely he would run into anyone he might know well enough to worry about.

They moved slowly but efficiently through various parts of the building. When you worked in a place as long as Vince had there were easy ways to avoid the main thoroughfares. John checked with Much and the cameras were golden, no one was looking twice at them. After about three stop they were forced to move closer to the homicide department then both of them would have liked. "Sean wouldn't have wanted me close or he would have placed the thing on my desk." mused the older detective. They had stopped by a drinking fountain to give Vince a rest and collect their thoughts.

"Clementine," said Korsak out loud but more to himself than anything. The small laugh at his side drew his attention. "I wouldn't let Jane hear you do that." Vince added.

"I imagine that it was like a rite of passage that Jane went through when kids learned her middle name. Trial by fire, Boy named Sue type of thing." Said John and Vince raised an eyebrow at the Johnny Cash song reference.

"Think it was more of a trial for the kids that teased her." Laughed Korsak then cleared his throat. "Clementine has ten letters in it. Maybe Jane's middle name was more than just an attention grabber. What if we need ten steps?"

"Is there an old mail room location that had ten steps into it?" Asked John already knowing the answer from the look on the other man's face, "It's not going to be easy is it?" the big man said as the moved off behind the man with the cane.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Are those really body bags?" asked Angela as she looked out the door for any customers to come in the café. The older woman had been glancing back and had offered to assist but she was truly more help where she was standing. So far the respectful space the employees of the BPD were giving Mrs. Rizzoli was working out for them. Maura had come down with her workout bag over her shoulder. When the coast was clear she moved into the kitchen to be of assistance to Jane's mother. Opening the large tote she removed three tightly tied black bundles. Stowing the flowery tote on a shelf, she rolled out the first bag and had gone to work.

"Well these are bodies aren't they?" said Maura a bit grumpily as she was doing her best to position the second man in a bag. Right before she zipped up the bag she injected the man with a small syringe and then closed the ominous looking container.

"Heads up," hissed Angela and Maura quickly moved to the side as Angela pushed out the door to help a customer that had wandered in. Angela had stepped out and then stood in front of the swinging door until it finished moving. With the door back in position, the ME moved to start work on the third guy. There was a vibration from her pocket and she stopped pulling out the phone Angela had been using to talk to Jane.

"I am a little busy Jane." said Maura holding the phone between her shoulder and cheek as she grabbed a pair of legs, lifting them to place the thick plastic container underneath.

"God the things we have done. However getting three bodies out of my mother's café kitchen is a new one. At least they aren't dead." giggled Jane, "I have help on the way."

"You are not coming into…" snapped Maura as she froze on the spot dropping the legs and grabbing the phone tightly.

"Not all the way in, I am just the driver. We are about there, Maur." Jane was talking quickly because she could feel the anger of the ME drifting through the cell.

"Jane Rizzoli! Turn that car around and …" the doctor said forcefully in a hissed whisper.

"Too late, Tuck's at the delivery door. Love you." said Jane as she hung up.

The two quick knocks were followed by the door opening for a large man. "Dr. Isles, my name is Tuck and I am here to help." He smiled as he quickly stepped over and grabbed one of the body bags and pulled it to him. From a pocket pulled what looked like a roll of neon green tape and he put to long strips on the bag. He then slapped three large recycling stickers on the plastic surface along with one that read Plastics. With a grin he pulled the bag to his shoulder and walked outside. Repeated the process with the other bag, then assisted Maura with the third, giving her just enough time to administer the sedative before he zipped it up and applied the decorations. The bags didn't really look any different but it was something to fool the eye Maura guessed.

With a hard swallow, the doctor asked, "What are you going to do with them?" Jane was involved so the ME knew they would not be killed but Gisborne's men had pushed her lover pretty hard and Jane was not really the 'forgive and forget' type.

"No worries Doc. Just think of them as junk mail you are returning to sender." The big man smiled and he held out a hand. "Nice working with you doctor." After a quick shake of thanks he directed Maura out the door and then to take a step to the side as she stayed pressed against the wall. A hand waved from the truck's driver side and Maura waved back. Tuck carried the third bag out to the back of a big utility truck that was plastered with recycling logos.

"If you don't step more than two feet outside the door frame or away from the walls the cameras will never see you. That is how Vince and John got in here earlier. Thanks again for the help Doc." The big man had said before he stepped around to walk to the passenger side of the cab. Heeding Tuck's words Maura remained next to the wall outside the doorway. She blew a subtle kiss towards the truck and as it started to drive away was rewarded with a hand that looked to be reaching out to make a catch.

Maura was going to step back inside but she heard voices. "Are you satisfied? There is no one back here." Angela was talking to someone in the kitchen.

"I just thought there was…a problem." The sound of Captain Brewer's gruff voice was unmistakable as was the tone of total confusion.

The ringing of the service bell couldn't have been timed more perfectly. "Captain, if you don't mind I have customers." Angela sounded so relieved. Maura heard the swish of the door and then moved inside where the room was thankfully empty. She sat down and took a deep breath to relax. It would be about fifteen minutes before she felt it was safe to move out into the open.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"You do know that we are on the same floor as the chief of police and the assistant mayor's office?" Said John now acutely aware of the attention he was receiving. The smile and friendly comments were not going so well now. "Vince we have got to get out of here." he said quietly through a forced smile and nod at a passing group of professionally dressed people.

"Almost there." growled Vince who found his body warring between the throbbing pain in his leg and investigative excitement that was racing around his mind. They reached a doorway with the words 'FIRE EXIT' printed in bold letters on it. After a look that assured Vince no one was looking, the older detective took a breath then gripped the knob and turned. It opened to a well-lit stairwell. "Welcome to the 'let's make a deal stairway'. One of the worst kept secrets in the BPD." said Vince with a chuckle. Stepping inside the two men shut the door and were alone in the passage way.

"What is this?" asked John.

"This is where lawyers move behind the scenes to get to the offices of the Chief of Police and Mayor. Bypassing any pesky altercations with detectives or prosecutors, using this to get to the head honchos offices to hopefully make offers so tempting that can't be refused.

"Let's make a deal. I get it." smiled John, "No elevator."

"Why make it easy for them." Laughed Vince, "Besides explaining away a hidden elevator during all the various renovations would be tough, a fire exit, not a problem. With a grip on the banister Vince started to work his way down the stairs. John grabbed his elbow for support and Korsak grunted his thanks.

Down one flight there was a window that looked out onto a flat roof. "A mail room used to be located right out there. This window was once a doorway to the place. It was another way to explain the extra set of stairs, but it proved to be too busy for the back room travelers and they moved it on the next renovation." Vince was sweating and John knew the man had done too much today.

Looking at the stair leading up and down from the window, John started counting as he moved down the treads. Kicking at the tenth one, the wood held tight. Quickly he moved to the flat at the bottom of the stairs and counted up, again nothing was amiss. Moving by Vince, the big man counted up towards the door they had used to enter the stairwell. A quick kick and John smiled, "It's loose Vince." Upon closer examination there were a few screws holding the flat of the step in place. Pulling out a knife John quickly had the screws removed and pulled up on the board. It slid out and John grabbed a thick stack of files that were wedged in the open space underneath. Returning the board, John carefully replaced the screws and tightened them down.

Neither man said anything as they moved steadily downstairs to the exit of the stairwell. "Much," said John with a tap to his ear piece.

"John," said the information officer with relief, "Where the hell did you go? I lost you on all camera feeds."

"Tell you later. We are on our way out with the goods. Vince is hurting and can't walk far." said John.

There were a few moments of silence, "Out the front door John, it is the quickest. Jane will be waiting in the Charger."

"Jane, what the hell is she doing…" snapped John.

"Easy Lieutenant, it couldn't be helped. Tuck is on his way to the airport with your three attackers and I am monitoring communications here. You have a window in three, two, one. Go Sir." said Much as he directed the men out between the camera sweeps. At a normal pace only the backs of their bodies would be seen from any camera angle.

Vince tried to steady his breathing as John helped him move. The big man never felt so exposed but they had no choice. There were some funny looks shot their way but both men worked on keeping their heads down. They had just reached the door when there was a shout from behind them.

"Hey Vince, is that you?" Detective Crowe yelled. It was reflex that caused the older detective to turn slightly at the call of his name. "It is you. How the hell are you?" Crowe started to walk towards the men in the doorway.

"If he gets to us he will see Jane in the car." hissed Korsak, cursing his dumb luck.

A second sweeter voice sound out, "Detective Crowe," Dr. Isles called from the entry way to the café. Crown turned for a moment to look at Maura, who he was never able to ignore, she was holding up a cup of coffee. "Do you have a minute?" When he turned around to look at the doorway Vince and the man he was standing with were gone. "What did he really care anyway," thought Crowe as he straightened his tie and flashed his best smile at the sexy little thing who had called his name.

Getting into the car was done with military efficiency. John opened the door for Vince to ride shotgun, at the same time Jane bailed from the driver's side and into the back. John moved around the car took over as driver. They were loaded and gone quickly, pleased they had not pulled too much attention. Gritting his teeth against the pain Vince started to laugh, "You are so going to owe Dr. Isles."

"Why's that?" said Jane concentrating on her condition of her friend.

"I think she just had to invite Crowe to have coffee with her." The older man laughed knowing how much the doctor detested the sloppy work of the man in question.

"Big time." moaned Jane. "I will owe her big time." For that and so much more she thought.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

When they reached home, they got Vince into bed. He had really over done it and would be paying the price for some time. Jane sat in his room as the older detective fought sleep.

"The step held files," said Vince, "We have to look at them. Read to me as I shut my eyes for a moment."

"Okay Vince okay, but you need to relax and get some rest." said Jane. John had handed her the stack of paperwork and she fought tears as she saw the familiar scrawl of Barry Frost that crossed a paper clipped note. "Captain, these are the files you wanted and more that I pulled on my own. I agree with you and will see you tomorrow to discuss things further." She had just started to open the file when John poked his head in the door.

"Much has something he wants us to see. It's important." said the blonde man. Seeing Jane looking at Vince who was now sleeping, he added, "Vince is tough Jane. He will be okay."

Jane entered the building now to be termed the tech building or Much's castle which ever fit. Climbing the stairs she was surprised how clean Much and Tuck had made the place. She noted that her power washer and leaf blower were well worth the money she'd spent. The bottom floors of all the buildings were large empty spaces. This particular building was a tile and stone depot back in the day. Smaller than the original base it was large enough for at least two vehicle to park and the several storage rooms on the bottom floor and a loft like office space on the top level.

Thinking back, Jane recalled that the Papadopoulos family, eight sons with mom and dad for a total family count of ten, had run the wholesale warehouse Garden of Eden Tile and Stone out of this space. All the kids loved to play in the warehouse because the floor was slick with the various tile samples buffed to perfection. If you did everything right you could slide across the whole place in your socks. The current bare concrete of the open space seemed wrong somehow as Jane checked out the space.

Reaching the top floor, Jane watched Much as he turned from the multi-screens and motioned for her to take a look. "When you and Tuck were driving the truck to the station I started tracking the police monitors as well as some of the general web cams that ran along your route." Seeing Jane's look of confusion, he added,  
"You know those touristy things that let people view popular place via the net. Now watch, I recorded you trip." In fast forward Jane watched her thirty minute drive to the station seeing only glimpses of the panel truck here and there at intersections. The time stamp read a lapse of thirty four minutes and seventeen seconds. "See that." Much smile proudly.

When Jane didn't really comment more than a 'that's nice' kind of smile. Much said, "There is more, Sox." said Much. "I am not finished." Reaching up he tapped another file on his desktop. "Captain Brewer was called back to the station from a crime scene. Evidently some Gisborne consultants hadn't checked in after a job he had given them." Much snorted a laugh. "This is Brewer's trip to the station." Jane watched and her brow furrowed. The information specialist smiled, "What are you thinking about Jane?"

"What was the distance we both had to travel? Did we move through the same type of traffic patterns? Did he have his siren on? Does have an emergency vehicle sensor on what looks to be his personal vehicle?" the detective said as she looked at the last frame of the two films.

"Good questions deserve good answers. The distance was longer for you by roughly three miles. You had the clearer path according to on line research I found at a traffic complaint web site. There were no sirens that were picked up by any of the web cams and yes, most of them do broadcast sound. I don't know about the emergency vehicle sensor but you hit on the head Jane because he never was slowed down by traffic. Not one red light."

"No kidding he wasn't slowed down by traffic." said Jane. "He made it to the station in one forth the time it took me to travel there and I was moving fast. I was in a truck but still it was a quick trip."

"With that in mind I had a buddy of mine create an app for me that," Much with a flourish pulled up a small black box on his screen. Fast fingers entered a series of quickly typed lines of code and the next thing Jane knew she was looking at the City of Boston mainframe with access to traffic lights, traffic cams, and power grid information. "This gives us a much better way to watch what is going on."

"Much do I want to know how you are doing this?" said Jane

"No." the scruff little man and went to work gathering data to his hearts delight.

John said, "Sox, you and Vince reported that Gisborne has his nose in everything. Do you think they are manipulating the City controlled systems to mask what they are up to?"

Jane began to pace, "Let's stir the pot and find out. Anyone up for a Jane Rizzoli Outlaw sighting?"

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Vince was wide-awake now and wishing whole heartedly that he could get back to sleep. His leg was killing him. There was a rattling sound and he looked up to see Jane standing at the door with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. "I know you shouldn't do this and Maura would frown at the sharing of meds but these help me on my bad days." Said Jane and Korsak knew her bad days with pain had to be something. Victim of a brutal attack, gun shots, knife wounds, broken ribs and so much more, it made sense Jane Rizzoli would have tough times now and again. There was no hesitation as Vince held out a hand. Two pills later he looked at her for the rest of the story.

"We think we found out that Gisborne is fiddling around with the traffic flow in town. I have to go out and test that theory. If he is we have a way to follow what he is up to and maybe stop it. I have to become the outlaw they say I am to catch their attention."

Vince asked, "Why?"

"Much needs to track the response from the station to…" Jane started to explain.

"No, why do you have to go out and do something against the law? They just need to chase you right? Do something legal to catch their attention." said Korsak.

"Legal things don't get the cops called on you." said Jane with a laugh, "usually anyway." Thinking for a moment Rizzoli then smiled broadly, "But what if the cops are already called?"

"What do you mean if the cops have already been called? Go to an active crime? Are you talking going vigilante Jane." said Korsak with concern.

"Catching the bad guys is what I know and do best Vince. If I make the Gisborne Security enhanced police force look bad in the process, then so be it." Jane's eyes shown with energy of purpose and Korsak knew nothing was going to change her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hi everyone – Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, favs. and follows. Appreciate the comments as always. This chapter was a tough one to write for some reason. We don't like making Maura appear weak and everything kept coming across like that. Hopefully we were able work around it. Anyway thanks again for your support of the story. **

_The radio crackles with the dispatcher's voice…. 10-62 __(Armed Robbery) __in progress…Code 2 __(a business)…__Corner of …._

"Sox you are only a few blocks away from that one." Said Much his voice tinged with both concern and excitement.

"Responding," said Jane and the scruffy man did not feel any better after her reply. The tone in her voice was sharp as was her focus on the job at hand. For the first time in her life Jane was purposely stepping outside the law. A code that had framed her whole life and given her an identity she loved. She leaned into the corner and the large motorcycle moved with her body's command.

"We are ten minutes out Sox. Hold until we are closer." John's voice came across the small ear piece. The team of John, Tuck and Jane had spread out to cover more ground when the report came in. Most of the evening's calls were nothing they could help with and of course the one that filled all their needs was closest to Jane's position. At least it was a simple robbery and no one was in danger.

Suddenly the police communication channel opens again, _"Unit Tango 9245 reporting 10-57 (shots fired) with possible hostage, 10-56 (officer in trouble) – They have me pinned down. Where is my backup dispatch?" roared the agitated patrolman._ The voice of the concerned and frustrated dispatcher said, _"Be advised Gisborne Security has been assigned your backup – they are suited up and just now sending a car."_

John knew what he would hear before Jane spoke, "No hold, join me when you get here," no one argued with her, it would not have done any good. The roar of the bike was satisfying and she opened the big engine up to get to the side of the officer that was under fire as fast as she could. Rizzoli turned a block early and caught the alleyway, parking the bike she jumped off and made her way down the darkened access route. Taking in the scene, Jane worked out her next steps. Speaking into the helmet microphone Jane said, "Tuck, John, the business is an electronics and cell phone outlet. This will only be a smash and grab if we are lucky. Block the street exits when you pull in. There is a SUV parked in the front that has to be their vehicle. Please secure it when you arrive.

Much broke in, "Jane the Gisborne boys are moving fast you have at the most fifteen before they arrive at your location."

Rizzoli tapped her earpiece, "Understood. Going in."

"Careful Sox." The three men said all at once.

"Roger that Outlaw unit," She smiled as she said it pulling off the helmet she started her approach.

The black and white had pulled up to the doorway and the officer had moved inside. Jane couldn't understand why the officer was on patrol alone. When she got the poor guy out of there she would have to ask him. "BLAM!" the sound and the flash of gun fire told Jane it was now or never. Looking both ways Rizzoli crossed fast behind the SUV and the black and white. Peeking in the car there was no one home. With no getaway driver or look out that meant only one thing. "Scared amateur night," She growled knowing this made the situation worse.

Keeping low Rizzoli worked her way to the door and looked inside. The cop was pulled up tight under the front counter. Jane could hear yelling about opening the locked cabinet of some sort and then the sound of a female pleading that she didn't have the keys, she was only there to clean. The lady let out a scream of pain and the cop reacted and tried to move out of his forced hiding place. A gunman swung around the small wall separation that lead to the back of the shop and fired low and through the counter top driving the brave man back. He dove for cover but not fast enough. The cop let out a muffled yelp as his arm was hit by a lucky shot and his gun fell to the side.

Jane moved quickly slamming the door with her shoulder she dropped to a knee and fired into wall. The interior wall was nothing but two pieces of dry wall and a few two by fours. Jane's bullets pulverized the partition in seconds. There was a cry of pain and then a thump. The cop swung around slapping for his gun with his uninjured arm but Jane kicked it away as she raised a finger to her lips. The policeman's eyes bulged as he recognized Jane.

"Mickie you okay?" yelled a voice down the hall.

"I've been shot!" a cringing voice called. "My shoulder and my leg, damn it, I'm dying here." He didn't get to say anything more because Jane rounded the opening and pistol whipped the man knocking him cold.

Jane moved quickly positioning herself as she took a breath. She then forced herself to wait, still and quiet. Sure enough the so called brains of the operation rounded the corner with his gun held out and dragging an older woman with him. Seeing Jane he yanked on the woman's body to move her in front like a shield but it was too late. Rizzoli clustered three shots into his shoulder and it spun the man around causing him to lose his grip on the woman. Reaching out to catch the hostage she placed her against the wall and then Jane smashed her boot into the man's head rendering him unconscious.

With great efficiency she moved to zip tie the hands and feet of the two criminals. Directing the woman to the front of the shop, Jane sat her down with kind, reassuring words. Quickly she attended to the cop. Ripping the shirt of one of the crooks, Jane placed it on the officer's arm and told him to press hard and hold it in place. "May I?" she asked and he nodded slowly, eyes full of confusion as she reached for his vest radio. _"This is Jane Rizzoli dispatch, 10-18 (activity update) on your robbery down here on Sixth Street. We are 10-20 (Incident Under Control) your cop has an arm wound and your perps are down with several gunshot wounds to shoulders and legs. They will need an ambulance – hostage is safe - Gisborne Security no show on backup – Have a nice day."_

A flustered, "Jane Rizzoli? Janie is that really you?" came across the line.

"Hi Linda, you don't let them assign Gisborne as back up any more if you can help it. They are going to get cops killed out here. Rizzoli out." Jane smiled and thought of the dispatch officer. She was an older lady and a friend of her mothers. Jane had known Linda for years and imagined that she was caught between a smile and a frown right about now. She placed the square microphone device back in its slot and then put a hand on the uninjured shoulder of the cop. "Why are you out on patrol alone?"

"Assistant Mayor's office and budget cuts," he growled at the reason and his hurt arm, "Rizzoli," he didn't know her personally but it was a cop thing to go by last names and whether he like it or not this former cop had just saved his bacon. "What the hell is going on? Did you do all those things they are talking about?"

"What do you think?" she smiled at him, the sound of sirens in the air and the tap of a horn told her it was time to run. "Take care of yourself and everyone else. Watch out for Gisborne and his men. They are nothing but bad news." She then ran out the door and back into the darkness of the alley without another word.

Reaching the other side of the street, Jane bolted for her bike. Placing her helmet on and turning over the engine with the press of a button. She was off in the opposite direction. "Check in please." Jane said through the microphone in the protective head-gear.

"We covered the street as you said but the shooting was going on before we could enter the shop." said Tuck.

"SUV was empty so either the driver bolted or they didn't have one." Said John

"The news vans are on the way." Korsak's voice busted in. "I didn't think we should give Gisborne a chance to bury a lady's good deeds."

"Good thinking Vince," said John.

We have good timing on Gisborne's men and the trip to the crime scene. It is really telling, the…" Much was reporting out.

_The radio crackles with the dispatcher's voice…. 10-59_ (Armed Subject) _Code 2 _(With possible hostage) be advised address had history of domestic violence calls…Meadow hills apartments at…"

"Responding," said Jane and the big bike made the next left.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Jane woke up late. Much had been on to something when he suggested that they all get their own rooms. With all the tech now located in the building nicknamed Much's Castle, her loft had been freed up as the hub of operations and was now just her personal space give or take a few meetings and Vince hanging out when he needed out of his room and a larger work space. She smelled the coffee sitting and waiting in the pot and appreciated the art of the preset option on modern appliances. Did one really consider a coffee maker an appliance? She didn't know or care, but Maura could have cleared it up for her. No matter the day, Jane woke to thoughts of the beautiful doctor and how she missed her. Rolling over she groaned and regretfully pushed Maura out of her mind.

Her body ached at the abuse she had put it through last night. Rizzoli touched her eye and it hurt. She had taken one punch last night and it had smacked her in the face. "Crap," she said and then rolled over to find the edge of her bed. Flexing her hands she made a metal note to rethink the whole night on a motorcycle thing. Maybe gloves would have made a difference to her hurting hands? A warm shower was what she needed right now. Jane stood and almost kicked over the empty beer bottles by her bed. It had been one hell of a night.

After providing back up to an officer at a robbery, Rizzoli then subdued an intoxicated man holding his family at gun point. The final event of the night had Jane, Tuck and John chasing down a suspected peeping tom. With the robbery and domestic dispute Jane had taken the role of back up for injured officers while they waited for Gisborne Security Agents to make their appearance. Who, with no surprise to Jane, showed up so late to the scenes that the cops involved would have been dead or grievously injured without her presence to help them out. Long gone when they finally arrived, Jane had Much track the arrival times. It was very convenient that the news vans were showing up at the same time as Gisborne's people. There was no hiding the tardiness of the city's 'new hope against crime' to the scenes.

The last call was something Much intercepted on the tapped 911 line. A frantic mother called the emergency number when her sixteen year old daughter had caught a man looking in and then trying to open her bedroom window. The only patrol in the neighborhood was a Gisborne team and Outlaw unit knew that they would never respond in time to catch the man that was so obviously a predator.

Unlike the first two crimes, this was a tag team event for Outlaw unit. Tuck and John were first on the scene. Seeing a man walking down the alleyway that fit the description called in, Tuck shouted, "Hey Buddy, Do you live around here? Can you help us out with some directions." The suspect was no fool and started to run with one look at the two men on direct approach. The Lieutenant and the handy man believed they had the suspect cornered in a vacant lot but he gave them the slip through a loose piece of fencing. The perp had made his way through the narrow space with no problem but the two big men could not squeeze through and were stuck breaking down a few more pieces before they could continue the chase. Running away the man turned and was so busy taunting his would be pursuers he never saw Jane until it was too late. She hit him hard with a running tackle.

They fell with a crash and the man swung his fist around more as a reaction to the impact than a punch and smacked Jane in the eye. She let out a few choice words and then made a quick move that joint locked the man's arm so painfully he was screaming for release. Lights came on and Jane knew she was going to have company fast. She started yelling, "Call 911. This is a wanted felon. Keep back and let the police handle this." Tuck and John hearing their friend's voice doubled back for their vehicles. Jane kept up her loud commentary, "This man tried to enter the window of a young woman two blocks down. Keep away from him and lock your doors." She zip-tied his arms and legs. When the sirens were close Jane ran for the darkness and waited. In less than a minute both Gisborne security and a black and white unit had shown up.

An older man, announcing himself as leader of the block's neighborhood watch, approached the officers and brought them to the restrained man on his patio. There was some argument that the man lying on the ground was really a victim of some type of strange prank. The patrol officer stepped in front of the Security Agents to prevent them from cutting the plastic ties. "We call this in first." The officer said forcefully. He was an older guy and no consulting agents were going to interfere with him. Jane smiled at the way the cop handled himself, it made her proud. The news had shown up and Rizzoli took it as her cue to leave. She had just made it to her bike when she heard someone yelling at her. "Hey that's the gal that took this guy down. I was dumping my garbage and saw the whole thing." Cringing Jane punch of gas and took off as fast as she could. That was enough for one night and she and the others headed home. They had been too wired to sleep and had met Vince and Much and celebrated the rest of the night away finally making their way to bed at sunrise. As Jane drifted off she was knew she had done some good that night but worried what the ramifications of her actions would be. Gisborne would not let this slide.

The memories of the evening had come and gone in the warm shower water and now with a cup of coffee, Jane made her way to the door and unlocked it. Opening it up she yelled for Jo and Chunk. It had become her way of letting Vince know it was safe to come up and talk. Pulling open the shutters and the one window that worked she let in the sun and some fresh air as she waited for company, it didn't take long. "Sox you up?" called John.

"Yeah, where is Korsak?" she asked all of a sudden worried that his leg was worse. Jane walked out the door and stood on the metal platform outside the loft.

"He is with Much outside with the dogs playing catch." said the ponytailed man. "Tuck is doing some repairs. Everyone has only been up an hour or so, you haven't missed anything."

"How's the news?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Pretty much as we expected, Maura got the worst of it I think." said John. "They worked it so she had to speak against you and your actions. The news stations in the mayor's pocket just keep playing her statement over and over mix in with Gisborne and this Sans Terra person. The chief of police will be out of a job by the end of the day. I'm sure of it."

"I should talk to her." said Jane sadly. One of the considerations of the public nature of her actions had been the repercussions on the people she cared about. There was no way around it, just by their connection to Jane they were in danger. Only the thought of being able catch on to Gisborne's game had made it worth the risk.

John nodded, "Give her some time. When you are set we need to see what Much found out while we were having fun. Now come down and stretch out those muscles, you have to be sore Sox. You took a beating last night."

"Hopefully it was all worth it, but I think we will be on the job again tonight." said Jane and the big man nodded back.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Maura woke early and for her to call it an early morning was saying something. After checking the online log at work for evening changes and finding no new bodies on the docket, she smiled as she figured she could just make it to Master Li's morning Tai Chi session. It was a treat to get to a morning class as the older gentleman often took the time to individually instruct the few early morning risers. For Maura, he always took time to have tea with her after class. The doctor had been mixing in Tai Chi, yoga and even a dance class here and there for six months trying to keep her stress levels down and give her mind something else to work on then constant worry.

Even with Jane back the stress of her situation still needed her attention. Maura knew she was stressed because Jane was not directly by her side and that was not going to change for some time. The ME packed her bag with her work clothes and grabbed her shoes then was outside driving to the serenity of a nearby park. It was a few miles before Maura checked for the ever present Gisborne car that followed her away from her home every morning. It wasn't there but the ME shrugged it off as the men were probably getting as tired of her as she was of them. She tuned in a classical satellite radio station and worked on calming her mind before she reached class.

It was two hours later that Maura pulled up to the staff parking complex of the BPD and saw the herds of reporters outside. Uniformed officers had to walk by her car and direct her into the covered parking structure so she could park her car. Calls of, "What is your reaction to last night's events? Have you been in touch with Jane Rizzoli? Dr. Isle's is Jane Rizzoli a threat or a gift to the city of Boston?" Finally making it to a parking spot Maura's two hour stress reduction time of meditative martial arts and follow up tea with the master was shot all to hell. She had been forced to park on an upper level as it seemed everyone was at work early today. Grabbing for the bag in the passenger seat she jumped from her car and ran for her office. Her best bet was to take the stairs and keep moving.

Things did not get any better inside. The questions started immediately as acquaintances stopped her all along her walk towards the stairs. "Dr. Isles did you hear about last night? Jane sure did it last night, didn't she? Who knew she was even in town still?" and so on. Maura could not answer them as she didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about. She tried for noncommittal answers as she flew down the flights. She was rounding the lobby exit and heading for next level when a voice stopped the doctor in her tracks.

"Dr. Maura Isles," The voice was that of the assistant mayor. "Won't you join us please." Jonas Sans Terra was holding his hand out to her and she realized that he was surrounded by her worst nightmare. The slimy assistant Mayor was standing by Guy Gisborne, Captain Brewer, and a group of hand-picked new reporters with their crews manning the cameras and microphones that were already recording her every move.

"Sir," the ME smoothed her pony tail and tried to look as professional as possible in her Tai Chi uniform. "Sir it is a little before 7:00 a.m. I have not been to my office yet." She said quietly but she was still sure that the news had picked it up.

Sans Terra smiled broadly as he turned to the cameras, "Our Chief Medical Examiner sets a fine example for us all. She is joining us straight from …exercise class and still early for work. We should all be so dedicated. You look lovely as always my dear."

"It is not my dress I am concerned with, I have not been briefed on the situation that seems to be gripping the station and I need to get to my office to…" Maura tried to explain.

A journalist called out, "You haven't heard what happened last night Dr. Isles? Jane Rizzoli's vigilante spree across the city?"

"What?" Maura tried to keep her voice calm but didn't really succeed.

Guy looked at her closely and then smiled, "No gentleman, the good doctor like most of the citizens of Boston had a good nights sleep and is only now discovering that a former protector of the city took it upon herself last night to interfere with three separate active crime scenes." The ME's eyes went wide with shock upon hearing the news. She wanted nothing more than to get to her office and contact Jane to figure out what the hell was happening. There was a burst of noise as more reporters flooded the lobby surrounding a few individuals.

The current Chief of Police and his closest advisors had walked into the lobby. The man was the attention of the mass of questioning reporters. As all attention turned towards city's top cop, Maura attempted to make her escape only to feel Gisborne put his arm firmly around her waist holding her in place. She looked at him and he pulled her more firmly to him. He bent down just a little and whispered to her. "You really didn't know about Jane's little stunt. I am pleased that you had nothing to do with it. Let's see if we can spin this situation to my advantage. Help me out won't you?"

Guy called out loudly, "Chief you have always been a supporter of Jane Rizzoli. Why even now you have yet to condemn her actions, could it be that you support this woman." The CEO smiled coldly, "or could it be that you are just not the man for your job anymore?" His voice had such authority that the den quieted at the sound, cameras whirring to catch every word.

The Chief of Police taking too long finally tried to answer but Gisborne cut him off. "You have no words to say even now, but others do Chief." He pushed Maura a bit forward was he stepped up. "This is the Chief Medical Examiner of the City of Boston. Dr. Isles has an outstanding record of service to the city on a professional and charitable level. She has just found out about the rash actions of her one time friend, Jane Rizzoli. Dr. Isles do you support a vigilantly mentality?"

"Well no, but I don't know the reasoning for last night's events. I don't even know what they were in any detail." Maura tried to continue but was cut off by the Assistant Mayor.

"Of course you don't support such actions. The doctor is saddened by her friend's display but she is unafraid of speaking against someone taking the law into their own hands." Maura tried to clarify her statement but the Assistant Mayor grabbed her hand and patted it sympathetically and even though Maura pulled away with some force his actions dismissed her attempt to explain her statement. The doctor was furious and tried to break in again and again but the men and news reporters kept interrupting her.

All the public would hear was how the good doctor was against the vigilante, how Maura was against Jane. The assistant mayor said loudly, "This fine woman can let her feelings be known in a heartbeat but you sir, the man that leads our police force waffles at the question. How can anyone support a man without the conviction to stand up to such dangerous behavior?" Sans Terra said looking directly at the doctor. "Doctor should the chief of police be afraid to stand up to a vigilante?"

"I have no comment until I know more about what has happened." Said Maura. She was pulling against Guy's grip on her but he held on.

"Come now Dr. Isles answer Mr. Sans Terra's question, should the police stand up to a vigilante? Should we do all that is necessary to stop Jane Rizzoli and others who work outside the law?" said Guy in a clear voice forcing the world to look at the question's intended target.

The cameras zoomed and everyone in the room focused on Maura, "Yes." She said quietly and then was lost as the conversation roared around her.

Finally breaking away from the men the ME rushed to her office. Slamming the doors of the lab open Susie and Scarlet swung around from the laptop screen they were both looking at to see Maura's violent entrance. It was more than obvious that they had been watching the news. The two friends met at the senior criminologist's desk most mornings before their shifts to gossip and have coffee. Maura shouldn't have been surprised to see them but everything today was catching her off guard.

Seeing the anger and frustration on the doctor's face the women were quiet for a moment. Then Susie not Scarlet spoke up, "Dr. Isles they trapped you into speaking against Jane's actions." Maura didn't even know if the girl realized she used the detective's first name. "We all saw it. This is a list of staff members and friends that are on your side. It is wrong what they did." She held up a phone and flicked her finger down a line of text messages. She held the phone towards the ME but Maura held out a hand to say she was okay not reading the conversation thread. Susie continued, "I have sent the news reports and the internal information about what Detective Rizzoli did last night to your office computer. She was very brave and possibly saved two police officers lives with her actions. She is still one of the good guys. Don't worry."

"Thank you," said Maura appreciating the lack of questions and the efficiency of the woman she worked with.

There was a buzz at Scarlet's hip and she grabbed her cell, after a quick moment she said, "Damn, okay I will be right there. Do they need a lawyer? Okay two minutes." The redhead looked up with a frown, "They just took in Frankie and Angela for questioning. It looks like they are trying for search warrants for your house and the guest house. Jane sure kicked a hornet's nest last night. I hope it was worth it. I gotta go."

"Scarlet, wait take this." Maura scribbled out a number and name on a piece of paper. "Tell Frankie and Angela to give this man a call. He is an excellent lawyer. I will let him know to expect to be contacted." Scarlet took the note with a nod. The doctor watched the detective go and she shook her head, totally overwhelmed at the whole situation.

"Tea?" ask Susie holding up a cup. "Water is already on." Maura nodded her head and walked into her office to try to get a handle on her day.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Maura focused on work like she had never done before. It had been only 7:30 a.m. when she had read about Jane's exploits, stopping a robbery, breaking up a domestic dispute, and chased down a peeping tom who turned out to be a wanted rapist in another state. It was reported that each time Jane had been forced to actively defend herself with her gun or hand to hand combat with the people involve. Jane could face charges for those actions not being an active police officer any more. The whole department was in an up roar arguing Jane's actions, but truth be told there were far more people for the former detective than against. Sad part about that was Jane's fans couldn't show their support openly in any way.

Maura was extremely proud and furious at the woman at the same time. Watching one TV interview that had a cleaning lady loudly expressing her views on the wonders of Jane Rizzoli and the uselessness of Guy Gisborne and his waste of taxpayer money security force, Maura could only imagine the rage of the pompous CEO hearing that interview. The doctor felt terrible for speaking against Jane's actions and could only hope that she would understand what had happened. On the other hand Jane had placed her in a terrible position. Gisborne and Sans Terra had made her look like she supported them and their views. They would take advantage of that, of her, she just knew it.

In order to quell the storm of emotions running through her, Maura had turned to work as a way to clear her mind. The department was aware of her mood and they were doing their best to show their support for the chief by matching her intensity. By mid-day the docket was cleared of all autopsies and tests. The equipment had all been cleaned and calibrated as per the high standards of the lab. Paper work was finish, filed and forwarded to where it needed to be.

At the end of the day, Maura stepped out of her office and gathered her staff, "I need a minute, please." The department assembled around and she smiled. "Thank you for today. I have been on edge for a while now and today certainly did not help." There were soft giggles and murmured words. The doctor smiled warmly at her staff. "You work hard every day but today I saw your extra effort and I appreciated it. If you would join me I am heading to the Robber for a well-earned beverage and would be really happy if you could join me. It is not a command performance and I would never hold it against you if you were…."

A short man who worked transporting bodies spoke up, "Don't sweat it Dr. Isles, we know what you mean. Don't come if you don't want to but last one to the Robber is a rotten egg." There was laughter as the group closed up shop and the lab closed down for the night. Maura moved to tuck her tablet in her bag. Of course she had checked her e-mail and Jane had contacted her but she had yet to reply. She still had no idea what she was going to say to Jane. "I'm sorry I didn't support you." Sometimes just being sorry wasn't enough. Deep down she knew that Jane would understand what had happened this morning, but there was still the tiniest of fears that she wouldn't. The time Maura was going to spend with her staff was just the ticket she needed to push things off a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**A/N: Hi everyone – Thanks so much for the reviews and reads. **

"Wait for it," Much was almost purring with excitement, "and there they go!" he yelled making the room jump at his exuberant response. Tuck, John, and Vince watched the condensed video replay of the police and Gisborne Security Agency responses to the crime scenes that the team had helped with for the last two weeks. "Do you see the uninterrupted trip the Gisborne boys had every single time? I mean each time just like we suspected there is not a red light in their path."

"Janie, what do you think of this?" Korsak called to Jane who was checking her e-mail for the hundredth time. Maura's contact with the group had been spotty and only in e-mail form. The doctor had not opened the video link since Jane began her nightly vigilante runs. Today was going to be particularly hard as Rizzoli had an opportunity last night she could just not pass up. In the heat of the moment it had been a good idea but in the morning light Jane had second thoughts. On top of everything, all the other pressure she was applying to Gisborne, Maura was going to now have to deal with a personal message from Jane to new police chief. "No," Jane thought, "Last night events were not going to make things any easier for the ME, not by a long shot."

"Uh yeah, it's the same as last night." She mumbled as she refreshed the screen view again. Feeling a large hand on her shoulder, Jane looked up to see John with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Sox, I know you are worried about the doctor but we need your full attention over here." The big man said. "Much run it again if you would."

The information officer was happy to oblige, the videos had taken some doing on his part and he was proud of them. The team had only been able to do three to five crime scenes a night. Outlaw unit had done great work and Rizzoli was, well there just weren't words for her abilities in an urban setting. As awe inspiring as it was to watch, Jane was also daring to the point of recklessness if someone was in danger. The woman they called Sox was so beat up by the nightly efforts none of the men knew how much longer she would last. Much finally had enough data to run nightly comparisons and get examples to look at to make a difference.

Jane smiled at scruffy computer genius and the group saying a quiet apology for missing the first run of the video. She nodded for him to run the video loop again. There was silence as the video ran, leaning forward the former detective tapped the table by the keyboard again, a nonverbal cue to run it again. She gave the multiscreen view her full attention and frowned. Finally she said, "Much do you have the report times for Gisborne's men to each crime scene?

"Yeah I do," laughed Much, "They were so late it wasn't even funny." The men looked at Jane as she immediately started to pace at the smaller man's words.

"Do you have the full recordings of the dispatch communications after we left each event?" Jane said.

Korsak narrowed his eyes, "What are you thinking Jane?"

"I have the recordings," interrupted Much before Jane could reply to the other detective.

Jane asked quickly, "Were other patrols pulled from their routes to cover the late back up of Gisborne's crews?"

Much pulled up written logs as well as slammed on head phones to listen to the recorded exchanges between HQ and the individual units. He had a puzzled look on his face when he addressed the group with his findings. "The first night of our runs there were calls placed to other units to pull and provide assistance. From the second night on if our presence was known there was no request for additional back up."

"There is a 'but' here, I feel it coming." said Tuck.

"But… on all other calls then and through last night the Gisborne crews were so late that dispatch called for other patrols to assist. It is really weird though," said the information officer. "Most of the redirected units never made it to the scene as Gisborne's men showed up and they returned to their original calls or routes." Much said now starting to catch up with Jane's train of thought.

"So we have Gisborne Security with straight shots to crime scenes in record time but they always show up late. This forces other patrols to be called from their assignments to provide assistance but only for a few minutes then they are returned to their original routes." said Jane to herself more than anyone else.

"Over fifty percent of the time if I had to guess." said Much. That brought a smile to Jane's face.

"Cue up the full traffic history of two nights ago when we were responding to calls." Jane asked. Much's fingers flew and the large screens flashed with a full traffic grid view of the city from two nights ago. "Much can you mark the units that were called to cover the late security details?" The man pulled out a stylus and touched his screen as he listened to the various recordings. It took several minutes but everyone was very patient.

"Done," he said setting the digital pen down and removing his head phones.

"Run an ultra fast forward view of the evening's traffic history. Everyone watch the streets around the pulled units for anything unusual." said Jane but she turned away. Rizzoli already knew what they would find. The video rolled and by the sounds around the room she was not wrong.

"Well, well, well," said John. "Doesn't that beat all?"

The map showed that clear corridors across the city were being created at various times throughout the evening. Police patrols were being pulled and then the group watched as the lights systematically changed in a pattern that would allow a vehicle to travel across the busiest parts of Boston in record time with no interference and little or no contact with police at any time.

There was a growl from Much as he quickly checked out an addition set of data, "All the video feeds glitch out in time with the lights, web cams and traffic cams alike. No one would care because they come right back on. Those sneaky bastards use the flash of distortion to blind any viewer from seeing what is going on for less than a minute. More than enough time for a vehicle to make it's way across the viewing area unseen.

"Look," said Vince, "the pathways start from two locations either the docks or the airport. If you have people working at those ends unloading and load contraband unchecked…" the man paused with a shake of his head, "Who knows what you could load up and transport through town."

Jane shook her head, "Much pull up a list of the murders or grievous injury reports for Boston in the last six months."

"Holy Cow!" said Tuck, "So many people on this list worked in city government, public works, airport employees, dock workers, even…"

"The police," Kosak said evenly but the anger in his voice could not been hidden.

John narrowed his eyes, "What are they running?"

There was the sound of the rapid clicking of computer keys, "Guns, drugs for starters," said Much. "Look at the last week." They all took in the police reports and the amount of opioids, especially heroin, arrests and large caliber gun related incidents had skyrocketed but were now dying down. Much checked the surrounding areas and found the trend was repeating itself, the rise in such crime was just starting up." Much cleared his throat. "Sir, this is sounds the same as Afghanistan. He matched the drug types and the guns to Outlaw units own records and they matched up.

"Gisborne and his men are running stock piles of stolen equipment, drugs, more than likely money and who knows what else out of their holds in Afghanistan. They closed up shop overseas after all this time collecting and are bringing it stateside to sell. By the looks if it they made some quick money here, but are more interested in expanding out of city." John said quietly.

The group looked at each other, they had Gisborne's game. The smiles spread from person to person. "We have his operation but we need to tie him to the crimes." said Jane.

"It has to be in the files." said Vince, "I mean why pick Boston? There has to be a reason Gisborne is here. I will bet you dollars to doughnuts that the attacks on all of us, you, me, Barry and Sean, has to do with the Boston connection." Everyone nodded in agreement. Before there was any more discussion the sound of a braying donkey filled the space.

"The ass is on camera again." called out Much with a laugh at his own joke. With a mouse click the local news stations opened with Guy Gisborne front and center. Jane felt the eyes of the others flash to her and they were all smiling.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Oh My God," said Maura as she swallowed hard, forcing herself not to spit coffee all over her clean kitchen. Unlike that fateful day two weeks ago, where she had approached work blissfully uninformed of the nights activities. Today, like every day since then, the doctor had pulled up every news source she could. The overly cheerful news anchor was trying to be serious as he reported, "Vigilante Jane Rizzoli strikes again and then sends the city of Boston a message about their newly appointed Chief of Police, Guy Gisborne. Stay tuned for the most up to date information here on channel…," a picture of the Chief of Police's parking spot covered with a ton of manure and compost was plastered on every station.

Maura flipped around to find out more. Finding a different channel, the woman lead anchor reported, "Former BPD Detective Jane Rizzoli was out helping Boston police again last night, most notably taking down four armed men in a convenience store. Rizzoli was reported on scene helping police officers on three different occasions before finding time to decorate the new Chief of Police, Guy Gisborne's parking spot with over a ton of manure that originated from the Boston Zoo. The organic material was to be used in the botanical gardens and various Boston parks before making its unscheduled stop at the BPD headquarters." There was laughter around the news desk as the passed the story to an on scene reporter.

An overly perky blonde took up the story, "The gentleman in charge of the overnight transport of the manure was driving while intoxicated. Police rushed out of the building when security video picked up the unauthorized vehicle in the lot. The driver claims Rizzoli stopped him while he was making his delivery late last night. My sources tell me the former member of the BPD zip tied the driver to the passenger side of the cab and then forced him to watch as she drove to BPD headquarters and deposited the contents of his truck in the newly appointed top cop's spot. She left a note on the pile that says, City of Boston beware this man is full of ... well you get the picture. By the way, a video of the driver of the truck as surfaced, showing him running a red light and striking two parked vehicles and narrowly missing to early morning bike riders. Looks like Jane Rizzoli is once again responsible for taking a threat to our safety off the streets. Now back to you and the weather…" the ME turned off the television and headed for the shower trying not to laugh.

The press was in force again outside the parking complex but Maura was ready for them, answering all their questions as completely as possible. She did not try to rush to her office and instead moved to the café and found Angela. The woman was positively beaming. "Good Morning Angela," said Maura. Jane's mother moved around the counter and gave her a big hug.

"Good Morning Maura," the older Rizzoli said as she pulled away. "Guess you saw Jane's handy work last night?" Angela couldn't help herself she started to laugh. "What can I say, that's my daughter." Angela moved quickly around the counter and set up a muffin and a cup of tea for the doctor. Returning to Maura's side she said, "Thanks so much for arranging the lawyer for Frankie and me again. He has the Gisborne guys running with their tails between their legs within ten minutes. No worries about search warrants or anything. Just this morning they approached me and I just held up my phone and they ran away."

Maura smiled, "I'm glad I could help you." She patted Angela's arm. "If you need anything please let me know." Angela assured her she would and then Maura moved off towards her office and to start her day. That is when she saw the first poster. It was the wanted poster Captain Brewer had held up at the first press conference, showing Jane and the offered reward for her capture. This poster was altered with hearts around Jane's image and all sorts of supportive words. With a quick look around Maura found the lobby was plastered with the things and no one was making any move to rip them down.

The posters had been making their way around town. At first it was thought to be kids doing a little vandalism of the documents posted in post offices but then it exploded into this phenomena of support. Maura didn't know if they were a good thing or not. She loved seeing the support for her friend but it was just another reminder that Jane was a wanted felon and there was an ever growing price on her head.

Finishing the autopsy of an woman who had overdosed, Maura and Susie were wrapping up the paper work when a lab's main phone rang. Susie took the call then told Maura she was wanted in the lobby for a press conference appearance. Clearing her throat Susie said, "Mr. Gisborne said that if you don't come on your own. He would be glad to send some of his agents to collect you. It sounded like a threat, Dr. Isles."

"Oh Susie, there is no doubt that it was a threat. Can you please finish up here while I see what the man wants?" Maura asked and the senior criminologist nodded. When the doctor left the room, Susie sent the text to alert the others to what was happening. When Maura rounded the stairs to the lobby, Scarlet was leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"What's up Doc?" the redhead said with a laugh. "Why haven't I been using that line all along?" The doctor rolled her eyes and kept walking. Wills held out her hand, a small lapel pin was setting in the palm. "I think you dropped this when we had lunch the other day." Maura looked at the small item and then picked it up and pinned the small medical symbol on her lab coat. Scarlet put a hand on the doctor's arm. "You okay with this because you don't have to…"

"No, the sooner we finish this the better, but thank you for your concern." Answered Maura and the two women shared a looked before the stocky redhead turned and walked away.

"Dr. Isles over here please." A man with a large camera was calling and waving at her. She approached to see the same cast of characters as before with some additional faces. The photographer smiled broadly as she approached, "New pictures for the public information office please join the group." Trying her best to stay off to the side and out of Gisborne's reach, Maura made it through the pictures and was leaving when a hand caught her elbow.

"One more photo please." The photographer brought her back to a smaller group. "There we go," said the man with the camera as she was positioned directly next to the New Chief of Police for the last of the photos.

"Maura so good of you to join us, I am making a statement to the press you will need to be here." Guy voice was sharp. The doctor made to turn but found that three Gisborne Security Agents had moved in effectively trapping her in place. The camera's whirred and the new top cop began his statement. It was all the same things and blustering about the successful merging of the BPD and outside consultants. Maura had to stop a smile as someone yelled for a comment about Jane and her antics last night. The question was flatly ignored, but the flushing of the man's cheeks could not be missed. Jane had hit a sore spot and Maura was suddenly very uneasy.

"My work as your new police chief will never be done but I will be taking time to support events that showcase our great city. This evening I will be attending a special performance of the Harbor View Opera Company as they open their newly refurbished program home. Dr. Isles a supporter of the arts will be attending with me and we both hope that the people of Boston would get behind such a wonderful new performing arts venture." He pulled Maura close to him but she pushed away before he could wrap an arm around her.

He leaned over and said quietly, "If you don't step closer to me, I will have Frankie Rizzoli fired and half your staff cut at the next budget meeting. Your friend Jane has upped the stakes in our little game. I have kept my distance but she is forcing my hand and you are my trump card. So Maura what will it be?" Closing her eyes she moved back to Gisborne's side and felt the man's arm grip her tightly around the waist. Before he released her he whispered, "I will be at your door at 7:30. The performance starts at 9:00. That will give us plenty of time to meet the public as a couple. You will look ravishing tonight or I will take you somewhere and watch as you are dressed to my liking." He nodded to his men and he walked out.

Across the city, Much shut off the screen. The man's words had been ignored but all eyes had been on his handling of Maura. The silence in the room was broken by Jane clearing her throat. Before she could say anything, John broke in. "I think Jane needs to go to the opera tonight." The men all agreed and shifted to look a Jane who was still focused on the blank screen.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

It was an impossible day after that, Maura could get nothing done as she never had a moment alone in the lab to contact anyone. One person would leave and another one would show up. If her attention was on work related activities Susie, Scarlet or Frankie was there with her. If they stepped out for a moment, other acquaintances or even staff members she barely knew would stop by. Three times Gisborne agents had tried to come into the lab and each time they were met by members of her department and the visitors who just stopped by to say, "Hi." The agents were sent on their way quickly never getting close to the doctor.

Just to get some air the doctor escaped to the Café for a bite to eat and found the place packed. Recognizing the faces that had been in her lab Maura smiled that Angela was getting the same treatment. A circling of the wagons per say and it was a warm feeling that hit the doctor's heart as she fought not to tear up.

Catching on finally to what was going on, the doctor tried to reassure people she was okay but they wouldn't budge. The doctor was forced to deal with the situation whether she liked it or not. There was a knock on the lab door and Frankie Rizzoli walked in just as the last of Maura's guard left. Looking at the clock it was time for her to go home. He was there to walk her out.

"You aren't really going tonight are you?" he asked carefully.

"It is just an evening at the opera Frankie. It will keep the peace and I will make sure Gisborne keep's his distance." She smiled but it didn't change the look on his face.

"Strange thing about working in a police station, there are all these people who can do weird stuff." Frankie said and Maura tilted her head trying to figure out what the young man was talking about. "There is even this one guy on staff that reads lips of people holding hostages." Maura now understood were this was going.

"So you know about the job thing and the rest?" Maura asked.

"Yep so does most of your staff and their friends. The guy's not a certified lip reader so we can't use it in court but his word is good enough for us." Frankie scratched the back of his head. "This is going to get straightened out Maur. Jane will find a way to work this through and nail this pig. If a few of us are out of work for a while we can handle it, you don't have to put yourself at risk."

Maura stepped forward and placed a hand on Frankie's cheek, "I'll be careful I promise. Thank you and now walk me out."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The black dress was an older one in her collection but it did the job. Lacy fabric covered the simple black silk lines, the front was low and the back was open. Maura smiled at her appearance. This was not for Guy but it was for her, she liked fashion, okay loved it and the man's attempt to scare her into looking nice for the event had been an insight into his stupidity. To look her best made Maura feel powerful and she would need everything she had this evening to keep Gisborne at bay. She was not going to be in danger there were too many people around but the thought of spending an evening near the man sickened her.

The car arrived at her door at 7:30 sharp and Maura said nothing to Guy as he attempted to play the gentleman and gushed about how lovely she looked. He had made a mistake announcing to the public he would be her date for the evening. If she was mistreated in anyway everyone in Boston would have their suspicions of the culprit. Just in case, once seated in the back of the town car, Maura positioned her small but powerful mace canister on her lap. To spray it in the car would be as bad for her as Guy but it was enough to send the message. The CEO huffed a laugh at the little device and then turned his attention to is phone and ignore her for the rest of the trip.

The car was traveling down the expressway making good time. After a look at his watch Gisborne tapped the divider window and the car pulled on to a side street. Maura knew the area and at the clip they were moving, the car would arrive at the new fine arts facility in no time. It was just then the vehicle slowed to a stop. The doctor had to stifle a laugh as she watched Gisborne become more and more agitated as one traffic glitch after another got in there way. Things were so bad they couldn't even double back to make on the expressway again.

Gisborne could not believe the bad luck along the prearranged route that should have been incredible fast with all his access to the signals. Out of his control were the two stalled vehicles in the middle of the road, a woman holding up traffic to look for a lost dog and a moving van that had pulled across lanes. He needed to get Maura on his arm and show her off. She was credibility and he was going to use her to build support for him and his causes, namely Sans Terra. When the car finally arrived it was well after 8:00. He positioned Maura's arm on his as he set a quick pace towards the main entrance.

"Excuse me," a lovely women in white approached, "Dr. Isles is it?" She stepped in front of the twosome forcing them to come to a halt.

Maura nodded, "Good evening." Guy shot daggers at the woman. The doctor being her charming self, held out a hand in greeting and the woman took it and shook it warmly.

"I am such a fan of your good works, can't believe I was lucky enough to see you." Gisborne was in shock as the woman pulled Maura by the arm and directed her towards a small party of people to the side. He checked his watch, 8:30. They would be calling for everyone to take their seats and he would not have had a chance to talk to any key people at the event.

Walking with purpose, Guy approached the group, "Maura, my dear, we really need to get inside." He reached for the doctor's arm and had his hand promptly slapped by the lady in white. She then playfully giggled at him. "Why doctor your date is so demanding? He is positivity frothing at the bit to take you away from us. We just need a picture with you. Do you mind?" The rather imposing woman handed her cell phone to Gisborne and then so did the four others in the group. After the rushed picture opportunity, Guy grabbed Maura and pulled her away. The good doctor looked back, waved and smiled at the strange little group that were now all giving each other high fives.

The door man pushed the large glass barriers open and smiled at Maura and then frowned at the hostile man next to her. "Good evening, I am afraid that they have already called for seating. If I could show you to your seats," Gisborne wanted to argue but it was too late. It was a missed opportunity but there was always drinks after the show. He looked at the lovely doctor. Perhaps his raised blood pressure could be put to good use. He grabbed Maura's hand and placed it over his arm as they walked to their secluded seats. As they approached the box seats the usher motioned towards the bar. "Can I get you something from the bar, bottle of wine for the performance?"

"Yes, yes" Guy snapped, "Pick something… pick something special." He deepened his voice a touch and Maura rolled her eyes. As the usher walked away he laughed at the woman's reaction to her date, the man had no idea that there was not enough wine in the world to defeat that look. Guy grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open as he placed his hand low on Maura's back. He had every intention of taking advantage of the dark space to show Maura what she was missing. But upon opening the door both Maura and the police chief froze on the spot. There were six chairs and four of them were occupied by what looked to be senior citizens. One elderly woman had a bag that had the words Butterfly Geriatric and Rehabilitation Center printed on it.

"Looks like we have a full house." smiled a second woman to the far side, "Well don't just stand there get in here. The show is about to start. It's not a full show but a smattering of hits don't you know." She held out the program. "Sit down and introduce yourselves already. You're giving me a pain in the neck looking back at you."

"Of course, let me introduce myself. I am Guy Gisborne." He beamed at the older woman.

"Oh you the guy that had a pile of…" a third woman perked up as if the evening just got interesting. Maura's phone rang just in time. Everyone turned to look at her, Maura blushed at her poor manners and motioned to step outside. Gisborne's eyes flashed with anger but a hand popped him in the chest. "So like I was saying are you the guy that the crazy woman dumped a bunch of…" Maura shut just in time or she would have busted out laughing.

"You are incredible beautiful when you smile, Dr. Isles." The raspy voice was a shock and a delight all in one. Maura jerked her head up and her shocked expression was met with a tender brush of lips. "I have missed you." It couldn't be but Jane Rizzoli was standing just outside the door where the chief of police was sitting, Maura was stunned. There was a bit of noise and Jane said quickly, "Whoops, act natural." Maura turned to see where Jane was looking and saw the news crew bustling up the hallway with a frazzled usher hissing at them to get out or get seated. In alarm Maura turned quickly towards Jane, but she was gone.

"Is he in there?" a reporter for a news crew Maura recognized from one of the many new conferences asked. Maura nodded, "You are not with him this evening?" Maura held up her phone and pointed at it. The reporter gave Maura a supportive arm pat, "I know, our work is never done. Say if you see that Jane Rizzoli tell her we are open to hear her side of the story. You two were pretty tight, right?"

"Maura where the hell are you…," Gisborne yanked the door open as he called out. His face solidified at the sight of the news crew.

"Chief, the man doing it all for our good city. The charity never ends free tickets for some nursing home residence. Nice PR move, thank the mayor's office for our invite." The reporter pushed by the man grabbing his arm to try to pull him along. Staying put, Guy looked at Maura, she mouthed the word, "It's work." Reaching into his pocket he slammed a button on his phone and then mumbled a few words. His eye flared as her words were confirmed. Dr. Isles had indeed been called in on a case. In a dangerous rumble he said, "We will have another outing at another time." Turning Maura heard him begin to charm the crowd and she shuddered.

"What a grump." said Jane returning to Maura's side once again. The doctor jumped for a second time. "Watch out." Said Jane again but it was too late.

This time it was the usher from the door with Gisborne's 'special' wine and two glasses. The woman had not seen him coming. The man raised an eyebrow and smiled at the two ladies and then held out the wine and glasses, "Viva la resistance! Now get the hell out of my opera house. Back door," he pointed, "that way." Maura kissed him on the cheek and then they ran for it.

Tapping her ear piece as they approached the back door Jane said, "Much, we clear?"

"We're clear. John temporarily disabled the camera in the back lot. You have about two minutes to make it to the car." said Much, "Tuck will distracted the gate man. After that you are on your own, Sox. We have already planted word of two Jane Rizzoli sightings in the city so you are covered and Frankie has Maura covered at work. Tell the doctor she looks gorgeous from me, and then my advice it to…"

"Sox out," Jane couldn't help but chuckle. Looking back at the doctor, "You with me?"

"Always." said Maura and reached out and squeezed Jane's hand. They walked quickly out to the open parking lot and the dark green muscle car became their oblivious target. Maura released Jane's hand but Rizzoli was faster and moved around the car to get the door. The doctor smiled up at the brunette, softly she said, "Thank you." With a quick move Jane was around to the driver's side and turning over the big engine. With great restraint Jane pulled out of the lot as she saw Tuck eclipsing the view of the man at the gate as he stepped in front to ask a question.

There should have been talking and questions filling the Charger. Instead it was quiet, heavy silence. If anyone was doing the math this was only the second time the women had seen each other face to face going on seven months now. The first time they met they had rushed to express bottled-up feelings as they shared a heated night of acceptance of each other, their love and how they needed to be in each other's lives. Since then a simple wave from a truck window and computer video was the best they could manage. It was not enough and both women knew it.

Finally Jane reached forward and turned on the radio. Maura smiled as Renée Fleming's amazing voice filled the car singing 'O Mio Babbino Caro'. She looked at Maura who was not expecting this music, Jane smiled and said quietly, "Did you know that this is from Puccini's last completed work Gianni Schicchi and this part of the opera is only an hour long? It is the last part of a trilogy, Il Trittico that also comprises Il Tabarro, a melodrama set in Paris on the docks, and Suor Angelica, which is set in a convent. Puccini always wanted all three to be performed together but Gianni Schicchi is more popular than the others in most venues and it is often performed as a single act." Maura was staring at Jane like she had two heads. So Jane continued, "Which is crap because Puccini was a musical genius and his wishes should be…"

"My God, you are so unbelievable sexy right now." Said Maura and then both women started to laugh. Jane held her hand out and Maura took it as they rested the interlace fingers on the console between them. The rest of the trip was quiet as they listened to the soprano's greatest hits. The heavy feeling was gone and they were just okay being in the moment with the music.

The car pulled into an older part of town. Rundown industrial buildings filled the area and it made Maura sad to think that this once vibrant collection of businesses had been left unattended. The way between the buildings was maze like and the doctor was sure that she would not be able to find her way out of the place without Jane's help. "Perhaps," Maura thought, "things would be different in the daylight"

The car paused in front of a large chain link gate, with a touch of a remote button the large barrier rolled back. Pulling in Jane paused and then waited until it closed behind them. Pulling up to the large garage like door a different button was pressed and the door opened to reveal a space big enough to hold several cars. Jane applied the gas and the Charger rolled in and she parked as the door moved back to its closed position.

"Let me get out first." said Jane and she smiled. Maura was going to ask why when she heard the barking. One of the sounds had to be Jo Friday but the other was deep and scary sounding. On the dead run from Vince's room came two flashes of fur. "Easy guys, we have company and Maura looks very nice so don't mess up her outfit." Maura couldn't wait any longer. She opened the door and met the greeting committee. Jo ran to the doctor and so did Chunk, but the small dog was having none of it and barked loudly which dropped to meaty bulldog to the ground and on his back in a second.

"Hello Jo, I missed you too." Maura bent down and gave Jane's dog a good scratch. Turning her attention to, she read the tag, "Hello Chunk, not a very PC name they have given you." Jane was about to give a warning but Maura rubbed the big dog's belly and Jo now had a rival for Chunk's affections.

"Janie is that you?" Vince yelled as he peered out his door. "Is Dr. Isles with you? Where the hell did the dogs go?"

"Easy their Korsak," Jane cheerfully yelled back. "Everyone is accounted for, we are by the car." The tap of the cane let the two women know the detective was coming fast.

Rounding the car, Vince had just enough time to steady himself before he had an armful of Maura Isles to deal with. He chuckled deeply, "Well hello Doc. It is good to see you too." Maura pushed back and then it was instant doctor mode as she peppered him with questions and dropped to start to reach out to touch his leg. "You do that and Jane will get jealous Doc. I'm fine. Still recovering but I'm fine and improving every day." He held his hand out to Maura and pulled her up.

"Detective Korsak, I tried to talk to you and I want you to know that we all were thinking about you and …" Maura was rambling. Jane put her arm around the doctor and kissed the side of Maura's head to calm her.

Scratching the back of his head, Korsak looked sheepish. "I was being stubborn and selfish doc, I have no excuse." Maura reached out and touched his arm. Korsak continued, "Anyway, my pain pills are kicking in and I need to hit the hay. I've got the dogs. You two…ahhh I will leave it at good night. Talk to you tomorrow." They watched the man and his two furry companions head back to his room.

Jane grabbed the doctor's hand and they walked towards the stairs. Maura looked at the metal treads with a weave pattern and then at her shoes. She moved to slide them off when she felt herself being lifted into Rizzoli's strong arms. "Allow me," was all that Jane said and Maura had to fight for breath as the strong arms pulled her close.

The act of picking up the doctor was supposed to be funny or lead to a smart-alecky exchange but it didn't. The closeness was all encompassing to Jane as this is what she craved. Maura was hers in every way like this and it she would not let the feeling go without a fight.

Maura expected to be put down as they reached the door, but Jane paused only a moment before the heavy metal barrier swung open and granted them access. Turning Jane bent at the knees and motioned for Maura to get the lock. There was a satisfying click.

Jane then turned and walked to the bed and sat down positioning Maura on her lap. Releasing her hold under Maura's thighs she draped her arm across the doctor's waist. "I don't think I can let you go." She said quietly into Maura's ear. The tough vigilante cop rested her head on the doctor and just held on for the moment. Emotions were getting the best of her.

"Is it because of fatigue, that was a long way up the stairs and…" Maura giggled.

"Yes Maura my muscles have locked up, I'm frozen and can't move." Jane said back sounding more like her sarcastic self.

"Humm… You have to be more specific about which muscles are frozen." Said Maura she shifted slightly. She took her hand and ran it down the back of Jane's neck to her shoulders, "Maybe the Trapezius." Jane groaned as she felt the talented hands as they move on her body. The doctor felt the strength of the woman holding her so tenderly but she also felt the tension. Jane was worried and Maura knew it was about her.

"Maura there is so much we need to talk about." Said Jane, "The danger you are in…

"How about the deltoids?" a soft hand drifted over a shoulder and there was a tremor in her lover as Maura let her nails touch the fabric of Jane's shirt and she pressed down just slightly.

"I mean it, Gisborne is…" Jane tried again but her voice caught as Maura hand moved again.

"The Pectoralis Major," The doctor let her hand drift towards Jane's chest then stopped, "Maybe not." It was a tease yes, but Maura would be the one in unable to stop if she went there just now. "Biceps perhaps, or Triceps?" hands moving to the safer region of Jane's well-defined arms. This time a soft kiss was placed on a bicep that was close enough to reach. It had more of an effect than Maura expected.

"Well doctor your examination has defiantly got things moving, but if it is muscles you want?" said Jane more huskily than before. She moved quickly as she picked Maura up again as she stood. Then placed the doctor gently on her bed, Maura was going to say something but Jane reached to the hem of her shirt and in a fluid motion removed the garment. "I think if we start with anything we start with my abs, don't you?"

"Well okay," said the doctor with a smile as she giggled watching Jane lean down to steal a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**AN: Just a quick thank you to all the readers, reviewers, favs. and followers. Comments are always greatly appreciated but we love the quiet readers too, thanks again for stopping by the story. **

The hand was illuminated by the subtle moonlight that drifted in through the shutters. It was drawing small patterns on her stomach. That same hand had reached out to comfort her when she cried. It clinched into a fist in anger and frustration when she was in danger. It pointed and shook a finger when she was not taking proper care of herself. Jane sighed as she accepted how that hand now held her heart and she was okay with that. She had given it freely and was forever changed when Maura took it without question. Reaching up to place her hand over Maura's she held it tight. The doctor went to pull away as if she thought her touch might have been unwanted as Jane's hand had stopped its motion.

"No," whispered Jane, "Don't pull away." Maura smiled as she then flattened her hand so the palm pressed down warm and firm. The doctor having more confidence in her body and perhaps a bit more experience when it came to physical relationships started the evening's activities with light touches and simple questions that encouraged her lover to soft kisses, tender caresses and a kindling of emotions that once ignited could not be stopped.

Maura had then led a willing Jane to more, more of everything that made their connection deeper. Finishing with shared moments of called out names and hearts stopping then exploding. They collapsed to hold each other as they allowed themselves to calm from the intense feelings and pleasure they had given each other only to start again and repeat everything until they had nothing more to offer and drifted off in each other's strong and protective arms.

With a gentle tug Maura found her arm pulled to extend to Jane's shoulder and then in a quick motion she found herself looking up into the brunette's deep brown eyes. "I saw Gisborne grab you." said Jane. They had taken time to talk about some things as they held each other and drifted off to sleep. Both had carefully worked around the danger that Maura was in because the doctor kept deflecting the topic. Maura tried to turn and look away from Jane but she was trapped. There would be no more avoidance of the topic.

"Please listen to me, okay and I don't want an argument." Jane said as she pushed her body down just a little causing Maura to pull in her breath as their forms melded together. "He doesn't touch you anymore. You push away, slap, hit whatever it takes but he does not touch you again."

"It is nothing I can't handle." said Maura and even to her the response sounded weak.

"I can't handle it." Jane said and she shifted to the side just a bit to entwine their legs and then touched her lips to Maura's lips softly at first and then with more and more passion as the doctor responded to her kiss. Breaking away finally, Jane whispered, "I will kill him if he hurts you."

"Jane!" Maura said harshly as she pushed up rolling onto her side bringing Jane with her. The detective never let go and when they settled those intense brown eyes were still totally focused on the doctor. Violence was never the answer and Maura would not hear the detective even suggest that as an option.

"I watched on T.V. this morning. It was your eyes when he grabbed you Maura, you looked scared and revolted then…resigned." growled Jane, "Like you had to let him have his way for some reason."

"There are others I have to consider. My actions towards the man have direct consequences on people around me." Maura felt Jane's temperature rise as her anger was building. "Are you going to stop putting yourself at risk?" With the doctor's question Jane pulled her head back. "Do not give me that bull about how it is your job either." Jane who was going to say just that snapped her mouth shut.

"Every day I get greeted with the run down on how you almost got killed. Yes, how heroic and noble of you but I just end up thanking God that you are not dead. I couldn't even bring myself to place a video call because I knew I would see things like this." Reaching up Maura gently touched the fading bruise under Rizzoli's right eye. "Or this," she pulled Jane's arm over to run fingers near a long jagged cut. "Or the countless other injuries you have." She was quiet for a moment. "Maybe if I give in just a little bit, he will focus on something besides hurting you. It is a game Jane, he knows it too."

"You know he won't quit Maura. He won't stop hunting me, hurting my family or any of the others he thinks he rules over." Jane pulled away as she spoke and sat up on the side of the bed her strong back to Maura. "We have his plan now and can start disrupting his operation, but I don't…"

"You don't know if you can do what you need to do because it will put everyone…" Maura said and then was interrupted by a harsh look from Jane. "I include myself in that statement Jane." The doctor paused and then started again, "it will put everyone in danger." Jane turned to drop her head in her hands. The motion showed the toll this whole thing had taken on the tough as nails woman. Maura's heart ached at the sight but knew if she was observed in private moments she too would mirror that mental exhaustion.

Maura stood wrapping a sheet around her and then moved to sit on Jane's lap just as they had started the evening. Jane looked into the hazel eyes of the doctor. The ME touched fingers to Jane's cheek and then said quietly but firmly, "There is only one way out of this Jane. It is for you to take him down." Moving her fingers to the brunette's already responding lips Maura continued, "You take him down but not alone. Use your team, Vince and your family and you use me, Jane. We work together and end this."

"What if…I can't lose…," Jane said.

"You won't lose any one Jane. You are the best there is at taking down the bad guys." said Maura who then bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. Jane rolled her eyes.

"We can do this." said Jane the wave of anxiety slowly washing away.

"Crime fighting is what you do second best." said the doctor and Jane's head snapped up. The detective blushed a bit at the look on Maura's face. What had the doctor said about pupil dilation?

Jane smiled as she pressed her forehead to the doctor's shoulder, "Sweet talker." The detective tightened her grip around the doctor and fell backward and then for the longest time there was no chance for either woman to talk at all.

It was early the next morning when Jane waved good-bye as Tuck drove Maura home. Jane stopped herself from pleading with Maura to stay and the doctor said nothing about the danger the detective would be putting herself in. Jane made one request, "You will video me every day Maura, please I am begging you."

"I will." It was all that the doctor could say. She touched Tuck's arm and then sat back as the truck drove away.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The first strike against a Gisborne's transport route was made to look like a total fluke. Knowing what to look for Korsak and Much manned the traffic board. Jane, John and Tuck were driving junker trucks with large grills attached to their fronts around the city waiting for the call. "Looks like we have one," said Much sounding very excited, "yep it is coming from the airport, Sox that would be you."

"You know what to do. Vince put a quick call into Frankie who will forward the call to the correct department as a tip." Jane had Maura tell Frankie to expect a strange call sometime soon and not to treat it as a prank. "I am three minutes from the route, who is close?"

"I am," Tuck's voice sounded through the radio line. "You run as soon as possible. I am only a minute behind you." Everyone knew a minute running from armed Gisborne security agents only seemed like a lifetime but they didn't say that out loud.

"Turning on parallel route." said Jane.

Vince reported, "ATF has been alerted and are on their way fast. Your little bro must have sold this good."

"I have them in sight. Two unmarked sedans and a semi size delivery truck in between. I will take a tire out of the back sedan and then hit the semi." said Jane.

"Crash gear on." barked John knowing that it was only a small preventative measure but it was better than nothing.

Jane smiled at the flak jacket, helmet and seat belt, "Roger that. I have a clear shot and I'm going in." Punching the gas Jane crossed on a long yellow and found that she was the only car behind the three targets. She pulled her gun out and smiled at the silencer. Much did love his toys. She took aim and took out the left rear tire of the back sedan. It swerved violently with the loss of the rear wheel. Jane took the opportunity to drive her car in such a manner that it drifted as if out of control. Hitting the gas she then rammed the back side of the semi.

The PIT like maneuver had very little effect on such a large vehicle but Jane poured on the gas and wedged her truck under the back corner. The screeching sound was awful and Jane released her seat belt and quickly slid across the bench seat. The corner of the trailer crunched in the driver's side as the large delivery truck slammed on the brakes. With the truck's front end wedged tightly under the trailer, Jane knew it was time for her to run. Just a driver leaving the scene of an accident, a typical hit and run no big deal.

Tossed and battered, Jane managed to get to the passenger door and push it open she jumped out and started running. Yells of anger and a shot was fired at her as she sprinted for the nearest cover and cross street. As expected the agents from the first car had spun around and were in pursuit. "Tuck I hope to hell you are near-by." The headlights of the sedan caught her form and they put a siren on to clear a path to get to her. She was lucky enough to run down a one-way street that had traffic moving against the Gisborne sedan.

"I see you, straight ahead waiting at the light. Push it." Said Tuck sound too concerned for Jane's liking as there was now shouting for her to stop. The agents had jumped out of the car and were chasing her down on foot. Making like she was rounding the corner she ducked out of sight of her pursuers. She moved between cars waiting and then jumped into the bed of Tuck's pickup. The light turned and the big man drove away with his precious cargo safe in the back.

Listening to the police radio it was only moments later when Jane heard the good news. "Boston P.D be advised ATF has followed your tip and located the cargo vehicle. We have six men in custody and a whole lot of guns and ammo on scene. We would be happy for any assistance you can provide.

"Gisborne Security on the way to assist." replied the dispatch officer. Jane's blood froze. Was this all for nothing? Gisborne's men would take over and the guns would just go out some other way.

"Negative dispatch, Gisborne Security no longer works as a partner with the US government. BPD only or we will handle it ourselves." came the answer. Jane did a wiggling dance of joy in the back of the truck as she bounced along. Gisborne had closed up shop and it was now biting them in the butt.

"Roger that ATF, BPD only. Gisborne Security return to assigned route." said dispatch sounding just a little too pleased to pass that news along.

The evening passed with Jane making a stop at two crime scenes across town. It would not fool anyone for long. Jane's involvement in tonight's transport capture could not be missed. The battle was truly on now.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"You lost one third of our gun supply three nights ago and now we have two major hits on the drug trucks in one night." Sans Terra slammed the paper and it's blaring headlines down in front of Gisborne and Brewer. Unlike the last time the three men met where the security CEO and the police captain had waltzed into the assistant mayor's office smug and confident. This time the assistant mayor was ready for them and angry as hell as the group's plans and holding were going up in smoke.

"I kick off my campaign in two week and I am down hundreds of thousands of dollars thanks to your incompetence." The soft man was almost purple with rage. "We have the perfect set up and we are hit three times."

"You can use your family money to shore up for now." Snarled Gisborne and then the two men glared at each other. There was something in the look they shared that spoke of how much more to that statement there was.

"Is this Rizzoli or what?" said Brewer to try to change the subject.

"How can it be Rizzoli?" snapped the assistant Mayor. Flipping the paper, there was the report on Jane's latest antics. There was a score card showing how many times Jane had come to the aid of the city. "The bitch is working too hard making you look bad. I got hauled into the Mayor office to explain how Jane Rizzoli was still on the streets. She had a better approval rating than anyone in Boston politics right now." Brewer rolled his eyes at the comment and Gisborne look disgusted. Of course this was Rizzoli's doing, the interrupted transports. How she had found their pathways they did not know but it had hit them hard.

Sans Terra broke there silent communication, "We need to move up the money switch."

"What the hell, we just lost three huge shipments of goods. What makes you think they are not looking for money too." said Gisborne fast.

The assistant mayor scoffed, "I have a plan to take care of the money and Jane Rizzoli." A flyer smacked down on the table, "We use your in with the ME to make the transfer and then the woman becomes bait for Rizzoli."

"The Isles Foundation Gala," Brewer read the flyer. "Are you even invited?"

"No but we will be." said Guy with a sly smile, "We will be." He picked up the flyer and put it in his pocket.

"Up the reward on Rizzoli and start getting rid of all the materials you can. Run multiple pathways and get our merchandise out of Boston and sold quick." hissed the assistant mayor, "Now get the hell out of my office."

That day the city was plastered with new posters of Jane with a substantial increase in reward money. The café in the BPD lobby was closed down by the city licensing board. Frankie Rizzoli was suspended upon investigation of misconduct and the Medical Examiner's office got word that their budget was under review for the fourth time. Pinned to the memo that was delivered to Maura's office was the new wanted poster. The words Dead or Alive had been neatly added to the bottom of the paper just for the doctor's benefit.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

It was noon and Jane finally found the strength to pull herself out of bed. The night's activities had been crazy. She hurt all over and figured that the others were no better than she was. Rizzoli thought about the night before and what had happened. Maura and the others, this had to come to an end soon.

They had stopped all but two truckloads of guns and drugs within the city of Boston. With Scarlet's help they got word to agencies outside of Boston that picked up the ones they missed. Outlaw unit could not have done anything without the quick response of the outside agencies. After the first couple of tips panned out they were just waiting for the nightly phone call to help out. The small group did all the stops and then moved on while the ATF or BPD moved in to finish off the captures.

Gisborne's men had opened up five pathways at once. At first Outlaw unit thought it was a ploy to have them guess which route would be used but they soon found out that it was a mass run. All five pathways had multiple transports taking off at one time making a run out of Boston. Jane had to laugh, "Guess you boys forgot you sent me to a military zone for training." Outlaw unit pulled out all the toys they could get their hands on.

"These are not even police legal." said Jane as she rummaged through her bag attaching it to her bike ready to pull out.

Much just giggled, "But yet available to the consumer if you know what you are looking for." The statement made Jane's head hurt.

It was Vince and Tuck, Frankie and John, and Jane on her own. The team had moved in quickly to pick up both Angela and Frankie before they could return home. Maura had immediately placed a video call to Jane informing the group of Gisborne's latest actions.

"Hello," said Much with a broad smile on his face.

Maura could not help but smile back at the man. "Hello Much." It was hard but she waited and the man broke almost immediately to continue the conversation.

Sighing inwardly Much thought how this lovely lady was the only person that ever paused and gave him time to push himself to continue a conversation. She had picked up on his quirkiness and no matter the urgency of her call she waited for him. She looked out for others, Jane was indeed a lucky woman. "Dr. Isles I am sorry we did not get to meet face to face the other day. What can I do for you?" He listened intently as she explained the situation. Seeing the concern on her face he smiled, "Jane will be part of the pick up but I will have her e-mail you upon her return. I will let Jane's youngest brother know to get out of town while I am making arrangements."

"Thank you Much." She didn't gush or overdo it. The simple statement was enough. Much nodded and ended the connection. "If you were only straight my boy, she'd be the perfect woman for you." The information officer smiled and then jumped on the radio and started to pull evacuation plan B into place. B was the one that did not include Maura.

There was no fancy maneuvering this time. Outlaw unit took out the surveillance car with ease. The two agents succumb to the knock out gas in moments. Jane and the boys moved in and packed up her mother's belongings in less than a half an hour. If Angela got into the house she would want to take everything. Not going to happen. When Frankie pulled up with his mom in the car the Rizzoli's all gaped to see the wayward daughter of the clan leaning against the door frame. Jane smiled and they smiled back, "Come on we don't have all day. Leave the car and join us."

There was a soft knock on the window and John's shy smile looked in on Angela. "If you would come with us, it is no longer safe for you here." Frankie fought a laugh at the slight blush that touched his mom's cheeks at the sight of the big blonde man. Angela started to argue that she needed more of her things but Jane and Frankie both assured her that the situation was bad enough that they really needed to get moving. What did it was John offering to stay with her as she looked around. Jane said, "Okay Ma, if you really want to put him at risk too." Angela looked shook at the idea and then grabbed John's hand and pulled him towards the Outlaws vehicles without another word.

After arriving at the base, Frankie made arrangements with Scarlet and Susie that Maura was never to be left alone. By text Maura had refused to leave to join Jane but expressed how glad she was that the Rizzoli family was safe. Seeing how frustrated Jane was her brother call his team. That is how he thought of the two women now. Like Jane had Vince and Barry at one time, he now had Scarlet and Susie.

He told them everything and let them know if they wanted out now was the time. After hearing the whole thing, the women assured Frankie they understood and had things under control. The women followed Maura home that day and then stood on her door step until she let them in with their suitcases. The doctor had two new roommates whether she liked it or not.

The runs on the routes had been tough. The pathways were tight and the lights were almost flashing at the speed they were changing color. Traffic collisions were everywhere. The members of Outlaw unit had to get in front of the first group to slow down progress then it was a matter of chasing the others before a secondary route could be established. This was all at the same time avoiding the security patrols and the other agency vehicles that were out looking for someone to arrest.

While cooking dinner, Susie tried to keep Maura occupied with various requests of chopping veggies or finding various ingredients in packed grocery sacks. Scarlet was taking calls in the front room from Frankie. She needed room to spread out a map, her computer and other knickknacks. Not as familiar with Boston as Frankie had been she needed more visuals to work from.

The redhead was never one for being quiet and Maura became aware quickly that Jane was working on her own. Frankie's voice broke across the line louder than before, "Scarlet let ATF know that we are tracking a load of guns on 7th heading west just past O'Neil street. They are running hot. Jane says that she is taking fire. She is trying to get in front to roll the spike strips but it's going to be tough. She is on the bike but there are three cars running inference. Damn it Scarlet she is going to need back up and we have no one close."

There was a slam and Scarlet turned to see Susie holding two onions and staring at the door in shock. The roar of the Aston Martin Vanquish's big engine and the squeal of tires told both women what had just happened. "Crap." muttered the redhead as she looked at her phone trying to figure out how she was going to let Frankie know about this development.

Maura opened up the Vanquish and the security detail outside her door was left in the dust. Activating the map app on her phone she made the verbal request to search the address Frankie mentioned. She asked for nearby restaurants and shops not recognizing the address on its own. Once she heard a business that she recognized the area became clear in her head. The doctor poured on the gas again and shot the car towards her target hoping to get there in time to help.

Jane was zipping in and out of cars cursing the crack of two more shots fired in her directions. These assholes didn't care who they hurt. A streetlight popped violently beside her and she swerved to miss the falling sparks. The flash of light had blinded her momentarily and she missed the sedan that had pulled to the side. Just by dumb luck as she cranked the bike to the other side of the road, a car door flung out and Jane barely missed it. She gunned it as bullets were now flying behind her. The third car pulled out fast and would catch her in no time.

"I got problems," yelled Jane as she was now caught between groups of enemies.

"Someone is coming fast but you need to know…" there was a pause from Much.

Another shot was fired and Jane cursed loudly, "Spit it out Much. I don't have time for…"

The sedans and the truck in front of Jane both lurched violently to the side as a flash of a car sliced its way between the two front sedans. How it did not touch either vehicle was unknown to the detective. The two sedans braked and turned in opposite directions to avoid a collision. The slowed cars caused the truck to barrel into the back of the nearest sedan smashing the back end as it rolled over the top. The momentum of the truck carried it so it rammed the other car with enough force to spin the car catching it under the truck's front tire.

Traveling as fast as she was Jane had no choice she lay the bike on it's side. Holding on tightly as the good size bike just fit under the trailer. Jane let go of her grip as she passed underneath the cargo hold and the bike flew into one of the sedans with a thud. The crash gear and helmet Jane wore provided protection as she skidded along the ground. The detective held her breath hoping not to smash into the mangled metal in front of her, she sighed deeply when she came to a stop well before any impact. Not waiting to see if she was hurt or not Jane jumped up and started running. There was a satisfying screech and crunch as the car following her met the trailer of the delivery truck hard.

Jane was running towards the car that had carved it way between the sedans. It had come to a halt and had the passenger door flung open. Rizzoli jumped inside and just had time to pull the door shut as the sirens of the approaching ATF and BPD forces rounded the corner. One peeled off to give chase but Maura gunned it and left the SUV as if it was standing still. There was silence in the car and then Jane tapped her helmet. "Much, Backup arrived. Bike is toast. ATF is on the scene." There was a sharp tone to her voice and Maura did not dare turn to look at her.

"Yeah Jane about Maura…okay looks like that was the last one anyway. Everyone is heading back, I will let Frankie know and he will tell Scarlet and Susie the doc is okay." There was nothing but silence, Much cleared his throat, "I will clear the path at home. We will see you later Sox, base out." Much sounded flustered as he too was not happy that the doctor was on the scene. He had watched just how close it had been when the Vanquish split the two cars. Making a mental note to hide this traffic cam footage until Jane had calmed down.

"Do you know how to get to the base?" said Jane quietly. Maura nodded, "Jane I…" the detective held up a hand. They drove there in silence. Much was watching for them and opened and shut the gates as needed. Pulling the car into the protected space of Jane's home, Maura tried to speak again but met the same response. Stepping out of the car, there was no one to greet them.

Jane stopped at a bench and pulled off her helmet and crash gear. Maura noted that the brunette hung them neatly on hooks. The ME wanted to joke about it but Jane looked so angry that the doctor didn't dare. She also didn't say anything about the bruise that was blossoming on Jane's shoulder or what looked to be a bullet graze on her leg. Taking Maura's hand in a tight hold Jane walked them towards the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the steps Jane paused and looked at the doctor's shoes. She was in her running shoes but Jane paused anyway. Maura saw the detective's free hand flexing and the relaxing. Was Jane going to carry her up the stairs again?

There was a pull and Maura was quickly led up the stairs. Entering the loft space Jane released Maura's hand and then moved to the side as she peeled away the racing like suit she wore. Tossing it violently to the side she turned looking at Maura wearing the t-shirt and shorts that had been under the suit. Maura was in jeans and a t-shirt. Seeing Jane run her eyes down her outfit, the doctor said, "I was in the middle of cooking diner when I overheard that you needed help. I couldn't help but think that I could…"

Maura let out a squeak of surprise as she was roughly grabbed and smashed into Jane's strong form. "You couldn't help but think, Maura. I can't think," growled Jane her face only fractions of an inch away from Maura's, "because I had to watch the love of my life put herself on the line and I could do nothing to protect her. You shouldn't have done that Maura." The doctor's car gliding across the intersection just missing being pulverized swam in Jane's head. The detective swallowed hard, "I would have been safe." The fear in Jane's eyes made them dance. "I think you just would be better off… you need to stay away from me." Jane pushed away already putting distance between Maura and herself.

"Stop it Jane," yelled Maura. Rizzoli whipped around as she had never heard the doctor using such a tone. "How about a thank you maybe, thank you Maura for saving my… ass." Jane was frozen on the spot. The doctor stomped around Jane and moved into bathroom. Rizzoli may not have many things but a well-stocked first aid kit was always on hand. Emerging with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a rag, gauze, medical tape and chemical ice pack, Dr. Isles popped the little plastic bag violently as she slammed it down on Jane's purple and blue shoulder.

"Damn Maur," yelped Jane. The doctor's eyes flashed and the detective shut her mouth. Jane had to grit her teeth as a now alcohol drenched rag was slapped on the bullet graze. The doctor continued, "I heard through the phone that you were taking fire. We have watched enough of your violent movies to give me a good picture of what that means." The open wound on Jane's leg was dosed with another shot of alcohol for good measure, Jane let out a low hiss that the ME ignores.

Pushing the brunette back into a stool, Maura quickly wiped Jane's hands down with a clean corner of the rag then continued, "Hold this." she snapped and Jane placed a hand one the square of white mesh. Using the tape, the wound was covered and secured. Maura moved so she was right in front of Jane's face, just as close as Jane had pulled her before. "They said you needed backup and no one was close. All that goes through my mind is that I could help. I could get to you fast and I did. Jane I will always come to your side. Always. You are not the only one that freaks out when the love of their life is in danger and understand me Jane Rizzoli you are the love of my life. I am not going to stay away from you. I am here forever."

The kiss was almost violent in its intensity and then settled into pure liquid heat. Jane's hands moving to grab Maura's hips while the doctor's hands moved into the detective's hair pulling her closer. "I love you more than life itself, Maura." Jane finally was able to say in a moment where the two moved just far enough apart to talk.

"Don't say that Jane," whispered the doctor fighting to catch her breath. "Your life is precious to me." She pressed her head against the detective's chest and heard the strong heartbeat. She turned and kissed directly over that spot over and over again. The heat from those lips burned through the cotton of Jane's shirt.

Sliding down to get a better hold, Jane lifted Maura easily and sat her on the long counter. She grabbed the top button of the jeans and pulled. The old school 501's fly popped open smooth and easy. Jane moved between Maura's legs to press their bodies close together. "My love," whispered Maura and Jane almost roared as she captured the doctor's lips again. Hands twisting in hair, murmured words of affection, mixed in with deep full kisses as hands began to locate sensitive areas with demanding caresses.

"Sox," the yell came over the speaker. Jane dully thought, we have a speaker. "Damn it Jane. Get to the phone." The embarrassment in the man's voice made Maura giggle.

"Hey Sox, John want's to speak with you." Said Maura and the doctor frowned as the anger returned to her lover's eyes. "Jane, be nice to him. For me." Jane rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled away from the warm lush body she was about to make passionate love to.

"John," her voice was calm. "This had better be something I really need to hear." She grabbed the phone and it was now off speaker.

"Ah ya, sorry Sox but Vince found something that ties Gisborne to Boston. You really need to see this." said John.

"One hour John." Jane turned and saw Maura was no longer on the counter. Instead she was blowing her a kiss from the door way. "No way," groaned Jane as she slapped her hand over the phone, "Don't go."

"I love you and will see you soon. I need to get back home. There are people with me don't worry. I know you are safe and that is enough for now." Maura said and then was out the door.

"John have Tuck meet Maura outside and follow her home. Please give her a new burner phone I can't just do the video thing anymore. I will be there in a ten minutes." Said Jane and she slammed down the receiver and walked to the shower, thinking just how cold the water was going to have to be to cool her down.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro - Not us. We are just playing in their universe.

**AN: Thanks so much for the really nice comments. This whole story started with a crazy conversation about how the Rizzles world would mix with the Robin Hood story – appreciate all the fun feedback. **

"Sans Terra," said Vince as Jane walked into Much's castle loft space. The scene was almost too surreal for Jane as she took in the occupants of the room, her mother and brother next to Vince who was surrounded by the members of Outlaw unit. If only Maura hadn't left Jane thought to herself.

"Sans Terra to you too." said Jane back with a confused look on her face.

"No," Her mother rolled her eyes, "It's a person not a greeting."

"Sarcasm Ma, Sans Terra is the slimy assistant Mayor I met with before I was sent overseas." Jane said as she walked over and gave her mother a hug and then Frankie too. It was something she did every time she saw them now. It was a reflex. Her brother kind of patted her back hoping to make the embrace end faster but her mother pulled her in tight every time.

Vince took over, "Yeah well I have been beating myself up over the old files that Sean left us. The goods on Gisborne we know. There is nothing in the files that incriminate the man just notes from the numerous times that he has been pulled into police stations around the US and abroad for questioning on everything from aggravated assault to murder." Jane pulled the jacket over and made note of the list. Every type of violent crime was listed and her stomach flipped at the thought of this man close to Maura.

"So when Much called everyone out of your building so you and Maura could… talk….errr… about you and her…. about her … coming to your rescue." Jane rolled her eyes as she saw Vince fighting his words so much that perspiration was beading on his brow.

"You and Maura are together Jane, it's not a secret anymore." Angela patted Jane's arm and then smiled warmly at Vince letting him off the hook, turning back to her daughter Angela said, "I love you both and it's about time you got together. You make each other happy, what more could a mother want. That and grandchildren. Now listen to Detective Korsak."

Jane's mouth fell open and her brother bumped her hard to get her brain functioning again. She looked around the room and all the members of the Outlaw unit were busily examining ceiling or floor tiles depending on where they stood, "Thanks fellas." grumbled the younger Rizzoli female and the men chuckled despite all their efforts to remain innocent of spilling the beans.

"She asked what was going on with you two Sox," mumbled Tuck, "We couldn't lie to your mother any more than we can lie to you."

"Yes you could have." said Jane loudly enough for all to hear, but she motioned to Korsak to continue. "And…" she didn't miss Angela's smirk at her daughter's discomfort, but had to smile a bit when she felt the arms of her mother pull her into a hug that told the detective everything was okay.

Vince smiled at the exchange. "Well Angela started to help by straightening out the files." Korsak eyes widened a bit at the memory and Jane shot him a sympathetic look. "As we were putting things back in the right order, she was stacking the files Barry pulled. He alluded that these were things he found and not requested by Sean. Barry had good instincts and turns out he pulled files on the known associates of Gisborne. At first I didn't see anything that was interesting until, Angela remarks as she looked at a file that Sans Terra can translate into '_without land'_ and how there must be a history to a family name like that. As she makes her comment, I am looking at the list of associates and it hits me."

"Okay still not there," said a questioning Jane but intrigued now. She smiled at her mother for the help she provided.

"Without land could also be said as lacks land," Vince nodded to Much who pulled up images, old news stories, and trial information. It floods all the screens and Jane lets out a string of curses that promptly gets her poked in the ribs by her mother for the infraction. Vince continues, "What do you know, our slimy assistant mayor is on the list."

The information officer smiled broadly, "Or to the sir name of Lackland. Jonas Sans Terra is really John Lackland, officially changed his name years ago. Anyway John Lackland is of the New York Boston Lacklands," Much made air quotes as he said it. Jane raised an eyebrow and he laughed as he moved the report along. "The Lackland's had two sons, Richard, the wonder son, and John…"

"_Not _the wonder son." Jane finished the line. Gently removing herself from her mother's hold, Jane motioned for everyone to pull up a chair as she got up, grabbing the files and started to pace.

"Wonder son Richard was living life to the fullest until suddenly, he is not living at all." Much clicks some buttons and there is a picture of a nasty car wreck. Hearing Angela pull in her breath, Frankie stands but John is already there.

"Would you like to see the other buildings while I take the dogs for a walk?" The big blonde man held a hand out to Angela and she takes it with a grateful smile. Angela is out the door but John hears his name being called.

"Little John," said Jane and he looks back. "That is my mother. Be nice"

"Yes, Sox it certainly is your mother and I am always nice." The smile he shot Jane made her pause then groan. Frankie grabbed his sister's shoulders and redirects her attention to the screen.

"Richard dies in a car crash his first year attending Harvard." Much pulls up a photo of a press conference. Jane's eyes widen at the two young rookie detectives in the back. The fresh faces of Vince Korsak and Sean Cavanaugh can't be missed. "Two young pup detectives helping on the scene spot something amiss with the brake lines." Much smiles and everyone chuckles but Vince louder than anyone.

"Good eye," said Jane with a smile and Korsak shrugs with pride.

"Well we worked on cars during our off time." Korsak smiled at the memory. He took over from Much as the rest of the story never hit the papers. "The cut brake lines were enough for our homicide department to start a more serious investigation. Before that it was just assumed that the kid was drunk and driving way too fast. The focus of the case started shifting towards foul play and the brother John. He had the most to gain, a trust fund for the grandchildren of the man behind the money or something. Sean and I never met John face to face, but there are pictures of him.

Jane gasped as the pictures of John were nothing like the man holding office down town. Young John was well built and not bad looking at all. In all the photographs, he had a hard look that could have been attractive if the eyes were not so cold almost void of emotion. On the third image Jane let out a yell, "What the hell?"

"Caught that did you?" said Tuck.

"Gisborne," she said looking at group of young men posing at a summer event of some sort. Richard Lackland was the center of the photo most of the group gathered around him with the goofy grins associated with such photos but Jane's focus was the men on the far left side by side, John Lackland and Guy Gisborne both looking as handsome but with a cruel edge.

Much broke into everyone's thoughts, "This was taken the summer before Richard's death."

Jane immediately started to pace again. Much hit some more pictures to which Rizzoli only gave half a glance at but then about ten more in she let out another yell. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… you have got to be kidding me."

"What," everyone in the room was scanning the pictures. It was a candid shot of the Lackland brothers posing after a game of rugby. "It is just an image of the brothers again." someone said softly.

"No, look in the background." snapped Jane with a shocked look on her face as she tapped the screen a few times. With a pinch spread of the screen area Jane had touched Much enlarged that part of the picture. After a few seconds of processing the image of a young Maura Isles looking on as she stood away from the others appeared.

"Oh my god." said Vince. "That's the doc. She might be able to tell us something."

"It's too late. She is home and in bed by now. Let's pick this up tomorrow." said Jane. She was really trying to let the doctor have a good night's sleep without thinking about her more than likely painful past.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

It was noon and Jane finally found the strength to pull herself out of bed. The night's activities had been crazy. She hurt all over and figured that the others were no better off than she was. Rizzoli thought about the night before and what had happened. Maura and the others, this had to come to an end soon.

Just about to pull off her the t-shirt she slept in and step into the shower to try to ease her aches and pains before she contacted Maura, Jane paused. Making the ME talk about her memories of Gisborne and if she knew John Lackland would not be fun. Suddenly, she heard running on the metal stairs. Grabbing her gun Rizzoli pulled on her jeans the walked carefully to the door. Right before whoever it was tried the doorknob, Jane jerked the door open. Angela let out a squeak of surprise as Jane caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ma what the hell." said Jane pointing her gun elsewhere as she righted her mother.

"You have to come quick Jane. I told them to hold the guy but he tried to run and that wasn't a good idea. He says he knows Rondo and he has a message for you but I don't know." Angela was pleading with her daughter her.

"Okay, bra first Ma, I'll be right down." Said Jane and she turned to find all the proper undergarments before she hurried down stairs.

A man, with an obvious meth addiction problem, was being held outside by Tuck and John. The two large men were struggling and that told Jane the man was on his way up from a hit. "Hey," he yelled at Jane when he saw her. "Tell them to let me go. I didn't do anything."

"Why are you here? She tells me Rondo sent you." said Jane calmly as possible.

"Yeah, yeah he sent me. I owe him and he has a message for you." The man writhed to get away. Jane nodded and Tuck and John released their hold. Both looked like they wanted to wash their hands immediately.

"So what's the message?" asked Jane.

Looking around as if it was a secret he stepped forward, the smell hit Jane and she tried not to wince. "Rondo says to tell you he needs your help near the realtor's office and that the little rat is going to turn you in."

"Is Rondo hurt?" asked Jane.

"No but his buddy is." said the man who was starting to look nervous. "Can I go now? These two are creeping me out." He looked at Tuck and John with wide eyes.

"I can get you to some people who will help you if you want." Said Jane and she stepped forward. The man started shaking his head and then held out his hands and ran for it.

Tuck said, "I will follow him and make sure he leaves the area." The gentle giant put his hand on Jane's arm. "If he doesn't want help Jane you can't force him." He big man jogged off to follow the skinny man's retreat.

"Jane you need to help Rondo." Angela said in her '_I don't want to interfere but I'm going to_' voice. "He is a good man and if he needs you…"

"I know Ma. Hey Frankie you're with me, John if that message holds water that means the scumbag I rented this place from is on to us. We have to bug out. Can you handle that?" ask Jane already moving towards the Charger.

"I'm on it. Keep your cell on and I will let you know if we go on the run." said John.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The dark green muscle car moved down the street where the office of McMann Reality was located. They cruised the strip, Frankie at the wheel and Jane looking out for Rondo. Finally, she saw her informant. He motioned her not to stop and they kept going until they found a parking spot a short ways up the street. "Keep the engine on." said Jane as she checked her gun and then moved out to walk back towards the man who had sent her the message.

Rondo saw Jane walking back towards him and he ducked into the entry way of storefront that was long out of business. Jane reached the same entry way and rounded the edge only to about stumble over a body huddled in the fetal position. "Crap," she said as she jumped back surprised at the sight. Then the cursing started in earnest as she saw the blood stains. "Rondo what happened, hey buddy are you okay?" The stupidity of that statement always struck Rizzoli but she always said it anyway.

Grabbing the hunched shoulder she pulled and to her shock saw a familiar face. Quickly reaching down to check for a pulse she sighed when she found one. "Hank what the hell happened to you?" the delivery man slash bootleg electricity provider had been beaten to within an inch of his life. She grabbed for her phone to call an ambulance then remembered that he had seen her face and knew where she lived. "Damn it to hell." She ground out between her teeth.

Rondo was as nervous as Jane had ever seen him, "Vanilla I didn't know what else to do. A Gisborne car tossed him last night by the dumpsters. Others in the neighborhood thought it might be this guy but I couldn't get near the area for most of the night and when I checked it out later I found nothing. This poor guy had crawled out of the alley by the dumpsters and ended up here. I found him this morning and I sent a guy who owes me one towards your place for help.

There was the sound of a door being closed nearby and Jane swung around and so did Rondo. "Vanilla we have to get out of here. I talked up some the people around and they say this guy is not a fan of Gisborne and he and a buddy used to go around trying to get people all fired up about how the security company got everyone fired. I guess that just recently this guy has been doing odd jobs for that shifty realtor.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," Jane growled. "Okay we need to get him to the car. Take an arm." It looked like the last thing Rondo wanted to do but he grabbed a hold anyway. Frankie, who had been watching in the rearview mirror, jumped out and tilted the passenger seat up to allow access to the huge back seat. Hank's limp form was dropped in without a problem. "Rondo, watch him." Jane pushed her friend in behind the body. Frankie didn't need to be told to take off easy but waste no time getting back to base. Jane placed a rushed call, "Hey John, you aren't going to like this." she said as Frankie made the next light.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," growled John as he heard more and more of what had gone wrong. "Sox, get back to base as fast as you can. We will think of something." The long time military man ran through the list of problems fast. The bases address was about to be given to the police, maybe it already had been. Gisborne was going to get that information almost as fast. There was an injured, possibly dying, man in Sox's back seat and he knew Jane by sight and where she lived. The big ponytailed man slammed his fist into the table. There would never be time to bug out before they were caught unless they were to leave everything behind. There had to be another way.

Walking over to the computer he opened an app and sent a message. "Killer blue dresses with insanely hot shoes – Sale requires your immediate attention if you want to SAVE BIG!" He waited precious seconds and then there was the sound of applause and John hit the connect button.

Maura was surprised to see John's face and not Much or Jane, "Good Afternoon," she said with some concern in her voice.

"Dr. Isles, yes Good Afternoon." He stood back and ran his hand through the hair on the back of his head. Maura recognized it for what it was, an indication of massive stress.

"What is the problem? Is Jane in trouble?" she quickly amended that to, "Is Jane in more trouble?" That brought a fast and handsome grin to the man's face.

"Yes," he said simply and then told her everything.

There was a moment of silence then Maura said quickly, "John what is the exact address of the base and the other buildings." The man looked like he was going to argue. "Please John, I need the address. We are wasting time." The doctor said rather forcefully. He had no choice but to report out.

"I will do what I can to help on both fronts." Maura added as she wrote down the location. "Expect me in about an hour with several associates. Make sure that Jane is hidden away and I am met by someone in respectable work clothes, Tuck if he is there. I assume you all have some knowledge of field medicine?" said the doctor.

"Yes, we can handle the man Jane is bring in but she won't like that..." started John.

"One hour John, thank you for contacting me." The connection went dead. John stepped back and moved to let the others know what was happening. He was going to fill in Jane but thought better of it.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Maura took three deep breaths. There was a quick organizing of her thoughts and then she was ready. Work first, she knew all the prep work still needed to be completed on the bodies that had been recovered from the morning crime scene. Sadly, she also knew there was not much to be learned from the upcoming autopsies. Placing two quick phone calls, she walked to out of her office and locked the door. Moving to the corner of the lab, Maura pick up a crime scene bag and a few additional first aid items, and then turned towards her assistant. "Susie," Maura said as calmly as possible. The criminologist turned from her desk to give the doctor her full attention. Seeing the bag, the senior criminologist moved to join her. Maura put up a hand.

"I am stepping out for the rest of the day. I know that you have chosen to watch over me and I can't thank you enough. It means the world to me but I need to do this alone. I am sorry but I have contacted Dr. Pike to step in for the remainder of the day." Maura shot a sympathetic smile at the girl. "I do apologize. Please keep him from moving too quickly with our three victims on the schedule." Susie nodded as she watched the doctor leave then reached for her phone and sent out a text. "Our lady is stepping out. Clear the way."

Reaching her car, Maura pulled out quickly. She brought the Vanquish and lost any tails trying to follow her with ease. She had noticed that a group of Gisborne agents had moved block her exit from the building but were all but body checked by two cleaning ladies at the top of the stairs. Maura would have to remember them during the holidays. The doctor quickly placed two more calls this time from her burner phone. The second one began, "Rex, Yes Good Morning… Well it is nice to hear your voice too… I have a request that only you and your brother can help with… Yes, yes Mother is fine. This has to do with a purchase I wish…."

xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxx

The Charger roared into the big bay screeching to a halt. Rondo and Jane jumped out one side and Frankie moved quickly from the other pulling Hank out of the car. "He is in bad shape John. I should have taken him to a hospital." The detective's guilt was seeping from every pore.

"Easy there Sox, we have someone on the way." said John and Jane gave him a look wanting more explanation. She didn't get it. "Help me with this. There was an old door and they used it like a stretcher to get Hank into the room that Frankie had been using. "We need to get him cleaned up." Working together they stripped the man down to his boxers and cleaned him up as best they could. Tuck always acted as Outlaw unit's medic but John was equally as skilled. They were fast and efficient, "He is going to be okay. I don't detect any broken bones."

"I don't think there is an inch of him that has not been bruised." Jane shook her head. "Whoever did this meant to kill him, I don't know how he survived this long." She was quiet. "Do you have an army buddy coming in or something? A medic?"

"Not exactly," said John not looking at Jane.

Rondo was shaken and said quickly to Jane, "Vanilla, I tell you that little realtor man is going to snatch at that reward money. I just have this feeling he going to turn over this address to the cops. Count on it. Call for an ambulance and then cut your losses and find a new place to hide out. I will be checking back with you but this is going to get too hot for me. I don't have the same protections that you do so if you don't mind I am just going to…." He motioned towards the door.

"No problem you have helped enough. Do you want us to drop you off somewhere?" The man waved her off then moved quickly out the door and was gone.

Jane sighed as she looked around, "The scum of a realtor doesn't know for sure it is Jane Rizzoli the vigilante in his building but if he talked to this guy and they put two and two together. The cops or Gisborne's men are going to show up and start sniffing around. It won't take a genius to figure out what is going on. It's good advice John, I think we need to follow Rondo and cut our losses." said Jane. The disappointment in her voice was strong, a setback just when they were starting to make progress.

"Sox, I told you that we have someone on the way to help." said John as he checked the man's eyes for responsiveness. "We have to have some faith here okay." Jane saw the focus in the man's face and frowned. He was hiding something from her.

Korsak's voice called from above. "We have incoming." Jane went to move and John caught he arm.

"Sox you are up stairs and you need to stay there no matter what. You and Korsak look for any signs of approaching patrol units. I have Much and your Ma watching the traffic. Move it okay." It was an order not a request. "Frankie can you please stay with this guy," The man nodded as he plopped on a chair by the bed. Jane was not happy and John didn't care. "Move it solider," he called back as he ran for the front of the building. "Tuck you are on."

Checking his watch it was forty-five minutes since he had been in contact with Dr. Isles. Watching from the side door of the base, John saw two black sedans arrive at the main gate to the Sherwood Industrial Park. They sat there a moment and then a cab arrived. Tuck rolled his truck up and parked blocking the road that would allow the traffic to continue into the park. Jumping out, the big man approached the vehicles with a smile plastered to his face.

The door of the cab opened and a set of very shapely legs appeared along with the rest of Maura Isles. If Tuck was a betting man, which he was, Jane Rizzoli was having a complete melt down at the sight of the doctor. Heck he was on the verge of losing it himself. If this didn't work he would have to protect Maura someway. Quickly regaining his focus, he stepped up and held a hand out to take her bag then held an arm out to Maura who took it and she smile at him the picture of poise. Putting the heavy bag over his shoulder he freed his other hand to gently touch Maura's arm and she smiled at the supportive gesture.

"Gentlemen this is the foremen I was telling you about. I insist he oversee the operation. Mr. Tucker these are the men who are going to get our little project on the way." As Maura had exited the cab, the town cars' doors had opened and four men had stepped out. There were quick introductions as the gentlemen who had exited the various vehicles all shook hands and then turned their attention to the doctor.

"Maura, my dear, why is your mother and the Isle's Foundation suddenly interested in community rejuvenation." Chuckled the oldest of the men gathered around the petite powerhouse. Tuck thought that the cost of the man's suit might fund a small village for a year.

"Roger, you know Constance, if it is a good cause then she wants to be involved…"said Maura lightly. Tuck felt her shaking and he tightened his grip just a touch. The doctor added, "and I understand the mayor's office has unfulfilled campaign promises along the lines of just such a project." Roger was the Mayor's office chief of staff.

The second man chuckled, "Maura, we wouldn't be playing politics now would we."

"Geoff, I just might be. My department has had it's budget slashed twice and now we are up for our fourth review." The tone of her voice told them how displeased she was at this fact. "Now if I, no silly me, my mother and the Isles Foundation, takes on a project at no cost to the city, that builds back some of our lost history and at the same time provides jobs and casts a favorable light on the mayor office and all his staff." She nodded at the Mayor's lead counsel, "Who the foundation would be happy to share the accolades of the project with. Gentlemen I know this is a rather unconventional way to start but why not move this project forward? I believe this is what we call a win/win." She nodded toward the second set of men in suits.

"I am sure that you recognize brothers, Rex and Norman Elderman from the Isle's foundation board." Maura said and rolled her eyes as the two politicians were almost in fan boy fits as they shook hands with the Foundation representatives for a second time. They were unbelievable respected members of the business community of Boston and to have them back a project was like gold in the public's eye. The mayor's office had never ever had their support on anything. The brothers were no fans of the man's political agenda.

Rex spoke up, "Gentlemen, the Isle foundation is in negotiations to purchase the whole of the Sherwood Industrial park. A weasel of a realtor, works for a McMann Reality, has been attempting to block our action to force up the price. He is using the most outlandish claims but we have him on so many violations, that code fraud will be his middle name. Ms. Isles had a rather heated phone call with the man just an hour ago.

That being said we, Rex pointing to himself and his brother Norman, will handle the legal matters with McMann Reality and it is best if Mayor's office doesn't get involve with him. In fact, it would be best if the city government kept clear for a good three months. Let the members of the Isle Foundation put their necks out first." The words fraud and weasel had left the mayor's representatives flinching. They visibly relaxed when they got the message and had no problem paving the way for The Isle Foundation to take the lead.

Rex continued, "The papers will go through in a few days and the property will be ours to renovate. Changes only can be made per the contract language and agreements with the city. My brother set up the documents for you to sign on behalf of the city if you care to look them over." He placed the tri-folded mass of paperwork in the lead council's hand. The man did not give them a second look as Maura took over the show.

The doctor said after nodding to Norman who helped the driver of their car pull out three signs. "Gentlemen I had these created as possible future advertisement of the project. What do you think?" They read like a politician's dream. Flowery language about new growth at no cost to the tax payer and how the mayor's office was a positive force for change, in fact the mayor's office was the only major group listed giving them all the glory in big bold letters. "These could also be placed as billboards in strategic locations as soon as the project turns a corner and looks like something to display." said Maura hiding her smile.

Seeing the glassy eyes of the chief of staff and lead counsel of the Mayor's office, Maura change her tone quickly and coldly said, "Off the record gentlemen. No more cuts to my department or all of this disappears." The mayor's men nodded fast as they totally recognized the 'You help me, I help you' tone that ruled how they ran their professional lives. The underhanded comment sold the whole thing, it had been too good of a deal without a catch of some sort. Maura provided it.

Rex held out a pen for the group to sign the papers. Maura fought back a harsh laugh as still no one bothered to read anything as they just signed each and every indicated line. Maura noticed two cars making the corner and racing up the street. Collecting the signed documents, the ME said, "Rex and Norman can I speak to you in the car." The foundation members followed her into the back seat of the town car and closed the door.

"As your silent partner and the money behind the project we don't want it to drag like so many of these types of developments." Tuck spoke up for the first time engaging the men from the mayor's office. It was his attempt at pulling the attention away from the others rapid departure and the approaching cars. "So if you…"

Gisborne and two cars full of agents pulled in fast. The men broke out from the big SUV's. They were followed by a set of BPD black and whites. The group of cops and security agents rushed the three men standing at the gate way and then skidded to a stop seeing who they were dealing with and the looks of anger on each face. "Gisborne what the hell is the meaning of this." snapped the mayor's chief of staff. It was a well-known fact that the assistant mayor's people and the mayor's people did not play well together. Even as chief of police Gisborne knew he had just hit very large wall.

"Sir there was a report of suspicious behavior. We received a call from a person at McMann Reality. The man swears that the voice that contacted him about leasing out this please was Jane Rizzoli. We need to check this out, it could be…" said Gisborne trying to sound as authoritarian as possible.

The lead counsel stepped up, "McMann Reality did you say. Hell man did you contact anyone else about this? The call did not come from Rizzoli." Both men had been informed that it was Maura Isles that had been talking to the realtor, before they could say as much an officer walked up to Gisborne.

A uniformed officer walked up behind the men, "I think I saw a few press vans about four blocks back." he motioned his thumb over his shoulder. "One of your security units called it in, sir." he nodded to Gisborne.

"Gisborne this is the location of the mayor's new housing renewal project. McMann Reality who previously owned this property is up to it eyeballs in fraud charges and the press is just about to tie us up in this scandal. Damn it man. Your so called security agency, the BPD and the mayor's office are going to look like idiots if we are caught here." Screeched the Mayor's chief of staff almost sprinting towards his car.

"Did you go into the buildings and check them out? Is Rizzoli in there?" said Gisborne. He was looking towards the buildings but nothing was catching his eye. Dirty broken shells of business, "Waste of my time," he growled and turned towards his car. Sans Terra was going to have his ass if this got out.

"No, there is no one in those buildings." shouted the man Maura had called Roger right before he slammed the door. Rolling down the window a crack, "There is nothing but urban decay in there. Now move your men out of here and keep clear of this area until we tell you it is okay to come back."

"I will just send in some units to look around." said Gisborne. "It couldn't hurt. Rizzoli is tricky and …"

Tuck who found himself near the Geoff the Mayor's lead counsel turned slightly and subtly said, "Search warrant?"

Immediately the mayor's council hissed, "So you brought a search warrant did you?" Gisborne looked shocked but it was plain he did not have one. "Oh no, the chief of police is not going to make the city look like idiots by breaking into buildings on a wild goose chase for Jane Rizzoli in front of the press. You come anywhere near this place for the next three months and I will have the Mayor fire you and open an investigation no matter what your boss Sans Terra says."

"I could get a warrant in seconds." snarled Gisborne.

Holding up his cell phone as he jumped in his car, the lead counsel said, "Not after I file a stay you won't. Get in your car and don't come back for at least three months." The sedan peeled out. Gisborne snapped his hand out and the rest of the cars pulled away fast. The news trucks that had rounded the corner recognized the caravan for what it was and did fast U-turns to follow. A pickup truck and a black town car were left sitting all alone at the rundown arch way.

Rex slowly opened his door, the sound of laughter echoed from the inside. "My goodness Maura, your dear mother was correct, your life is anything but dull." Accepting the papers that Maura handed him, "The fools just signed away all restrictions to the property and opened your water rights. I don't think we could have pulled off such a deal if we tried. I think there might even be some drool on one side."

Norman continued where his brother left off, "You just dropped a ton of money young lady. Those are not account number associated with the foundation. We have everything we need now. Ms. Isles you own this whole area. Let us know if you ever need some good actors again or business partners for that matter. This was too much fun. Be careful with this game you are playing and let us know how it turns out, Ciao Bella, love to your Mother." The two men started laughing again and waved as they drove away.

Maura turned to Tuck who looked a bit overcome. She held out her hand and the big man took it, adjusting it to drape carefully over his arm and led her to the truck. In silence, they drove towards the fence and the middle building, both trying to still their hearts and catch their breath. "Please don't say anything about my purchase." Maura finally said. Tuck just smiled and nodded.

Jane had gone upstairs as instructed but that didn't mean she had to stay there. Whoever this mystery helper was, if they couldn't handle the situation then she would draw everyone's attention and make a run for it. Through binoculars she watched as two sets of black town cars arrived and then the cab. "John, What the hell!" Jane hit the door in a nanosecond and found it jammed closed. Running to the lift she slapped the buttons and there was no power. Jane was trapped in her own loft. Vince sat down in a lounge chair and just watched as Rizzoli fumed.

"Janie, Maura has this." Vince was fighting laughter and fear at the same time. "You are going to have to watch this one from the sidelines."

Jane dashed to the window, whispering under her breath, "Please don't get hurt Baby, God just don't get hurt." It was absolute torture to watch as once again Maura came to her rescue. Jane had to clamp her hands over her mouth when Gisborne showed up followed by the patrol units. When it was all over and the truck was moving towards the building, Jane heard the scrapping of whatever John had blocked the door with being removed. Walking to the door, she turned the knob and exited. "We will be talking." said Jane and John nodded that they probably would be but not now.

After parking outside, it was the door by the garage that opened and Tuck held it for Maura as she walked through. Jane was running down the stairs but Maura held up a hand, "You have an injured man?" she asked quietly and John led the doctor to the small room that held Hank.

It was a short time later when Maura came out. Korsak was sitting with Jo on one side and a Chunk on the other. Frankie and Angela were laughing next to him with John and Tuck. The only one she had not met face to face was Much, he stood there rather a scruffy looking fellow with a large smile on his face. Jane was leaning against the wall. Her eyes were burning into the doctor.

Clearing her throat and forcing herself to look away from Jane, Maura said, "Hank is going to be okay as long as he takes the antibiotics I left, stays still and takes it easy. He must have been in good shape because I couldn't find any broken ribs and it looked like they really worked over his midsection. As far as internal bleeding, I checked what I could. We will know more when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Doc." said Korsak who stood up and then held his arms out. "The kid couldn't have a better doctor looking out for him." Maura gave the detective a hug. Turning she found that John was right there too and pulled her into hug when she finished with Vince. The bear of a man said so many thank yous she could not count them. "No John thank you for getting in touch with me." John grunted and that made him sound quiet a lot like Jane at times.

Hearing some one approach Maura turned and smiled, "Much," said the scruffy man looking very determined to hold to his one word trial of newcomers.

"I am very pleased to meet you face to face Much." smiled Maura.

After a semi-awkward silence, the small man blurted out in not stop conversation. "Was she okay? Could he get her anything?"

"Oh brother," said Vince, "I have to walk the dogs. Jane needs to talk to Maura so let's get out of here." Everyone, including Jane's mother who just smiled as she passed by left without another word.

Maura's smile faltered she watched them go. She saw the looks on their faces and knew that the detective was more than likely upset again. "Jane, don't do this, I thought …" There was no Jane against the wall. Turning at the sound of softly ringing metal the doctor saw Jane moving up the stairs not looking at her. "Jane what are you doing?" The detective stopped at the top of the stairs and then turned she look back at the doctor and then moved back down the steel treads. "We can talk about this…"the doctor said then Maura let out a small shout as Jane pulled her up into her arms and carried her up the stairs again.

Placing her gently on the solid metal surface Jane said with a smile, "Either I am going to have to change those stairs or you need to wear flats when you come here." After looking at Maura's legs in the heels, Jane said, "It's definitely change the stairs." She looked directly into the doctor's eyes. "Thank you for saving my ass … again." Turning Jane walked into the loft without another word.


End file.
